El Último Templarian (VERSIÓN 20, REVISADA)
by Dorvuzak
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como era Equestria sin ponies? ¿O que había antes de ellos? pues estás de suerte, uno ellos está vivo… y no está muy contento con ello. Sigue la historia de el Supremo Comandante Maelstrom Tarkord, para desenmascarar un plan que puede condenar a la raza de los ponies… y a todo el universo
1. Capitulo 0: The Unsung War

Capitulo 0: "The Unsung War"

En el desierto de Zaolam, era de mañana, muy temprano, y una figura bípeda patrullaba la zona. En su espalda cargaba un rifle CS-4, mientras miraba hacia el sol naciente.

-aquí Bravo-34, sector norte despejado y tranquilo.- habló por un comunicador puesto en su cabeza adornada con dos pares de crestas-"recibido Bravo-34, prosiga con su patrulla, cambio y fuera."

Mientras la mañana avanzaba, todas las patrullas estaban en sus puestos, mientras, abajo, miles de metros más abajo, la antigua raza de los templarian se refugiaba del enemigo, un enemigo aún mas antiguo que ellos se expandía y crecia en lo que alguna vez fué el grán mundo de Templarian.

Las patrullas se estremecian al ver el lúminoso y cegador horizonte plagado negros puntos rodeandolos, y todos estaban demasiado aterrados para lanzar la alarma hasta que uno de ellos habló:

-¡AQUÍ SIERRA-10, ADYI-KAL EN LAS CERCANIAS! ¡REPITO, ADYI-KAL EN LAS CERCANIAS! SOLICITMOS AYUDA INMEDIATA!

-Sierra-10, no desespere, desplieguen escudo positrónico, retirense y esperen futuras órdenes.- todos respondieron al mismo tiempo:

-recibido control. Cambio y fuera. - mientras los asustados soldados obedecian y de sus manos salia una luz azul y se materializaba una lanza metálica color negro, los adyi-kal solo estaban ahí como a un kilometro de distancia, parados, con sus aliados alicornios entre ellos.

-¿y bién? ¿que hacen esos templarian?- preguntó una adyi-kal a su alicornio.

-no sé; parece que clavan unas lanzas en la tierra, quizá sean sus tumbas.

-no te fies mucho de ellos, BlackLight, puede ser otra cosa.

-¿y que hacemos?

-esperar. La Kyrila nos va a dar nuestras órdenes pronto.

-ojalá.

Para las cinco de la tarde, la muralla positrónica estaba activada, y todos los soldados templarian estaban en formación cerrada, con sus escudos y rifles hacia el frente, listos para el final. Antes que las tropas enemigas comenzaran a avanzar, el Supremo Comandante, Maelstrom Reginát Metalex Tarkord, habló:

-¡Hermanos y Hermanas! ¡Hoy es nuestro día! ¡Somos pocos, mas cargamos la furia de muchos! ¡Una a una nuestras ciudades calleron! ¡Si hemos de hacerlo también, llevemosnos a estos demonios al infierno con nosostros! ¡Que sea su sangre la que inunde este valle!

-¡SÍ!

-¡VAMOS!

-¡Que sean sus hijos el alimento de los buitres, pues hoy los destruiremos! ¡Y si caemos, que sea luchando hasta el fín de nuestros alientos! ¡Hasta que nuestra sangre se seque! ¡Que nuestros huesos se desagan en polvo!

-¡Y NI ASÍ PAREMOS!- añadia el Comandante Retinax- ¡HOY MARCHAMOS HACIA LA VICTORIA ETERNA!

-¡YO LES DIGO HERMANOS!, ¡AL ATAQUEEEEEE!

-¡SIIIIIII!- y así corrieron a toda velocidad como una locomotora llena de fúria y odio, mientras la tierra misma temblaba ante los cientos de miles de adyi-kal y alicornios que cargaron hacia ellos. Cuando los tuvieron a tiro, todos empezaron a descargar sus rifles contra todo lo que tuviera pelo.

La conmoción de la batalla habia levantado mucha arena, y la visibilidad se habia reducido a apenas tres metros. Lo único que el Comandante Tarkord oia eran relinchos mezclados con horribles gritos de dolor, pero su suspenso acabó cuando una adyi-kal lo atacó por la espalda, tirandolo al ardiente suelo, casi inmediatamente se levantó y de su rifle salió una balloneta con la que apuñaló en el abdomen a la adyi-kal, desparramando sus visceras por en el campo de batalla, mientras el seguia apuñalando y enterrando cada vez mas su balloneta en el cuerpo de la adyi-kal, y esta mostraba una cara de sufrimiento indescritible mientras la vida se le escapaba lentamente atravez de la herida. Cuando la torturada adyi-kal sucumbió ante los brazos de Tánatos, un alicornio blanco con manchas azules por la sangre de los templarian lo cornó por delante, atravezando parte de su armadura azul, Maelstrom tomó al animal por la cabeza y lo lanzó unos metros hacia adelante, entonces saltó un par de metros en el aire, poscicionandose atrás del animal y tomandolo por el cuerno, mientras con sus rodillas presionaba la espalda y alas del pony, arracaba salvajemente la cabeza con todo y columna vertebral.

La batalla duró poco mas de ocho horas, y el Ejercito Templarian tenia enormes bajas: de los mas de sesenta mil soldados que tenian al primcipio, no quedaban ni mil. También la Alianza Adyi-kal/alicornio habia sufrido bajas devastadoras: en tan solo ocho horas, sus mas de veite millones de tropas habian quedado reduicidas a poco menos de un sexto. Todo parecia perdido para las adyi-kal y los alicornios, hasta que en medio de la batalla el Sub-Comandante Zhyfern Ulzemat Imerk Magma abrió un portal utilizando un amuleto de un cristal morado llamado zaemdharín, por el cual lanzó por el cuello al desprevenido Maelstrom, mandandolo cinco mil años en el futuro. Los templarian, al ver a su lider perdido, perdieron todo rastro de cordura, y se lanzaron en un desquiciado baño de sangre con las tropas enemigas. Unos decapitaban alicornios, otros les cortaban los cuernos y los destripaban con ellos, otros mas se subian en ellos, y cuando empezabn a volar y ganar altura les arracban las alas y caían al suelo.

El caos reinaba en el campo de batalla, mientras templarian enloquecidos de furia destruian a todo lo que vieran moverse. Sin embargo, aún con el poder de la furia de su lado, los alicornios pronto doblegaron a los templarian, lanzandoles rayos mágicos desde el oscurecido y nublado cielo del desierto. Para las diez de la noche, tétricas siluetas negras de lo que alguna vez fueron valientes guerreros, pululaban en el rojiazul suelo del desierto de Asterak, y solo quedaban apenas dos templarian vivos: el Comandante Retinax, y el traidor Sub-Comandante.

Retinax, al ser un soldado de alto rango, y con cientos de alicornios con adyi-kal montandolos rodeandolo, materializó en su mano izquierda su granada de zaemdharín. El explosivo tenia forma de daga, y la potencia explosiva de cinco bombas de hidrógeno combinadas, solo tenia que romper el sello, y todos se irian al infierno. Pero Magma no lo permitiria. Tenía ya demasiado como para dejarlo ir por un soldado honorable. Atacó. Desenvainó su espada y le dió un corte diagonal, mas Retinax la paró con su escudo, y antes que el traidor se diera cuenta, el Comandante rompió el sello:

-¡Nahl Varritieri!-y la granada detonó en una explosión negra como la noche, devorando todo lo que tenia a su paso.

Mientras, en Equestria, el dia estaba soleado y despejado. En el desierto de Appleloosa se abria un portal negro en el otrora azul cielo. Nubes rojas como la sangre se formaban y de ellas emergia una extraña figura azul. Caia sin control hacia un pozo de arenas movedizas. Gracias al terriblemente fuerte impacto del objeto, este no se hundió inmediatamente, y le dió tiempo para incorporarse y llegar hasta suelo firme. Veia al hermoso cielo azul y en Cloudsdale eran las pruebas de pegasos. Era el turno de Rainbow Dash, y cuando terminó su turno con la Sonic Rainboom, fué visto por nuestro infortunado viajero. La explosión liberó tanta energia que calló al lodo y mientras se hundia lentamente en el fango, su armadura desplegaba en el VFD:

-"detectados niveles peligrosos de radiación psiónica en ambiente, TAEV, y tejidos internos. Procediendo a activar estasis regenerador. Tiempo estimado de reactivación: 3,650 dias. Apagando sistemas externos."- esto fué todo lo que el desafortunado ser vió antes de sucumbir ante la peligrosa radiación mágica, hundiendose como una piedra en el pozo, mientras su armadura lo descontaminaba y esperaba el dia para volver a emerger.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Despertar

Capitulo 1 "El Despertar"

10 años después

La grande y vasta llanura de Appleloosa estaba como siempre desierta. Eran pasadas de las tres de la mañana, y el frio del desierto yermo estaba en su punto mas alto.

En contraste con la inóspita y desolada tierra desertica de la llanura de Appleloosa, había vida animal en los alrededores: escorpiones del tamaño de un caballo rodeaban la zona, y aves de mas de siete metros de embergadura conocidas como urt, volaban en el oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas de la nación de Equestria.

Pero nada tenia que ver el festival del verano con lo que ocurria en Appleloosa, algo pasaba, fué un año despues de la derrota de Nightmare Moon, con esa explosión. Algo se movia dentro de la tierra, provocando un ruido atroz, como si se estuviera abriendo una tumba. Depronto, de la nada, el ruido cesó, y un horrible estruendo se escuchó en medio de la tranquila noche. Una mano de aparencia humana cerrada en puño rompia la dura roca de la llanura, al tiempo que un horrible grito se escuchaba en el perturbador silencio del desierto de Appleloosa.

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, la princesa Celestia despertaba para prepararse para levantar al sol. Todo estaba en aparente orden.

-¡AAAAAH!- se oyó dentro del agujero abierto con la mano, era una voz masculina, con un dolor horripilante, mientras tortuosamente seguía rompiendo la roca para liberarse de su milenaria prisión. Para ese entonces ya habia amanecido y el sol brillaba como de costumbre. La figura se incorporó y con luminosos ojos rojos observó a su alrededor, una expresión de creciente desconcierto se manifestaba en su rostro cobierto por una mascara de un extraño metal azul pardo, lleno de rayones, mientras se decia a sí mismo: -¿y ahora? ¿Donde estoy ahora?- pero no habia una sola alma que le respondiera; al menos no por ahora.

La extraña figura bipeda caminaba pesadamente por el árido suelo del desuerto mientras pensaba en voz alta: -en el nombre de los Siete Dioses, ¿que demonios pasó? Ese malnacido traidor de Magma... ¡Sin duda algo tuvo que ver ese imbecil! ¡mierda!- el calor del desierto alcanzaba su punto mas alto cuando al medio día divisó el pequeño pueblo de Appleloosa. -¡al fin! ¡Un pueblito! ¡Gracias a Ferlak!- el hambriento soldado llegó hasta el publo a las cuatro o cinco de la tarde.

Cuando entró al pueblo notó algo muy raro: los habitantes eran cuadrupedos, como un caballo pequeño. No podía creer lo que veía: hablaban, reían, mostraban inteligencia avanzada- por... los ...dioses... ¿¡QUE ES ESTO?!- al gritar, todo Appleloosa lo miró, ciertamente desconcertados, todos lo miraban con ojos inquisitivos, mientras susurraban. Así estuvo la situación por unos veinte o treinta minutos, hasta que el soldado rompió el silencio: -Saludos... seres. Mi nombre es Maelstrom Reginát Metalex Tarkord, Supremo Comandante del Ejercito Templarian, no ataquen, y no atacaré. ¿Quíen es su lider?- el sherif y alcalde del comfundido pueblo, Apple Leaves, habló:- hola... Maelstrom, emm... ¿Que es usted?- Mealstrom, aún mas confundido, contestó:- un templarian, ¿y usted?

Mientras Maelstrom obtenia respuestas a su extraña situación, en Ponyville también tenián sus propios problemas: la noche que Maelstrom apareció, el terremoto que desató derrumbó parte de la alcaldía, y Celestia envió albañiles para iniciar las reparaciones del edificio, mientras Twilight discutia con ella sobre sus lecciónes de amistad. Extrañamente, nadie oyó el ruido.

En Appleloosa ya había anochecido, y todos los ponys estaban en sus casas, mientras en la alcaldía Maelstrom hablaba con el incredulo alcalde, respondiendo sus preguntas mientras tomaban café y comian pies de manzana. Habían hablado del pueblo, de los ponies, y de todos temas, hasta poco mas de las diez de la noche, cuando Maelstrom empezó a contar sobre el y su raza:

- así que, tu ¿eres un alien? Interesante.

- sí, no creo haber visto nunca algo como usted, alcalde

- pero cuentame sobre tí y tu mundo, Tem... Eso.

-plarian, Templarian, mi mundo se llama así, ¿y que le gustaria saber?

- bueno, primero que nada ¿que eres tú? Yo tampoco he visto nunca algo como tú

- Bueno, soy un soldado adepto al diós Reginát, diós de la furia, pertenesco a la especie templarian, unica especie inteligente de Templarian... O al menos creo que lo era-el alcalde puso cara de consternación

-¿por qué lo dice?

- habia una guerra, contra un enemigo implacable y casi indetenible... temo que sea yó el ultimo de mi raza...

-eso es terrible

-si, vaya que si. En fin, estaba peleando en lo que parecia la ultima batalla, con poco menos de quinientos hombres y mujeres, cuando de la nada, un traidor cuyo nombre no mencionaré, me arrojó por un portal; cuando salí del vorticé, me hallaba en el desierto, eran como la una o dos de la tarde. En ese momento, me dediqué a explorar el sitio, que aparentemente era de arenas movedizas. Cuando alcanzé terreno firme, una intensísima explosión de colores variados en el cielo me cegó, y caí a las arenas movedizas. Mi armadura me puso en estasis para limpiar mi cuerpo de la radiación. Desperté cubierto de roca, según el calendario, unos diez años despues.

-wow... Así que eres, aparte del comandante supremo de ese ejercito, una especie de armadura andante? ¡Que magia tan extraña la tuya!

-¿magia? No, no es magia, es tecnología, pura tecnología.

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada cuando el alcalde le dijo a Mealstrom:

-wow, que tarde es, ¿le gustaria pasar la noche aquí mientras le encontramos un sitio donde vivir?- Maelstrom, alagado, respondió:

- seria un honor para mí.


	3. Capitulo 2: Reconocimiento

Capitulo 2: "Reconocimiento"

El sol se alzaba fuerte y poderoso en el poblado de Appleloosa, mientras los pueblerinos se levantaban de sus camas para empezar su día.

Para Mealstrom, todo le parecia extraño: sentia esa sensación de familiaridad en sus tripas de todos los días cuando se levantaba en su mundo natal. "No debe ser nada", pensó el, por que, siendo honestos, ¿como podia ser ESE su mundo? No tenía el mas minimo sentido... ¿O sí?.

Para las diez de la mañana, Maelstrom se encontraba desayunado manzanas con su nuevo amigo. Todo le parecia aún mas extraño: primero que nada, ¿como era posible que un caballo enano le hablara? Y aún mas extraño: ¿por qué Maelstrom le respondía? Mealstrom suponía que para su actual situación, peor era no tener respuestas, pero su fuente le originaba dudas aún mas dificiles de responder.

Mientras desayunaban, Apple Leaves notó el brillo metálico de su piel, y decidió preguntarle a ese respecto:

-emm, ¿por qué tu piel brilla, amigo?

-no es piel, es una armadura altamente avanzada tecnológicamente recubierta por una aleación metálica flexible llamada zuarananita, o zua, como le deciamos coloquialmente. Mi piel real se encuentra debajo de veinte centimetros de blindaje.

-¿y no te molesta traer eso todo el tiempo?

-a decir verdad, no. Creo que me acostumbré a tenerla puesta la mayoria del tiempo, y ademas, no puedo quitarmela, al menos no todavia.

-¿y para que tanta protección?

-por que mi piel ya no era lo bastante gruesa como para soportar los proyectiles adyi-kal.

-¿a qué?

-el enemigo del que te hablé anoche.

Cuando terminaban de comer, una pobre ama de casa entró despavorida con el sheriff:

-¡SHERIFF! ¡LOS BANDIDOS! ¡SE LLEVARON A MI HIJO! ¡AYUDEME!

Maelstrom miraba atónito, e instintivamente respondió:

-yo iré por su hijo señora, deme su nombre, y traeré a esos bastardos

-Maelstrom, no creo que sea una muy buena idea: hay unicornios entre ellos, y dudo que ese armatoste te proteja de su magia- Maelstrom parecía no hacer caso de las advertencias del sheriff

-no existe tal cosa, Apple. Traeré a su hijo. Solo deme localización, nombre del grupo, y cualquier cosa que le hallan dicho a ese respecto.- la señora apenas y podia articular palabra:

-se llama Iron Hoof, mi hijo se llama Iron Hoof.

-¿y la banda? ¿Algun cabecilla?- El sheriff respondió por la preocupada señora:

-se hacen llamar Marshalls, son una pandilla de seis integrantes: dos ponies de tierra, dos unicornios, y dos pegasos. Es todo lo que sé

-con eso basta, ¿no le dijeron algo, o dejaron una nota señora?

-me dijeron que debia ir sola a los campos de manzanas hoy a las cinco de la tarde en punto, con el dinero que les debia, o si nó, nunca lo volvería a ver de nuevo- en ese momento la señora no aguantó mas y rompió en llanto.

-despreocupese señora, yo le juro que traeré a su hijo sano y salvo, tengo una buena idea.

Eran yá las tres y média y la señora estaba en el campo de manzanas, con un saco de lona pequeño a un costado. La preocupación se veia en su joven, pero cansado rostro, mientras pensaba que la idea de Maelstrom fracasaría. A los cinco minutos aparecio un pegaso joven, no mayor a su hijo con un sobrero de paja bastante viejo y gastado que le cubria parte de la cara, hasta la naríz, y con aire altivo habló a la señora:

-el dinero- la señora se quitó el saco, y lo lanzó al pegaso, pegandole accidentalmente en el rostro.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- gritaba el adolorido pegaso, mientras se preparaba para cargar hacia la pobre mujer, mientras Maelstrom se lanzaba agilmente del manzano en el que se encontraba trepado, para quitarla del camino al tiempo que ponia su brazo en la trayectoria del enfurecido pony. La fuerza del golpe fué tal, que el pegaso escupió tres dientes y vomitó sangre antes de poder siquiera levantarse. Antes de que se pudiera incorporar, Maelstrom lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza.

-¡el muchacho! ¿¡Donde lo tienen?!, preguntaba colérico Maelstrom, retorciendo el ala izquierda del pegaso:

-dije... donde... tienen... al... muchacho! ¡Habla o te la arraco del hombro con todo y húmero! -el pegaso no soportó mas la horrible agonia y decidió hablar en un intento por salvar su vida.

-¡bién! ¡bién! ¡hablaré!- Al oir esto, el soldado soltó el ala del adolorido y humillado pony. Estaba horriblemente retorcida al revés, con casi todos los huesos rotos y los ligamentos colgando en el costado de lo que solía ser el ala.

-¿y bién?

-ese bastardo está a un kilómetro de aquí, en una cueva. Bién defendida. Dudo que seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir allí.

-localización. Exacta, no quiero mas juegos. Y tú me llevarás ahí personalmente, si nó, te arracaré las piernas pedazo a pedazo.

-está al sur, rumbo al desierto, por favor, te lo ruego, no me mates- suplicaba el notablemente asustado pegaso

-mientras no me des un motivo, no tengo por qué hacerlo. ¿Como te llamas?

-Blue Rider, me llaman Blue

-OK, Blue, así está el asunto: tu me llevas a la cueva, con el chico, y me llevo a tus amigos con el sheriff, incluyendote, si cooperas, veré que tu sentencia sea leve, ¿te parece bién?

-¿y si me niego?- Maelstrom volvia a tomar al pegaso azul, esta vez por el ala derecha:

-te arranco esta y hago que te la comas cruda, y de todos modos te obligo a que me lleves hasta ahí- Blue, al ver que era mejor cooperar, dijo:

-acepto.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Maelstrom y el maltrecho Blue Rider llegaban a la cueva. Al llegar a la entrada, una hermosa pony de tierra color vede menta con ojos de un rojo casi safiro salió a ver:

-la jefa dijo que sin visitantes, ¿quién es este imbécil?- Mientras la pony decia eso, las manos de Maelstrom irradiaron un intenso brillo azul, que cegó a los dos ponies momentaneamente. En la derecha habia un rifle de aspecto aterrador, que tenía un eje giratorio rotando a una velocidad tal, que generaba una luz roja, en la izquierda, una pistola de aspecto no menos intimidante, que apuntaba a la cabeza de la pony

-no me obligues a jalar del gatillo, mejor vallamos al grano: vengo por un muchacho de nombre Iron Hoof, que aparentemente les debe dinero, si no es mucha molestia, su preocupada madre lo nescesita, así que si fueras tan amable de llevarme hasta el, te lo agradeceria- la pony miraba intermitentemente a Maelstrom y a Blue, y se horrorizó al ver el estado del ala izquierda del pegaso:

-¿que, que te pasó en el ala?

-yo se lo hice, y si no quieres que te arranque algo a tí también, mejor te apuras- la pony no soportó la imagen y se desmalló.

-maldita sea, pegaso, parece que tu me llevarás adentro.


	4. Capitulo 3: Consecuencias Imprevistas

Capitulo 3 "Consecuencias Imprevistas"

La entrada de la cueva estaba tapada por una puerta de madera vieja y podrída, cerrada con un candado mágico.

-¿por que la cerradura brilla así?- el pegaso miraba a Maesltrom como se mira a alguíen en extremo ignórante

-es magia, ¿que no la conoces?

-no existe la magia, debe ser alguna especie de cerradura psiónica, quizá de origen almasuori… - Maelstrom escaneó el candado, su analisis desplegó la siguiente información en forma de una voz automatizada: "Radiación anómala detectada. Dispositvo no manipulable por medios electrónicos. Posible origen: Alicornio. Proceda con discreción", a lo que el soldado dijo: -creo que la puedo tirar con un explosivo

-¿que no existe la magía? Que, ¿estás loco o qué?

-cállate y retrocede mientras pongo la carga- de sus manos salió otra vez el mismo resplandor de antes y apareció en ellas un paquete de aspecto extraño no mayor en tamaño a una sandía, de color grís metálico. Avanzó hasta la puerta y lo colocó firmemente en el suelo, mientras Blue lo veía de espaldas presionando la pantalla de luz que el artefacto había desplegado.

-explotará en dos minutos, mejor quitemos a esta tipa de aquí- Maelstrom cargó a la pony en su espalda y la recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo de arena del desierto, mientras el contador del explosivo mostraba extraños simbolos de color rojo

-está por detonar, mejor mantente aquí.

-dices que no existe la magia y aún así la utilizas.

-por ultima vez: no existe la magia, si te refieres al brillo, se llama Desmaterialización, me permite reconstruir cualquier cosa.

-magia, pura magia.

-tecnología- en eso estaban, cuando la carga detonó, creando una estrepitosa explosión de plasma color verde pálido, que fundió la arena adyacente y la transformó en cristal. Maelstrom ni se inmutó, mientras Blue estaba tirado en el suelo del susto.

-¿llamas a eso magia?

-¡sí!, ¡¿que fué eso?!

-una carga de demolición electroplasmática, o CDE.

-¡ah! ¡Genial!

-mientras tus amigos no nos ataquen todo esto deberia ir bién y no trendría que utilizar otra. Movámonos. ¡Ah sí!-Maelstrom se detnía subítamente para amarrar a la pony, cuando terminó, la llevó con ellos hasta la entrada de la cueva.

En esa cueva habia un aire de extrema familiaridad para Maelstrom, era como si, de la nada, hubiera entrado a una especie de cápaula del tiempo, y se veia notablemente consternado ante la idéa.

Blue Rider sabía exactamente a donde iba, pero Maelstrom no confíaba en el: aunque el pegaso tenia un ala casi destruida, y le faltaban tres dientes, el sabía que tramaba algo, por lo tanto, le apuntó con su rifle todo el tiempo.

Los Marshalls, al ver el estado de rehén de Blue, no repararon en atacar y Maelstrom vació su rifle con una pony de tierra, desparramando sus viceras por el suelo pardo de la cueva, mientras los unicornios le disparaban rayos mágicos multicolores que apenas y rozaban al templarian. Dada su experiencia en el combate cercano, doblegó a los dos ponies a golpes antes que Blue Rider siquiera se puediera mover.

Un increible sentimiento de desesperación invadió al templarian al ver en donde tenían a Iron Hoof: era una camara que brillaba en un intensísimo y casi cegador color violéta, y el pequeño pony anaranjado se encontraba encadenado a la pared de cristal. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un saco de lona de color café muy pálido

-ahí está, sano y salvo

-sabes que no puedo dejar que salgas conciente de aquí- al decir esto, Maelstom le dió un culatazo con el rifle por debajo de la nuca, noqueando al pony, posteriormente, se dirigió con el prisionero para liberarlo de sus cadenas

-soy el Comandante Supremo Maelstrom Tarkord, no te preocupes, ya estás a salvo, te sacaré de aquí

-¿por qué?

-tu madre me envia, está muy preocupada por tí- mientras desataba al aterrorizado potro, oyó un ténue sonído de aleteo, como si una paloma estuviera atras de el haciendo un ruido mínimo, antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta, una piedra del tamaño de un librero le calló encima. Enterrado, Maelstrom escuchó el ahogado grito de dolor del potro. Cuando se liberó de la roca, vió al pobre animal tirado en el resplandeciente suelo morádo de la cámara, con sangre saliendo a borbotónes de su pierna derecha, con una cortada hecha por una pegaso color negro, de apariencia macabra. Su melena respladecia en un color grís muy claro, y su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por una venda que otrora pudo haber sido blanca, el ojo sano era de un color morado tan brillante como el de la cueva misma. Su Cutie Mark era un extraño diseño, con forma de glifo de aspecto ancestral. Sotenia una daga cullo filo era de la misma piedra de la cueva, que apuntaba directamente al templarian tirado en el suelo.

Un tiempo indeterminado despues el era el que ahora estaba encadenado a la pared, con un herído Iron Hoof retorciendose de dolor. Le habian curado tóscamente la herida con una venda de apariencia insalubre, color marrón oscuro. A los pocos segundos de recuperar por completo la conciencia, Maelstrom habló al pegaso:

-¡liberenme!

-callate, miserable imbécil

-¿y quién te dá el derecho a callarme?- diciendo esto, el templarian forcejeó con las cadenas, y lentamente estaba provicando fisuras en la dura roca, pero estas desaparecian casi al instante.

-zaemdharín... puro. ¿Como es posible?- Maelstrom estba comfundido, el zaemdharín solo existia en Templarian, ¿como era eso posible? debía haber otra explicación.

-¿comfundido? eso parece. Sé quién eres, Maelstrom, no llevas ni tres dias aquí, y casi toda Equestria te conoce. Increible, debo decir que te envidio, ojalá mi gente tuviera tanta fama.

-¿como sabes de mí?

-en este país las noticias vuelan. Vienen y ván todo el tiempo. Tenemos ojos y oídos en los mas altos cargos equestrianos

-¿de que país hablas?

-de Equestria por supuesto, uníco país civilizado del mundo

-y, dime, ¿cual es tu nombre, pegaso?

-me dicen jefa, y así me gusta- terminando esta frase, la pegaso se acercó al cuello de Maelstrom con la daga rosando su armadura, la cual era menos densa en esta parte, y el filo del cuchillo podría facilmente cortarle la aorta.

-ahora tu eres mi prisionero.


	5. Capitulo 4: Vazna

Capitulo 4 "Vazna"

Maelstrom odiaba que le llamaran "prisionero" pero con una daga de zaemdharín en el cuello, poco podía hacer al respecto. Ademas, debia esperar a saber cual era el plan de la Jefa, despues de todo, ¿que tenia que perder?.

Y así pasaron los dias hasta que Golden Heart, la madre de Iron Hoof, se desesperó.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿quieres calmarte Golden? ya llegará con tu hijo, ten fé

-¡¿como me dices que tenga fé?! ¡es un extraño!

-es un soldado, sin duda tiene todo dominado, y ahora mismo ya viene hacia aquí-Apple Leaves comfiaba en Maelstrom, pero aún así tenia sus dudas.

En la cueva, que los Marshalls llamaban "Vazna", a Maelstrom y a Iron Hoof los trataban relativamente bién: los alimentaban a los dos regularmente, y a Iron Hoof le cambiaban el vendadje casi con la miama frecuencia. A Maelstrom le impresionó la rapidez con la que la herida sanaba, e incluso lo grabó con la camara de su armadura.

A la tercera semana, la jefa entró de nuevo a la cueva y habló a Maelstrom:

-¿recuerdas aquella pony que masacraste?

-¿y como olvidarla?

-bueno, era falsa- Maelstrom no creia lo que oía- ¿como que era falsa? ¡si ví sus entrañas salir!

-un truco mental, no mataste a nadie, todo fué una prueba

-¿para qué?

-para probar si eras digno de ser un Marshall

-¿y para que demonios quiero yó ser uno de ustedes? son pandilleros

-no es del todo cierto. Mi gente a estado protegiendo secretamente a las princesas Celestia y Luna desde que nacieron hace cinco mil años, y sabemos que Luna ha sido secuestrada por una extraña organización llamada "Los Hijos del Sol" y esta siendo suplantada por una impostora

-y ustedes quieren que salve a su princesa, ¿verdad?

-exacto, eres perfecto para este trabajo, nosotros nesecitamos a alguién que no esté relacionado ni siquiera en especie con estos tipos, ya que tienen la capacidad de lavarle el cerebro a los ponies

-y yo soy el indicado por ser templarian, ¿cierto?

-exacto otra vez

-¿y que hay del chico? ¿por qué secuestraron a un niño así?

-parte del examen, necesitabamos a alguien lo suficiente valiente como para ir a salvar a alguién sin siquiera conocerlo, ademas, el chico ya está bién, será devuelto a Appleloosa esta noche, solo queda decirte a tí cual es tu nueva misión

-¿y el sheriff? ¿no le diremos nada?

-entre menos sepan los civiles, mejor. Parecerá que te fuiste luego de terminar el trabajo

-OK, acepto, solo queda una cosa mas: ¿como son Celestia y Luna?- la pegaso le dirigió esa misma mirada de Blue Rider- ¿que como son Celestia y Luna? ¿has vuvido en una cueva los ultimos mil años?

-en teoria llegué aqui hace diez años, gracias a una eplosión multicolores caí a unas arenas movedizas, me hundí y se solidificó, hace apenas una semana me liberé de esa piedra- la cara de la pegaso subitamente se transformó, se dió cuenta que habia cometido un error.

-lo siento, no lo sabia

-no hay cuidado, pero si no te molesta, ya que ya no eres hostil, ¿podrias liberarme de aquí?

-¡oh perdón!- no perdió tiempo y libero a Maelstrom. El le agradeció.

-¿mejor?

-bastante, gracias. Y por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre verdadero?

-no tengo, me dicen Big Mama

-y regresando a lo de tus princesas...

-¿sabes lo que es un alicornio?- al oir este nombre, Maelstrom se quedó helado... Le regresaban memorias... Y empezó a recordar: era de tarde, como las cinco o seis, y todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una gruesa nube de polvo, se oían espadas y disparos por doquier, mientras Maelstrom peleaba furiosamente contra todo lo que se le cruzara. De pronto volteó. Un alicornio negro de ojos de un vacio color blanco lo miraban, dispuesto a matarlo y comerse su carne. Pero no. El no lo permitiria. Arrenetió contra el alicornio de frente con su espada apuntando hacia adelante, corrió a toda velocidad, y atraesó al animal con la fuerza de una locomotora y la furia de un oso.

-¡Maelstrom, desperta!- le gritaba Big Mama- ¡hey!

-perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Continua


	6. Capitulo 5: Respuestas Inconclusas

Capitulo 5 "Respuestas inconclusas"

Y dicho y hecho: Big Mama devolvió a Iron Hoof al pueblo a la media noche, lo limpiaron y lo dejaron a la puerta de su casa. Cuando tocaron la puerta, y Golden Heart fué a ver quién era, no pudo contener el grito de felicidad que le salió de la garganta, mientras entre sollosos abrazaba a su maltrecho hijo.

Al amanecer, aproximadamente a las ocho o nueve de la mañana, Golden Heart y su hijo fuerón con el sheriff para agradecerle a Maelstrom por lo qur hizo, pero el no se encontraba por ningun lado.

-¿y donde estará? ¿No llegó anoche?-le preguntaba un agradecido Iron Hoof al sheriff.

-no, no llegó anoche, solo habia una nota en la puerta de la alcaldia, que decía: "de nada", se me hace muy extraño.

-lo bueno es que el ya está bién, ojalá estuviera aquí para agradecerle.- decia la madre del potro.

-algo me dice que el es de los que hacen todo por el placér de hacerlo. Siempre hablaba del honor y eso.

-ojalá esté bién, era un buén sujeto.

-si que lo era, amigo.

Mientras tanto, Maelstrom se encontraba con sus nuevos anfitriones, acomodandolo en una de las camaras de Vazna. Dado que la unica diferencia entre una y otra era la distribuición de las estalactítas y estalagmítas, no habia mucho para escojer. Al final Maelstrom escojió una pequeña con una cama y un libréro. La cama era un catre hecho de madera atado con cuerdas de cáñamo, recubierto con un sarápe de piel de mantícora, la cual no se veía nada cómoda, pero no le importó; habia estado en estasis por diez años, así que, ¿cual era la diferencia?

Maelstrom se terminó de instalar a las tres de la tarde, y cuando se terminó de acomodar, la pony que noqueó en la entrada de la cueva entró a su habitación:

-hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- le decia con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡hey! ¡hola! oye, perdon por lo de la amenaza y todo eso, no sabia que fueran los buenos, y por cierto, ¿como está el pegaso azul?.

-¿Blue? ya está bién, vaya que le retorciste el ala, no sabia que alguién aparte de los minutáuros tuviera tanta fuerza.

-parte de las habilidades de la furia, ni yó sabia que podía hacer eso.

-je, oye, la jefa quiere que vallas a la antecámara para recibir tus instrucciónes, y no le gusta mucho esperar.

-O.K., voy para allá. Solo una cosa antes de que te vallas.

-¿sí?.

-¿cual es tu nombre?.

-Mint Perl.

-gracias, al menos ya sé a quién amarré.

Al llegar a la antecámara, Big Mama estaba esperandolo detras de una mesa enorme de granito con un folder color crema, no muy grueso.

-aquí estan tus ordenes, solo hace falta que nos digas una cosa mas: ¿esa cosa te puede volver invisible?

-sí, modo sigiloso se llama, pero no puedo ver al activarlo.

-con eso nos basta. Debes ir aquí.- la pony señaló en un mapa del tamaño de la mesa con su pezuña el poblado de Ponyville -cuando te encuentres allí, debes buscar a una unicornio llamada Twilght Sparkle, vive en la biblioteca del pueblo, no tiene pierde, es un arbol gigante.

-y al llegar a este sitio y hablar con esta tipa, ¿que hago?

-en este folder estan tus ordenes, así como setenta monedas, que te serviran para ir en tren de Appleloosa hasta Ponyville, encuanto llegues allá, Twilight me avisará. No olvides esto, te hara parecer como un minotauro- y la jefa le entregó una gastada y desvensijada caperuza color negro.

-O.K., ¿y cuando parto?.

-cuando quieras.

-de una vez, entre mas rapido, mejor.

-perfecto.

Maelstrom salió de la cueva a media noche, para que nadie lo viera. Al llegar a la estación, se acercó al conductor y le compró un boleto:

-buenas noches, un boleto a Pony… Pony…

-¿ville?

-si eso. Gracias

-está de suerte, solo queda un boleto a Ponyville. Seran dos monédas.

-OK, tenga.-Maelstrom las sacó de una bolsa que traia en el costado izqueirdo de la caperuza. Cuando se las dió al conductor, gritó:

-¡TODOS ABORDO!- y Maelstrom entró. En su boleto no decia nada acerca del asiento, y aunque lo hubiera dicho, el no entendia nada de lo que estaba escrito en el boleto. -valla, que letras mas extrañas… ¿eso es una media luna?- todos en el trén estaban en sus asuntos: nadie hacia caso de nadie, todos, o dormian, o leian, por que nadie tenia nada mas que hacer mas que pasar el rato.

Y así fué el viaje de doce horas hacia Ponyville. Maelstrom se pasó hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo el el desierto, para las siete, el soldado no aguantó mas y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al medio dia, ya en Ponyville, lo despertó el silbato del trén, mientras se frotaba los parpados y se estiraba los brazos. Miró atravez de la ventana por ultima vez y salió del vagón. Al salir miró a su alrededor y pensó: "¿acaso todos son pueblos rurales aquí o qué? no ví ninguna ciudad o siquiera carretera en el viaje, esto es de hecho lo mas avanzado que he visto hasta ahora. Tengo que buscar a esa tal Twilight, ella de seguro tendrá mas respuestas" y se dirigió hacia el pueblo a buscar la bibliotéca, cosa que resultó ser un poco mas dificil de lo que creía que sería.

A las dos de la tarde Maelstrom ya se habia desesperado y paró enfrente del Sugarcube Corner para tomar un café. Entró y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró vacía, esta se encontraba enfrente de una ventana. Mientras el veia por ella a los ponies, la señora Cake se le acercó.

-¿que le sirvo, joven?- preguntó cordialmente la señora Cake.

-un café. Negro, no quiero nada dulce por ahora.

-enseguida caballero.

-gracias- seguía viendo por la ventana cuando pasó a su lado Pinkie Pie, y esta lo saludó tan energicamente como siempre saludaba a los otros:

-¡holaholaholahola! ¿comotellamas?- al hablar tan fuerte y tan rápido, sacó a Maelstrom de su trance y casi lo tira de la silla del susto.

-¡¿que te pasa niña?!

-¡uh! lo siento, no queria asustarte, emm… ¿como te llamas?

-Maelstrom, Maelstrom Reginát Metalex Tarkord, ¿y tú?

-Pinkie, Pinkie Pie, ¿cual era tu nombre otra vez?, parece de otro mundo

-dime Maelstrom nada mas si se te hace mas facil, Pinkie Pie

-¡biénvenido a Ponyville, Maelstrom!, ¡que pases un buén día!

-gracias, hey, ¿conoces a una tal Twilight Sparkle?

-¿Twilight? ¡sí es mi amiga! sé donde vive, si queires te llevo cuando termines tu café

-gracias de nuevo, que amable eres.

Cuando terminó su café, Pinkie lo estaba esperando en la entrada del local, y Mealstrom le dijo:

-¿lista?

-¡claro! ¡hay tanto que te quiero preguntar!

-claro, pregunta.

-¿de donde eres?- Maelstrom pensó que seria mejor fingir demencia a dar su verdadera historia, así que le dijo:

-no lo recuerdo, me dijeron que Twilight me ayudaría a recordarlo.

-¿y como sabes tu nombre?- la cara se le puso helada, no sabia que decirle, y decidió mejor contar la verdad.

-OK, si lo recuerdo todo, el caso es que nescecito ir con ella por algo muy importante.

-¿y que es?.

-confidencial, no te puedo decir.

-¡vamos! ¡prometo no decir nada!.

-no pedo confiar en tí, apenas y te conozco.

-¡lo prometo! ¿siiiiiiii?- y Pinkie lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-no, no te contaré, lo que sí te puedo decir es de donde vengo.

-¡hum!, está bién, dime.

-vengo de un planéta llamado Templarian, ultimo del sistema estelar Arama, tiene un solo sol y una sola luna, llamados Zhamak y Tooi, respectivamente.

-¡uh! ¿y como es?

-seco, árido, tiene tormentas de ácido sulfúrico una vez al mes, en ocasiones llueve agua, pero es mas común que llueva ácido nítrico. Tiene muchos volcanes. Eso es en el hemisferio sur, en el norte, que es de donde vengo, el clíma es helado, también hay tormentas de ácido, pero este viene tan caliente, que se vaporiza antes de poder tocar el suelo.

-valla, que… lindo, aqui en Equestria no hay nada de eso

-ya me dí cuenta, este sitio si que es agradable: no hay guerra, o siquiera crimenes, que hermoso

-¿guerra?

-habia una en mi mundo

-¡pobrecito!

-no es para tanto, me enseñaron a aceptar la derrota y a usarla como recurso de furia- Pinkie Pie pareció no escuchar lo ultimo. En cuanto arrivaron le anunció al templarian:

-¡listo! ¡llegamos!, dejame ver si está en casa-y la pony se fué dando brinquitos hasta la puerta, llamando con un gracioso ritmo. A los pocos segundos, Twilight abrió la puerta, y habló a Pinkie:

-¿que nescecitas Pinkie?

-¡hola! un amigo te viene a ver, dice que es importante, y lo es tanto que no me lo quiso decir

-¿a sí? ¿y donde está?

-¡aquí atrás!- y la pony se dió la vuelta súbitamente para señalar con su pezuña al visitante- ¡dile hola, Maelstrom!- el soldado saludó solemnemente a Twilight Sparkle:

-buenas tardes, señorita Sparkle, mi nombre es Maelstrom Reginát Metalex Tarkord- la cara de Twilght se transformó a una mas seria:

-saludos, te estaba esperando. Lo siento, Pinkie, no puedes quedarte.

-¿también tú? ¡creí que eramos amigas!

-y lo somos Pinkie, es que esto es delicado.

-¡te prometo no decirle a nadie! ¡es una Pinkiepromesa!- la unicornio no sabia que hacer, y finalmente sucumbió ante los ruegos de Pinkie Pie.

-está bién, entra. Usted también, Maelstrom.

Adentro, Maelstrom no encontraba cabida: para un ser de dos metros de altura, la bibloteca que para las ponies era enorme, aplastaba al templarian. Tuvo que estar en cuclillas todo el tiempo para entrar.

-asi que, ¿tu eres el nuevo Marshall?

-así es, Big Mama dijo que usted me daria mis siguientes instrucciones, ¿como procedemos ahora?.

-suguiero que te acompañemos mis amigas y yó, nescesitarás ayuda para derrotarlos.

-con el debido respeto, dudo que sirvan para algo mas que carne de cañón; si estos tipos son tan poderosos, mejor voy yo solo.

-y con el debido respeto, señor, usted no sabe con quienes está tratando: somos los Elementos de La Armonia, te seremos de utilidad, ademas, soy tu superior al mando.- Maelstrom se sentía ofendido: ¿como era posible que ELLA le diera ordenes? Mas era un soldado, y conocia bién su poscición.

-si señora, pero le advierto: soy muy violento, no es mi problema si usted o alguna de sus amigas como la aquí presente sufre algún trauma. ¿cuando partimos?

-en una semana, Big Mama también dijo que te diera alojamiento durante ese tiempo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-como si tuviera mas opciónes, ¿o nó?

-si no quieres, puedes dormir afuera- Twilight dijó con un tono de creciente molestia.

-no me referia a eso, aunque a decir verdad, poco me importa donde duerma esta noche. Lo unico que me importa es saber que le pasó a mi pueblo, y si para logralo requiere rescatar a un alicornio, daré mi propia vida para lograrlo, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿y que quieres hacer soldado?

-supongo que tiene razón, señorita Sparkle, requeriremos toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir, y si eso quiere decir que traerá a sus amigos, que así sea.

Cuando Pinkie se retiró del lugar, Twilight se sintió con mas calma para poder hablar con Maelstrom seriamente:

-ahora que Pinkie Pie ya se fué, podemos discutir sobre tí.

-no le puedo contar mas de lo que sé ahora mismo. Depende de lo que quiera saber.

-¿como es exactamente que llegaste aquí, a Equestria?

-no lo tengo muy claro; en un momento, era una batalla encarnizada por sobrevivir, y en otro, me encontraba callendo en un desierto de cielo azul. Templarian no tenia cielo azul, era rojo. Caí en un pozo de arenas movedizas.

-¿y como saliste de ahí?

-estaba enterrado. Si no hubiera sido por que mi armadura se bloqueó de tal modo que permitó a mis pulmones extenderse, me hubiera sofocado al instante. Pude romper la roca gracias a una combinación de furia y fuerza bruta, segun el registro, estuve diez años... como decirlo… dormido. Yo no recuerdo eso, por supuesto.

-hace diez años… el tiempo cuando tuve mi Cutie Mark… ¿no viste nada raro en el cielo?

-si con raro se refiere a una explosión en forma de arcoiris, entonces sí. Según mi armadura, la misma radiación que surge de su cuerno es la que me noqueó, solo que esta fué miles de veces mas potente. Y si eso fué hace solo diez años, no me explico como es que ustedes hallan sobrevivido a tamaña cantidad de radiación psiónca.

-que extraño.

-creame, para este momento la palabra ha perdido todo significado para mí.

-¿es cierto que lo que traes puesto es una armadura?.

-exacto, una ASAT, para ser mas precisos.

-¿que significa ASAT?.

-Armadura de Soporte Armamentistico Táctico, la mas avanzada en cuanto a protección personal autopropulsada su refiere.

-¿por que es azul?

-denota mi rango. Verá, en tiempos remótos, al color azul era muy dificil de conseguir, y si alguién tenia una armadura azul, denotaba una gran poscición social y militar. En tiempos mas modernos fué solo para usos militares.

-interesante.


	7. Capitulo 6: Conociendo Aliadas

Capitulo 6 "Conociendo Aliadas"

La primera noche de Maelstrom en Ponyville fué bastante agitada: toda la noche tuvo pesadillas, y se levantaba constantemente. Dado que le tocó dormir en un catre al lado de Spike, tuvo que soportar la peste a azufre que hemanaba de su nariz, a la cual Twilight ya estaba mas que acustumbrada.

Cuando pensó que eran ya las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, el reloj lo sacaba de la duda, y le indicaba que eran apenas las ocho de la noche. "Que cruel ironia, tantos libros, y no los puedo leer. Tengo que encontrar como conciliar el sueño" pensó. Bajó lo mas silenciosamente que pudo las escaleras, pero el hecho de que varios de los escalones rechinaran no ayudaba mucho. Al llegar abajo, se acercó a la puerta con mucha cuatela, y la abrió. Para su sorpresa, casi todo el pueblo se encontraba despierto, mas en sus casas. "Esto es malo" pensó. Se quitó la caperuza y activó el modo sigiloso; al hacerlo, lentamente su cuerpo se iba desvanciendo hasta desaparecer. Ya que estaba desprovisto de visión, mas no ciego, caminó un poco para despejar su mente. En algunas ocaciones apagaba el modo sigiloso para ver a las felices familias en las casas. Todo era una maravilla para Maesltrom; por fín habia encontrado un sitio al que nombrar como "pacífico". Pocas cosas lo ponian mas feliz que eso.

Y así pasó hasta que todo el pueblo se retiró a dormir. Para ese momento eran la once de la noche, y Maelstrom todavia no tenia sueño, así que siguió paseando. Al ver un sitio tan tranquilo y silencioso, casi lamentó estar en misión, pues deseaba pasar ahí un buén tiempo.

Volvió a la casa unos veinte minutos despues, rocojió su caperuza, cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras, se recostó en el catre con sus luminosos ojos rojos abiertos. Extrañamente, aunque fueran de luz, estos no alumbraban el extremadamente oscuro cuarto de arriba.

En toda la noche no durmió ni diez minutos, y solo se quedó con los ojos abiertos hasta que amaneció.

Cuando el sol salió, Twilight fué la primera en saludar a Maelstrom:

-¡buenos días!- dijo la unicornio entre bostezos.

-¡buenos dias, Twilight! y emm… invitado-dijo el dragón bebé.

-igualmente. ¿Durmieron bién?.

-no me quejo- comentó Spike -pero he tenido mejores noches.

-igual yó, no me acostumbro a dormir bajo techo de nuevo. ¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy, señorita Sparkle?.

-primero que nada, dejarás de llamarme así, dime Twilight. Segundo, hoy nos contarás todo sobre tí, tu especie y tu guerra, pero luego de desayunar y cuando conozcas a mis amigas.

-usted manda, Twilight.

-mejor.

La pony y su ayudante bajaron a desallunar por las escaleras, pero Maelstrom no soportaba la lentitud del proceso y simplemente se tiró por el barandal. Dado que la altura era de menos de un metro, el soldado no hizo ningún daño al piso de madera, pero sí hizo retumbar la casa con un golpe seco.

-¡que brusco!- gritó Twilight

-lo siento, no era mi intención serlo. Procedimento estandar.

-¿y que comian en tu mundo en el desayuno?- preguntó el dragón

-por lo general carne de lazrra, con yuta de beber

-¿ustedes comian carne?- preguntó asqueada la unicornio.

-claro, somos omnivoros

-¿y que es yuta? ¿es de algo comestible?

-es una bebida dulce, no muy espesa, color purpura, hecha de una fruta llamda lozme, también muy dulce. La pulpa del lozme era duluida con agua salada, y servida en una copa de huesos de lazrra.

-reugnante. Aquí se comen unicamente cosas hechas de frutas y verduras.

-dieta vegetariana… ya me habia olvidado de ella.

Terminaron desayunando papaya con avena, para el asombro de Maelstrom, Spike comió todo tipo de piedras preciosas, todas conocidas por el templarian.

-¿como puedes comer eso?-preguntó intrigado Maelstrom

-al igual que como tú comes carne- respondió por el dragón Twilight

-dudo que mi dieta sea la causa de tu descontento, tomando en cuenta lo elevados que estan tus niveles de glucosa en tu sangre, ademas tu corazón late con mucha fuerza, ¿que te molesta?- ella no sabia que responder, ¿como sabía que su corazón latia con fuerza?, ¿y como sabia que su glucosa estaba alta?.

-¿como sabes que…

-por que lo oigo latir, se olle de hecho bastante alterado, si es por el hecho de que coma carne, no te preocupes, solo como animales grandes, nunca seres inteligentes. ¿Eso te calma?

-algo.

Al termino de la comida, Twilight llevó a Maelstrom al Sugarcube Corner para conocer a sus amigas, y dar una descripción mas detallada sobre el y lo que podia hacer. Llegaron a eso de las diez y media de la mañana, y para aún mas asombro de Maelstrom, el sitio estaba vacío, solo estaban en el lugar cinco ponies de distintos colores, a los cuales escaneó con su armadura. Los datos que desplegó el analisis lo sorprendieron:

"Capacidad psiónica alta detectada en cinco de cinco sujetos escaneados. Riesgo de contaminación de dharín, tipos α a λ, proceda con discreción". ¿como se habian contaminado de dharín? ¿y en qué momento?.

-¿esas son tus amigas?.

-sí, estan ansiosas de conocerte.

-ah, genial- dijo con un tono sarcástico. Mientras mas se acercaban a las ponies, el contador de radiación de Maelstrom se estaba volviendo loco por tanta energía radioactiva, y tuvo que apagarlo por que el ruido lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Al llegar a la mesa, Rainbow Dash fué la primera en hablar:

-¿así que este es el que nos va a ayudar? ¡JÁ! ¡yo doy mas miedo!- antes que el templarian pudiera hablar, Applejack interrumpió;

-Rainbow tiene razón, el sujeto no se ve bastante malo para mí, ¿segura que es una buena idea Twilight?

-¡ademas miren ese traje! ¡que pecado contra el estilo!-comentó Rarity. En eso estaban, cuando la armadura dijo internamente con una voz robótica:

"Aviso, destectadas firmas genéticas adyi-kal en las cercanias, radio, doscientos metros"- al tiempo que Pinkie avisaba:

-¡MIS OREJAS SE MUEVEN!

-silencio… ay no- antes que el templarian reaccionara, una figura transparente se abalanzó hacia las desprevenidas ponies, pero con reflejos felinos el soldado tomó por el abdomen al ser invisivle y con fuerza titánica lo azotó en el suelo de madera del local, creando un crater pequeño. El impacto fué tal, que el sujeto explotó en una nube de luz blanca, revelando su apariencia fisica. Traia una capucha grís, impecablemente limpia. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara del mismo color con cristales verdes en donde debian estar los ojos. Estaba aparentemente muerto, y Maelstrom peeguntó:

-¿estan todas bién?- las ponies estaban tan asustadas que no supieron que contestar- dije: ¡¿están… todas… bién?! ¡contesten maldita sea!-

-si creo que sí- respondió Applejack.

-¡¿que demonios era eso?!- preguntó Twilight.

-eso- contestaba entre jadeos el templarian- es una adyi-kal, un Zataram, o Espectro.

-¿e-e-e-esta m-muerto?- preguntó horrorizada Fluttershy.

-apenas y está inconciente, así no se mata a una adyi-kal- y Maelstrom tomó al ser encapuchado por el torax y lo depositó bruscamente en la mesa. Hecho esto, lo tomó de la cabeza, y le dió una vuelta de 180°. Al hacerlo, se olló un crujido muy fuerte- ahora sí está muerta.- a las ponies les corrió una fria sensación en la espalda, mas para el templarian matar adyi-kals se habia convertido en algo así como un hobbie.

-y como hubo uno, tengan por seguro que habrá más. Ahora que este murió, mandarán mas. Sugiero que todas vengan a la biblioteca si quieren sobrevivir. Ahora solo nos queda una duda: ¿quién envió a este tipo? y ¿de donde carajo salió una adyi-kal en este planeta?-.

Para las ponies, ser perseguidas por asesinos pertenicientes a una raza que se suponia extinta era algo horrible. Incluso la masculina y valerosa Rainbow Dash estaba aterrada, estos seres eran peores incluso que los Changelings, y nisiquiera Pinkie Pie pudo anticipar la presencia de uno de ellos hasta que estuvo muy cerca. Pero para Maelstrom las cosas se habian hecho aún mas extrañas, pero por lo menos sabia qué estaba suplantando a Luna.

En la biblioteca, todas estaban reunidas en la sala principal. Afuera se habia desatado una gran tormenta.

-es bueno que estemos vivos, con estos tipos no se juega.- sentenció el soldado

-¿y que haremos?- preguntó Rarity

-hacerles creer que ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que ocurre, pero tampoco atraerlos, por lo pronto, procuren hacer como si nada pasó. Las vigilaré a todas personalmente, y si algo pasa, me encargaré yo mismo.- a Fluttershy no le gustaba la idea, por como lo decia, sugeria que mataria mas, y con una vez fué mas que suficiente para ella:

-no nos precipitemos, quizá solo nos quería hablar, ¿o nó?

-temo decirte que nó. Las adyi-kal solo siguen ordenes, y no les importa nada mas que servir a la Kyrila. No negocian, no se rinden, y menos hablan con sus victimas. Ni siquiera les importan sus muertos, de hecho todo lo ven con lógica: son un peligro para sus planes, por eso deben morir.- para Fluttershy, recibr esa información fué como un puñetazo en la cara, no concebia que existiese algo tan malvado.

-¿y bién?

-OK, Maelstrom tiene razón chicas, el los conoce mejor que nosotras, creo que hay que escucharlo- sugirió Twilight.

-perfecto, lo primero que deben hacer si se encuntran con uno es, NO CORRER, NUNCA, JAMÁS, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, CORRAN. Es mejor quedarse y pelear. Lo segundo, improvisen. A una Adyi-Kal no le gusta salir del molde. Tercero. Luchen unidas. Y por último pero no menos importante, cuarto, carguen. Siempre carguen

-¿y como crees que vamos a pelear?- preguntó Rarity.- el templarian se quedó callado.

-ya se me ocurrirá algo. Descansen.


	8. Capitulo 7: Dias de Entrenamiento

Capitulo 7 "Dias de entrenamiento"

Esta vez, Maelstrom sí pudo dormir, parado, pero lo hizo, mas hubiera preferido no hacerlo. En esta ocación las pesadillas se hicieron mas vívidas que nunca.

Era una hora indeterminada del día. El cielo rojo estaba cubierto por una enorme nube negra, que tapaba todo el firmamento. La ciudad capital de Templarian, Zu, habia visto mejores dias: todo la ciudad se habia perdido sector a sector, y el Sector 21, unico sector que quedaba bajo dominio templarian, estaba desierto. Los civiles que tuvieron la mala fortuna de quedarse en el lugar, tuvieron que ayudar a repeler a los invasores alicornios, lo cual no era sencillo, puesto que solo los atacaban desde el cielo, con magia, radiación a la cual los templarian eran en extremo vulnerables.

Maelstrom veia al deprimente yermo en que se habia convertido su amada ciudad. Esta fué la ciudad que lo vió nacer, y ahora seria la que lo veria morir. El creia firmemete en que moriria defendiendo Zu. El despedazado sector comercial estaba rodeado por murallas gríses descoloradas, que aunque viejas y de apariencia inestable, eran en extremo resistentes, incluso a los desconocidos poderes de los alicornios. No cruzaban por arriba gracias a los cañones antiaereos que pululaban en los techos de los altísimos edificios monocromáticos del sector administrativo, adyacente al comercial.

El ambiente estaba plagado de ruidos de batalla: órdenes, disparos de distintas armas, e incluso de magia alicornio poblaban el lugar. Pero Maelstrom no queria oirlo. Simplemente no queria oir los gritos de sufrimiento de sus hermanos y hermanas. Un ruido aún mas fuerte se escuchó por sobre los demas, y atrajo su atención, desde la Torre Tarkord lo vió todo: en el muro norte se habia abierto un hoyo en la gruesa pared metálica, provocado por una explosión roja. Cientos de miles de Zaratiyue, o Infanteria, entraron como un rio color rosa oscuro, inundandolo todo. Despertó. Justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer. El sol dorado adornaba hermosamente el resplandeciente y despejado azul cielo de Equestria.

El volteó su cabeza de tal forma que pudiera ver sus nuevas responsabilidades sin darse la vuelta el: ya no era solo una princesa parrandera, sino seis seres con capacidades que iban mas allá de lo que su avanzado conocimiento de las ciencias psiónicas le permitia discernir.

Aprovechando que estaban profundamente dormidas, Maelstrom lanzó un nuevo escaneo, pero sus resultados fueron, aterradoramente, los mismos. Mas la contaminación de dharín habia aumentado. De alguna manera, habían fusionado sus cuerpos con los seis tipos mas poderosos de dharín, y habia, al menos a la unicornio color lavanda, aumentado su yá de por sí inmenso poder. Poder equiparable al de la mítica raza de los paalue, y el sabia que, con el debido estímulo, seria incluso capáz de desbaratar la fibra misma de la realidad.

Aprovechó el tiempo de soledad para reflexionar, ¿exactamente que diantres haria ahora? apenas y conocia el terreno, y por como atacó el Espectro, se notaba que conocia a sus enemigos, algo que ciertamente molestaba a Maelstrom.

-¿debemos irnos?, ¿o quedarnos?, si nos vamos, las matan, si nos quedamos, nos matan, si me voy, las matan, si se van, las matan, pero si les enseño a que nos enfrentamos, puede y solo puede, que tengamos oportunidad. Tengo que armarlas.- determinó el soldado. Pero se enfrentaba a un dilema moral que pocos en su situación siquiera considerarían: ¿sacrificaría la inocencia de seres tan puros como esos? ¿dejaría que su alma blanca y limpia se manche con sangre? por mas que le doliera, se dijo en voz alta y firme:

-si es mi deber, que así sea. ¡DESPIERTEN, CABALLOS!-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, todas abrieron los ojos inmediatamente.

-¡así no se despierta a una dama! ¡bárbaro!

-¡acostumbrese al trato militar, cabo Rarity!- el soldado aumentaba su volumen de voz, así como su enojo, y las hizo salir a trotar al campo, lejos de la ciudad, sin siquiera desayunar.

Ya en el campo, Maelstrom las hizo formarse, y con un tono de voz de instructor militar, les habló a las hambrientas ponies:

-sin duda se preguntan que hacemos aqui. Y por qué casi las saqué a patadas del lugar ahora denominado como "Refugio", y sin comer. Bueno, su respuesta está aquí- y señaló con un gesto de la mano.

-¿en el campo?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-¡claro! ¡el siempre buén campo! tomando en cuenta que puedes defenderte de una adyi-kal ¡con tierra!- el sarcasmo se oia como una patada en los oidos de la pegaso- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO CABO!

¡AQUI APRENDERAN A PELEAR SI QUIEREN RECUPERAR A SUS LÍDERES! ¡YÓ LES ENSEÑARÉ LA FORMA!.

-¿y como se supone que lo harás, soldadito de plomo?- le preguntó altivamente Rainbow Dash.

-con las cinco reglas, pegaso: Unión. Deber. Honor. Valor. Espiritu.- y lentamente se alejó sin cortar el contacto visual- pero un soldado no solo usa eso en batalla, esas son una guia, una senda por la cual llevarán sus espadas. La mas importante de esas es el Honor, pocos saben lo que el verdadero honor es. Y hoy se los voy a enseñar.-

Todo el dia, hasta bien entradas las cuatro de la tarde, las mantuvo entrenando como locas. Hasta que tuvo compasión de ellas, y les dijo que podian descansar:

-sufiente. Tomen- y les dió seis paquetes de aluminio. En su interior contenian una pasta extraña, de color gris.

-comanlo. Son nutrimentos en el estado mas puro posible, sazonados con emuladores de sabor, solo piensen en lo que les gustaria estar comiendo, y eso van a saborear. Buen provecho- las cansadas y hambrientas ponies empazaron sin siquiera ver lo que era, ni Rarity se quejó del aspecto repulsivo de la pasta informe que Maelstrom llamaba comida.

Al anochecer, volvieron todas a sus casas, no sin antes que Maelstrom les colocara unos dispositivos de aspecto extraño en la nuca.

-¿que es esto? ¿una nueva joya? por que si lo es, no van en la nuca, querido- comentó Rarity.

-nahl, quiero decir no, es un localizador. Los usabamos en entornos desconocidos por si nos perdiamos, pero eran colocados en el mentón, y me servirá para saber donde están en todo momento del dia, solo quedan seis dias para partir a rescatar a su princesa, y quiero que todas lleguen al menos completas.

Estas palabras fueron duras, pero era mejor decirles la verdad, por que, ¿que posibilidad tendrian seis simples yeguas contra una horda de miles de millones de integrantes? Nulas, si se consideraba su inexistente nivel de destreza siquiera en alguna arte marcial, el sabia que si no les ensñaba, los Espectros las matarian horriblemente rápido.

Y así fue el resto de la semana, en tan solo siete dias, habian aprendido tácticas que a Maelstrom le habian tomado miles de años desarrollar. Habian aprendido a usar armamento, a cobrirse del fuego enemigo, los puntos mas débiles de una adyi-kal, y muchas otras destrezas militares. Incluso sus personalidades se habian alterado en cierta forma. Sí, Pinkie Pie seguía siendo la pony mas feliz de Equestria, pero se habia vuelto mas seria, mas conciente de la situación no solo suya o de sus amigas, sino de toda la nación.

Al termino de la semana, Twilight le envió un pergamino a Celstia, avisando que ya estaban en marcha. Antes de partir, se aseguró de llevar cosas útiles: libros, papel, tinta, plumas, y todo lo que le pudiera servir para investigar. Guardó su indumentaria en una mochila, y se la dió a Spike. El dragón habia recibido entrenamiento también, pero mas duro que las ponies, mas el no tenia cambios en su persona. Maelstrom también se estaba preparando: rematerializó sufientes armas y municiones como para una pequeña milicia, mas volvió a guardar las que pensó serian inutiles para el combate. Mantuvo activadas unicamente tres armas de fuego: un rifle color negro con un extraño mecanismo en forma de circulo a los costados, una pistola con un sistema similar, y una escopeta de seis cañónes, todas guardadas en su espalda y a un costado de su pierna derecha, para los rifles y la pistola, respectivamente.

Acordaron reunirse en la entrada de la casa de Twilight a las seis de mañana. Con todo listo, se dirigieron en dirección hacia Canterlot.

-ojalá tengas un plan, Maelstrom- le comentó Applejack -no me gustaria llegar y que nos acribillen o algo peor-.

-algo se me ocurrirá, ten fé.

-de acuerdo.

Y así partieron, antes que cualquier pony despertara. Applejack nisiquiera se despidió de su familia al salir, y solo les dejó una nota, explicando por qué se habia ido y con quienes, mas no a donde.


	9. Capitulo 8: En Camino

Capitulo 8 "En camino"

-¡Und der Haifisch, der hat tränen, und die leufen vom gesicht, und so kommt es das dass Wasser in den meeren salzisch ist!- Maelstrom cantaba en voz alta en el camino hacia la capital equestriana. Las ponies iban atrás de el, en cierta calma, y mas de una creyó que habia eloquecido, pero les dijo a todas:

-solo traten de relajarse, creanme es bueno para los nervios, ademas tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, ¿verdad?.

-emm… según el mapa… estamos a unos tres dias, mas o menos.- dijo Spike. Fluttershy se acercó a Maelstrom volando y le habló

-emm, crees que… ¿podamos descansar un momento? me duelen mucho las piernas- por alguna razón, no soportó escuchar que a Fluttershy le doliera algo, e inmediatamente le dijo:

-relájate. ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡descansamos!- todas se dejaron caer al piso inmediatamente.

-¡grácias Celestia!- dijo con alivio Twilight.

-escuchen, partímos en media hora, aprovechen para ir al a baño, tomar agua y demás. Iré a reconocer el terreno.- y Maelstrom se quitó la armadura para ponerse la caperuza. La habia guardado en una mochila color verde olivo, que Rarity le cosió para "hacer juego". El no comprendía ni le importaba la moda, pero igual aceptó. El resplandor fué el mismo, e instantaneamente se encontraba parada enfrete de las ponies una figura bípeda, color amarillo pálido, con ojos brillando en un intenso rojo rubí. Su cabeza tenia unas extrañas crestas en la nuca y no tenia nariz, ni labios, solo levantó la caperuza y se la puso.

-vengo en tres minutos. No se alejen, y mantenganse alertas, voy al baño.- era medio dia, y todavia les quedaba muchísimo camino por recorrer, pero por lo menos no habia habido problemas en el trayecto hasta ahora.

El camino por el que iban era bastante común para todos en el grupo excepto Maelstrom; dado que Templarian era un desierto volcánico en el hemisferio sur, y uno de hielo en el norte, nunca habia visto flora tan exuberante y vasta en toda su vida. Continuaron caminando desde las tres de la tarde hasta las ocho y media de la noche. Se detuvieron para hacer su campamento a un costado del camino, bajo un enorme roble, al cual Rainbow Dash trepó para cortarle un pedazo y usarlo como leña.

La primera noche, Maelstrom se quedó haciendo guardia. Se encontraba sentado en una piedra, mirando hacia el despejado y tachado de estrellas cielo nocturno. Oía los sonidos de los animales, a los cuales les guardaba cierto respeto por las historias que le habian contado sobre el bosque Everfree: historias de como los que habian entrado nunca habian regresado y de como un culto de seguidores de Nightmare Moon entró al bosque y se encontraron sus huesos tiempo despues. Dias antes se habria tomado todo eso como simples cuentos de fogata, pero por todo lo que habia visto en las ultimas semanas, estaba empezando a considerarlas como verdaderas.

Toda la noche estuvo bastante tranquila, y lo unico que llamaba su atención ocacionalmente eran los ruidos nocturnos de cualquier bosque: buhos, lechuzas, ardillas, mapaches, el crujir de hojas secas, etc. Despertó al grupo a las seis de la mañana para reanudar la marcha hacia Canterlot. Durante la noche habia elaborado un plan de acción: al llegar a Canterlot, utilizaria a las ponies para distraer a la Princesa Celestia y a la impostora, mientras, se infiltraría por detras, inmovilizaría a la impostora, para luego interrogarla y conseguir la información a toda costa, todo sin ser detectado de entrada, para logralo, entraria a Canterlot por la parte de atrás, atravez de la montaña.

El grupo se detuvo de nuevo a las doce del dia para comer. La encargada de llevar la comida de todos fué Pinkie Pie, la cual habia cocinado sufientes cupcakes como para alimentar a un oso. Todos comieron cupcakes execto el templarian.

-¿no vas a comer?- le preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¡creo que deberias! ¡siempre me quedan deliciosos!- sugirió Pinkie Pie.

-no gracias, no soy muy fan del dulce, aunque de hecho si huelen bastante bién. Pero nó, mejor me inyecto una dosis de emergencia.- y Maelstrom abrió un compartimiento en su antebrazo derecho, el cual estaba lleno de jeringas y otros artefactos que las ponies no conocian. Sacó de el una pistola, y la cargó por la parte de atrás con un cilindro parecido a un tubo de ensayo con una aguja en un extremo. El contenido era un líquido color uva, que brillaba con luz propia. Se disparó con la pistola pegada a su piel en el brazo derecho. Al hacerlo, se escuchó un ruido de succión hasta que el tubo de ensayo se encotró vacío, acto seguido, se retiró la pistola, la descargó, y la guardó de nuevo en el compartimiento.

-mejor, eso me deberia mantener sin hambre por un buén tiempo. Sigamos adelante.

Se volvieron a detener a las nueve de la noche para dormir. Esta vez, la guardia le tocó a Twilight, pero esta no logró soportar el sueño y despertó a Applejack para tomar su lugar. Maelstom otra vez tuvo pesadillas, esta vez, cronológicamente despues a la anterior.

El miraba con terror y asombro la invasión de Zaratiyue desde la poscición privilegiada de la Torre Tarkord. Decidió ir a ayudar a sus hermanos a pelear. Pero no habia tiempo para ir al elevador. Saltó de la torre de quinientos metros de altura, precipitandose con tremenda velocidad hacia el suelo. Para caer mas rápido, posicionó su cabeza hacia abajo y pegó sus brazos y piernas junto a su cuerpo. Justo antes de llegar al suelo, se dió la vuelta para caer de pie, creando un crater de tamaño conciderable y levantando una cantidad aún mayor de polvo. Se dirijió corriendo hacia los Zaratiyue con su espada hacia adelante. Chocó contra el muro de esclavos, cortando todo lo que viera moverse. Si no hubiera tenido su armadura puesta, tal cantidad de soldados lo hubieran despedazado.

El primer asalto adyi-kal fracasó, pero ese era el plán, distraer lo suficiente a los templarian como para que, una vez cansados y sin aliento, los alicornios bombardearan a los desprevenidos soldados. El ataque fué brutal. En solo tres minutos, mas de la mitad del sector estaba destruida, y los templarian luchaban a la desbandada contra mas y mas Zaratiyue, apoyados no solo por alicornios bombarderos, sino también los temidos Dretyu, los infantes pesados adyi-kal, famosos por ser increiblemente sádicos. Maelstrom disparaba junto a sus soldados desesperadamente para poder retirase. El desaba morir allí, pero la razón le exigia salir de ahí, y sacar a todos los que pudiera con el. Despertó, esta vez con un grito que todas las ponies recordarán por siempre:

-¡BYTARAL! ¡BYTARAL!- el soldado tenia una horrible expresión de terror en el casco, el cual imitaba sus movimientos faciales como una segunda cara. Todas lo miraban con aún mas miedo, abrazadas todas juntas. Entre jadeos, anunció:

-calma, tenemos que seguir, ya falta muy poco.

Esta vez, las ponies desayunaron antes de partir. Comieron ahora unos sandwiches de heno que Twilight habia preparado. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron y reanudaron el camino. Todo seguia calmado hasta las doce del dia, cuando divizaron algo a lo que Maelstrom estaba muy familiarizado: un campamento destruido.

-¿que p-p-p-p-pasó aquí?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-un ataque, parece que fueron masacrados.

-¿por que lo dices, cariño?- preguntó Rarity. Maelstrom apuntó con su espada hacia una pila de cadaveres de minotauros.

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?

-si… pobre gente

-¿por qué les habran hecho esto?- inquirió Rainbow Dash

-ni idea, puesto que no veo armas de ninguna clase, quizá eran nómadas o granjeros. O quizá se incineraron por el fuego, dicen que aquí todavía hay tribus ¿verdad?

-sí, aún hay, la princesa Celestia todavía no ha unido esta parte de Equestria- aclaró Twilight.

-quizá fue otra tribu, para robar algo, ¿no crees?- preguntó Applejack.

-lo dudo, si hubiera sido un simple robo, no hubieran quemado el pueblo, hubiera sido un desperdicio de recursos, y sobre todo, de tiempo. Aunque como medio para infringir temor, es una táctica bastante efectiva. Quizá fué alguna banda rival, por venganza, pero debemos seguir, entre mas nos tardémos, mas peligro correrá su princesa.

-¿quién, Luna o Celestia?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-ambas, no creo que a Celestia le quede mucho tiempo.- para Twilight, oír esto fué fatal: ¿como que nó le quedaba mucho tiempo?

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿Que la princesa Celestia también será secuestrada?

-si no es que yá lo está. Las adyi-kal son especialmente hábiles para secuestrar y reemplazar gente, quizá para este preciso momento ya esté en alguna prisión adyi-kal, y la obligan a mantener el engaño subiendo y bajando el sol. Claro que es una teoria nada mas.

-¡¿UNA TEORIA NADA MAS?!, ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AHORA MISMO ELLAS ESTÁN SIENDO TORTURADAS POR UN MONTÓN DE DEMENTES?!.

-¡calmate, niña!- le gritaba Applejack. Mientras mas se enojaba, su cuerno brillaba mas y mas.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! ¡NO SABES NADA!.- Maelstrom estaba consciente del peligro que representaba una explosión psiónica, así que actuando rápido, le disparó un dardo tranquilizante con su pistola.

La unicornio noqueada despertó pocos minutos despues, ya lejos del campamento incendiado. Todavia no se había recuperado por completo cuando le habló a Maelstrom.

-¿que… pasó?.

-te disparé un dardo tranquilizante, si nó, ni yó hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión. Te enojaste bastante.- ella no podia creer que se haya enojado tanto como para matar a sus amigas.

-lo…siento…mucho.

-solo relájate, no fué tu culpa, al menos no conscientemente, en cuanto te sientas mejor, nos movemos.- se fueron de ahí a los cinco minutos. Mientras caminaban, Applejack se acercó a Maelstrom y le habló:

-¿yá tienes un plan?

-de hecho lo tuve antier, se los cuento.- y Maelstrom les contó el plan a todas.

-suena bién, ¿pero enserio quieres que distraigamos a las princesas?- quizo saber Pinkie Pie

-ajá, la distracción me ayudará a meterme por atrás, tomar a la impostora por la retaguardia, y sacarle la información.- el camino siguió sin sorpresas y se detuvieron para dormir a las diez de la noche, otra vez al lado del camino. La leña que Rainbow Dash habia recolectado al principio les sirvió para hacer la fogáta. La guardia de esa noche le tocaba a Rarity, pero Maelstrom insistió en reemplazarla. Para las doce de la noche ya todas estaban dormidas, y pensó que esa noche sería como la pasada. Yá se habia relajado cuando escuchó unas hojas romperse, no muy lejos de ahí. No le hubiera tomado importancia si hubieran estado en sus lugares Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

-¿en donde chinches estarán esas dos?- se dijo en voz baja. Fué a buscarlas casi inmediatamente, cuidando no hacer ruido, antes de partir, sin embargo, activó el escaner de adyi-kal, para ver si era una trampa, como no habia nada fuera de lo normal, fué a buscar a las ponies desaparecidas.

Caminó unos pocos minutos en dirección al sonido con el rifle equipado por si las dudas. Al poco tiempo de caminata, olló las voces de las dos ponies. Con el escaner puesto para analizar voces, comfirmó sus identidades. Grácias al oido de cazador del templarian, pudo oir lo que estaban diciendo:

-creo que yá no deberiamos hacer esto, Dashie, ¿y si nos descubren? además, con ese tipo por aquí no creo que podamos mantener esto en secreto por mucho.

-¡te preucupas demasiado! ademas, ¿si nos decubren qué? me muero de ganas de decirle al mundo que eres mi novia- la cara del soldado súbitamente se transformó: depronto se habia dado cuenta de la verdad. Todas las señales que habia visto, olido y oido tenian ahora sentido. Pero antes de comfrontarlas y llevarlas al campamento, quizo seguir escuchando:

-ademas, quizá el puede calmar a las demas si lo toman muy a pecho ¿nó?

-creo que por eso te amo; me ayudas siempre a ver lo bueno de los problemas.- y Rarity se acercó a Rainbow y la besó. Maelstrom creyó que ya habia sido mucho, y fué a separarlas, pero dejó que se relajaran un rato, despues de todo, sabia que un buén desahogo sexual era exelente para levantar la moral, que yá de por sí estaba por los suelos.

Cuando el prolongado beso empezó a subir de tono, el soldado se acercó con el modo sigiloso activado y se aclaró la garganta atrás de la exitada pareja para evitar que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pues las feromonas emitidas durante estas atraian a las adyi-kal:

-¡HEJEM!- y las dos saltaron al tiempo que Maelstrom se hacia visible otra vez.

-¡¿cuanto llevas ahí?!- preguntaba avergonzada Rarity.

-apenas trece segundos. Las escuché desde el campamento.

-¿pero como…?- preguntó Rainbow pero Maelstrom la interrumpió.

-¿…las ecuché? Mi oido es cien veces mas poderoso que el de una adyi-kal, pero creo que este no es el lugar para hablar.-y las llevó al campamento.

Para el alivio de los trés, las demas seguian dormidas. Al llegar las llevó a unos trescientos metros del campamento, sufiente para que no los olleran, y para atacar si la situación se ponia fea.

-a ver, dejenme adivinar, ¿llevan bastante tiempo así verdad?.- las ponies no respondieron, y se miraban mutuamente con vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-no es que tenga un problema con ustedes, jamás los he tenido con gente homosexual, a menos que no cumplan sus responsabilidades.

-¿por qué nos seguiste?- preguntó Rainbow Dash

-por que por casualidad volteé a ver si todo estaba en orden y no las ví. Lo curioso es que no las escuché cuando se fuéron, me sorprende su nivel de experiencia en el sigilo.- la pareja no sabia si sentirse alagada u ofendida, tomando en cuenta que Maelstrom las habia seguido para ver su intimidad, eso lo tachaba de pervertido, pero el templarian se defendió:

-ahora, no les diré a sus amigas, ¿OK? pero avisenme antes de irse, para que yá no tenga que ir a buscarlas luego. Ya vayanse a dormir, mañana partímos temprano.- y se fueron a dormir, no sin que Rarity le preguntara algo a Maelstrom:

-¿por qué no le dirás a las demás?

-prefiero que ustedes mismas lo hagan. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches.


	10. Capitulo 9: Canterlot

Capitulo 9 "Canterlot"

Al amenecer Maelstrom las despertó y se pusieron en marcha. Llegaron a Canterlot a las once y media de la mañana, pero antes de llegar, como a un kilómetro de distancia, se saparon de el. Antes de hacerlo, les habló:

-bién, aqui nos despedimos, solo lleguen a la ciudad, y todo saldrá bién.- se despidieron de el, y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad por la parte de enfrente. Antes de esto, les dió unos artefactos extraños, con forma rectangular, que les dijo eran comunicadores, y siguieron adelante. Maelstrom por su parte, se fué corriendo por el lado. Salió disparado hacia la montaña que hacía de soporte de la ciudad. Levantando una explosión de polvo, corrió a unos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, rodeando la montaña, y llegando a las faldas de la misma en unos cinco minutos. Para escalarla, materializó unos cuchillos curvos color negro azabache, con el borde interno dentado. Pasó tres horas y media escalando, hasta que llegó a la altura del palacio.

Las ponies ya estaban adentro cuando vieron a Maelstrom por la ventana. Mientras Twilight y las demas distraían a la falsa princesa Luna, Maelstrom tenia sus propios problemas: habia siete Espectros en los alrededores, y debía hacer todo lo posible para que no lo vieran, pero por más que lo intentó, no fué suficiente, tuvo que saltar por el milenario vitral del palacio, y aprehendió a la falsa alicornio, sometiendola y noqueandola. Los guardias de la princesa Celestia y la propia princesa estaban atónitos ante la rapidez de la acción, pero mientras esto tomaba lugar, los espectros entraron inmediatamente en auxilio de la impostora.

Se habian formado en forma de semicirculo al rededor del salón, bloqueando la puerta principal. Todos atacaron a la vez a los pasmádos guardias, quienes no dararon ni dos segundos ante el implacable ataque de las adyi-kal, despedazandolos con sus garras, que despues se lanzaron por distintos ángulos hacia los Elementos de la Armonía. Rainbow Dash y Twilight Sparkle fueron las que mas o menos pudieron repeler el ataque, con la primera lanzando al espectro con sus alas hacia el piso, rompiendole el cuello, y la primera lanzando con su cuerno al espectro hacia la pared, explotandole los pulmones, mientras las demás ponies solo fueron noqueadas. Maelstrom saltó unos cinco metros en dirección a Rarity, quién estaba siendo rodeada por tres espectros, sin embargo, Spike acudió a ayudar a la unicornio, lanzandoles una cortina de plasma muy concentrada, ionizando a los atacantes. Los otros dos tuvieron el mismo destino al ser partidos a la mitad de un espadazo por Maelstrom, pero el último tomó a Fluttershy como rehén cuando nadie se daba cuenta.

-¡LIBÉRALA!- gritó un fúrico Maelstrom. El espectro hizo caso omiso de la orden del templarian, y desapareció en una nube grís, junto con la pegaso.

Nadie en la sala del trono creia lo que pasó; todo fué demasiado rápido para todo el mundo, y Maelstrom apenas y procesaba la imagen en su cerebro. Aún pasados unos buenos cinco minutos, el soldado y los sobrevivientes no se recuperaban del shock; hasta que Twilight Sparkle preguntó a Maelstrom:

-¡¿y Fluttershy?!- mas el no respondió. La unicornio volvió a preguntarle:

-¡¿y Fluttershy?! ¡CONTESTA, DEMONIOS!- esta vez si hubo respuesta.

-no sé. No tengo ni idea.- recuperando el juicio, el templarian lentamente iba apretando mas y mas sus puños al escuchar la risa de la adyi-kal impostora, tirada en el suelo.

-¿perdiste algo, templarian? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se mofaba la adyi-kal. El soldado no soportó mas y cargó hacia ella con los puños hacia atrás. Cuando hizo contacto con la adyi-kal, la levantó por el cuello y la azotó a la pared, creando una rotura en un pilar.

-¡¿DONDE LA TIENEN?!- le preguntaba el templarian en un idioma que nadie entendió execto el y la adyi-kal.

-¿crees que te diré? ¡no eres nadie!

-¡soy el Supremo Comandante!, y si no quieres hablar… ¡TE LO PUEDO SACAR!- y Maelstrom tomó la cabeza de la adyi-kal con su otra mano. Mientras, entre gritos mezclados de dolor y furia, se le marcaban horriblemente las venas de la cara a la adyi-kal. La escena se prolongó una hora más antes que la impostora dejase de gritar. Maelstrom entonces le arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo, leberando una explosión de sangre color rosa oscuro, que manchó todo el salón.

-está a setecientos kilómetros de distancia, al noreste de aquí, unos tres kilometros bajo tierra.

-el bosque Everfree…- dijo la princesa Celestia.

-y ahí también tienen a su hermana, su alteza. Yo iré por las dos, si me lo permite.

-¿y usted es…?

-que sus subditas se lo digan. Regreso en tres horas con Fluttershy y Luna, o no regresaré.- y salió corriendo por el hueco que solia ser la ventana, lanzando un aterrador grito de batalla. La princesa estaba perpleja, primero que nada le preguntó a Twilight lo que estaba pasando.

-el es el que nos va a ayudar a rescatar a la princesa Luna, su alteza.

-¿y era nescesario hacer todo eso?

-para serle sincera, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si en verdad va a salvarlas.

El disfraz de la adyi-kal era diferente al de los espectros; era, de hecho, igual a Luna: se habia modificado fisicamente a tal grado, que era practicamente un alicornio hecho y derecho, pero genéticamente era una adyi-kal. Por lo que Maelstrom obtuvo de su cerebro, llevaba espiando a Luna poco más de seis meses, aprendiendo sus manerismos, modales, forma de caminar, etc. Todo perfectamente copiado para ser igual a ella, pero su unico error fueron los Marshalls: no sabian nada hasta que, un dia, "Luna" se comió a una quimera, viva. Desde ese momento estuvieron esperando para deshacerse de la impostora, pero simplemente no supieron como, pues emanaba feromonas que controlaban la mente de todo aquél aue se le acercara a poco menos de tres metros. Todo cambió con Maelstrom.

Llegó al lugar en cinco minutos, mas correr a semejante velocidad durante tanto tiempo casi lo noqueó del cansancio. Aprovechó el tiempo de descanso para observar la situación con sus binoculares: no habia Espectros, solo Zaratiyue, que se contaban por cientos, patrullando en grupos de cincuenta o mas cada uno. Iban aramados con rifles verdes que Maelstrom no conocia, pero determinó que servian para tranquilizar a la prisionera. Segun la información que le extrajo del cerebro a la falsa princesa, el unico prisionero que habia en el complejo era Luna.

-¡tenemos que ir y ver que pasa!- gritó Rainbow Dash, volando en circulos alrededor de la habitación. La deseperación la estaba matando.

-cálmate, Rainbow- ordenó la princesa. -tiene razón, la desesperación no nos ayudará, cálmate.- apoyó Twilight. El rostro azul de la pegaso de pronto se transformó en uno lleno de odio y rabia.

-¿que me calme? ¡solo la apoyas por que te gusta!- la princesa se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

-¡RAINBOW DASH! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- la pony bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. -tenemos que estar unidas ahora mas que nunca- continuó la princesa.- y confiar en este nuevo aliado, Twilight. Creo que si el hubiera querido hacerles algún daño a tí, a tus amigas, o a mí incluso, lo hubiera hecho en cuanto las vió, ¿no crees?

-sí, tiene sentido. Ojalá y las traiga sanas y salvas.

-debes tener fé en que sí las traerá, los templarian son famosos por cumplir siempre lo que prometen, sea bueno o malo.- el rostro de todos en la sala del trono se habia cambiado:

-¿como sabe lo que es el?- preguntó Applejack.

-los alicornios y los templarian tenemos mucha historia en común, Applejack. Vengan, se las contaré.

Maelstrom ya llevaba media hora en la misma poscisión, intentando localizar el patrón de las patrullas. Cuando estaba seguro de tener el patrón memorizado, activo el modo sigiloso y se dirijió a la entrada del complejo, lo cual no sería facil, dado que el perímetro estaba rodeado por una cerca metálica electrificada, la cual tuvo que saltar. Esquivó las patrullas hasta llegar al elevador, tuvo que esperar hasta que alguíen saliera de el para poder subirse, lo cual sería bastante complicado lograr puesto que estaba repleto. Tuvo que treparse al techo para pasar desapercibido.

A la hora de trayecto, el elevador circular color grís estandar se detuvo. El sitio era un tanto inisual para Maelstrom: puesto que las construcciónes adyi-kal eran casi en sú totalidad orgánicas, ver un sitio tan tecnológico era de hecho muy extraño. Para su mayor sorpresa, el sitio estaba casi vacío. Siguió la información extraida de la adyi-kal, y procedió en linea recta hasta llegar a el sector llamado por los "científicos" como la "Cámara del Silencio" puesto que tenia un sello contra el sonido, interno y externo. "Perfecto, podré causar un caos aquí y nadié arriba oirá nada, el problema será sacarlas" pensó.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de la relativamente pequeña seguridad del sitio, y dado que el sonido estaba bloqueado, no se limitó: antes de entrar, se inyectó un líquido azul cian, y entró en un estado denominado "Bloodlust" en el cual se enloquecia temporalmente de rabia. Fué una carniceria.

Unos trescientos metros mas adelante, la princesa Luna consolaba a Fluttershy:

-no has de tener temor, pues tus amigas ya llegan, lo sé.- la pegaso respondió entre sollosos:

-es que no tengo miedo de que no vengan, tengo miedo de que el venga.

-¿a quién es al que te refieres con tanta pena? ¿es acaso a ese tal Maelstrom?

-sí. -respondió con un volumen casi inuaudible

-me rehuso a creer que exista alguien que lleve a la muerte de forma tan macabra.- en eso se quedó cuando escuchó los sonidos de la masacre que estaba pasando afuera. Grítos de intensa agonía se hacian mas y mas fuertes mientra se entremezclaban con los sonidos de una espada cortando carne y hueso. No tardó mucho hasta que cesaron. Y unos fuertísimos golpes se oían en la dura y gruesa puerta metálica, hasta que un puño ensangrentado golpeaba salvajemente un hoyo en la puerta. En cuanto el hueco se encontró hecho, las dos mános del yá calmado Maelstrom hacian mas y mas grande el hueco, hasta que fué lo bastante grande como para que entrara.

Fué entonces que se acercó lenta y pesadamente hacia la celda única de la habitación pasillo, al llegar, tomó los barrotes de la celda con sus dos brazos y con bastante facilidad, los dobló hacia los lados como si fueran de plastilina.

-así que usted es el tan sonádo Maelstrom, un placer conocerlo al fín.- el hacía un esfuerzo titánico para nó atacarla, al final, recurrió a la razón, preguntandose: ¿en verdad querria matar a esa alicornio? ¿es que su muerte serviria de algo? la respuesta fué obvia; no, no la mataria, si lo hacia, puede que nunca obtuviera satisfactoriamente la información que quería, ademas, tendría que matar a Fluttershy también, cosa que prefería evitar. Optó por devolver el saludo:

-el placer es mio, alteza. ¿te encuentras bién Fluttershy?- la pony estaba aterrada, ya que Maelstrom estaba repleto de la sangre morada adyi-kal; no soportó el hedor de la sangre y se desmalló. La princesa también tenía cierto miedo por lo que Fluttershy le habia contado de el, pero la lógica le decía que con el estaria mas segura que con los cientificos adyi-kal.

-nos vamos en cuanto usted diga, Princesa Luna- y entró a la celda y se hechó a la pegaso desmayada a la espalda cual costal de ropavejero.

-vamos, tengo ansias de salír de aquí.

-a la orden, su alteza.- y Maelstrom salió de la celda con Luna tras el. Al salir, le habló:

-tenga cuidado, el piso puede estar un poco… resbaloso.- las luces de la antesala parpadeaban como en una película de terror, mostrando intermitentemente imágenes de la matanza que tomó lugar solo segundos antes.

-¿fué usted el que hizo todo esto?- preguntaba atemorizada Luna.

-sí, solo. No es nada personal se lo aseguro.- Luna estaba asqueada por la cantidad de imágenes desagradables que veía segundo a segundo, y casi deseó estar también desmayada.

-¿me permitiría hacerle una pregunta, princesa?.- preguntó Maelstrom unos cien metros antes de llegar a la puerta.

-adelante.

-esto le aterra, ¿verdad?- la alicornio ahora si tenía miedo, de entre todas las posibles preguntas, Maelstrom le hacia esa en especifico.

-sé que lo tiene.

-¿que cosa?

-miedo, su corazón late bastante rápido, pero entienda que nó le haré nada.

-¿y mi hermana?

-en Canterlot. Segura, si es lo que quiere saber.

Las ponies estaban estupefactas con la historia de la princesa: todo era cierto; la guerra, las adyi-kal, todo. Incluso la parte en la que los alicornios ayudaron a las adyi-kal a ganar la guerra:

-era yo muy pequeña- narraba Celestia- tenía si acaso la edad de Sweetie Belle, o de Applebloom, cuando mi padre fué reclutado para el asalto final a Zu. Yo no queria que el fuese, pero me dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿y usted conoció a Maelstrom?- interrumpió Pinkie Pie.

-en eso estoy, calma. Cuando mi padre fué a la batalla, oí que la Muerte Azul, Maelstrom, estaría en Zu, para ayudar a defender la ciudad. Mi padre murió a manos de un templarian aviador, que se montó a el y lo derribó arrancandole las alas.- los ojos de la princesa lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas.- el dió su vida por una guerra estúpida. Despues de eso, la guerra casi se daba por terminada, y las tropas templarian restantes se retiraron a un desierto que llamaban "Asterak". Años despues, le tocó a mi madre partir, para ese tiempo Luna yá habia nacido, y yó tenia mas o menos la edad de Fluttershy. Mi madre me llevó a mi y a Luna la dejó al cuidadado del coronel Lighting Dust, que se retiró del combate por veterano. Cuando inició el ataque a Asterak, yo estaba aterrada, sabiamos lo que los templarian podían hacer con la "furia", pero en ese tiempo, nosotros eramos esclávos.

-¿esclavos? ¿por qué?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-por que las adyi-kal nos crearon.- esa fué la gota que dérramó el vaso para Twilight: despes de tantos años, Celestia no era una diosa despues de todo, sino un simple peón de un juego de ajedréz enorme.

-¿quiere decir… que todo fué una mentira? ¡¿que se supone que es usted?!- de nuevo su cuerno brillaba con una intensidad increible- ¡NADA ES CIERTO! ¡NADA!- pero Maelstrom sabia que si le pasó una vez, le pasaría de nuevo, y se preparó para ello: le habia dado su pistola a Rarity con cinco dosis de tranquilizante. Ella no titubeó y le dió un tiro perfecto a la yugular.

En la prisión, la cosa habia mejorado significativamente para los trés: los Zaratiyue huyeron del lugar, pero al chocar con la cerca, se electrócutaron. Los que fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para evitar hacer de lemming y electrocutarse, se organizaron en una formación cerrada al rededor de los tres, pero sin una figura de comando que los guiase, poco pudieron hacer ante el ataque masivo de la princesa Luna: de su cuerno, liberó un remolino negro como la noche, y absorvió a todos los hostiles en el, lanzandolos muchos kilómetros de ahí en todas direcciónes, cuando terminó, Maelstrom dijo con sincero asombro:

-hermoso. Simplemente hermoso.

-grácias, lo estaba practicando, por desgracia, con sus artefactos mágicos disparandome hechizos todo el tiempo, mi escape fué imposible hasta que usted apareció.

-si que tienen un problema con eso de la magia, ¿si sabe que no existe verdad?

-¡¿como puede decir eso si fué la magia lo que lo salvó?!- le gritó Luna, notablemente ofendida.

-con el debido respeto como gobernate de este país, lo que usted hizo fué psiónica, no mágia. La mágia es total y completamente inexistente, solo la tecnología, la psiónica, la química, y la física dominan la existencia, nada más.- Luna no sabía que responder, no concebía que hubiera alguien que no reconociera a la magía incluso viendola en acción, pero su lógica le indicó que quizá tuviera algo de razón.

De regreso al palacio, Twilight se recuperó del disparo mucho mas rápido que antes.

-¡lo siento mucho!- gritaba la unicornio, llorado incontrolablemente. Celestia se acercó a ella para calmarla.

-no llores, mi estudiante, no fué culpa tuya, solo cálmate, relájate.- y la acostó en su regazo.- ¿quieres que prosiga con la historia?- le preguntaba tiernamente.

-me gustaría.

-muy bién, ¿donde me quedé?… ¡ah sí!- y la alicornio prosiguió con su naración:- mi tarea en el ejercito era que, una vez acabados los templarian, fuera al campo a ayudar a los heridos, ya que era muy pequeña para pelear.

-¿y que pasó? ¿ganaron nó?- interrumpió Applejack.

-mas o menos, mi madre logró sobrevivir a la explosión en la que acabó la matanza. Fué como si la noche misma cayera en una esfera enorme en el desierto. Nustros aliados adyi-kal quedaron reducidos a ceniza, igual que loa templarian, yo estaba horrorizada.- Celestia dejó de hablar, mientras en sus ojos se formaban lágrimas.

Fluttershy ya habia despertado, y estaban ya alejados del complejo adyi-kal cuando le preguntó a Maelstrom con firmeza:

-¿no sientes ni el mas mínimo remordimiento?.

-¿por?

-matar a esos seres tan horriblemente, ¿que no tienes corazón?

-no tengo por que sentir remordimiento por una adyi-kal, y tengo tres corazónes de hecho. A decir verdad, me han hecho tanto en mi vida, que me desensibilicé a hacerles daño, me lo tomo como una venganza, como hobbie, e incluso como desahogo de fúria.- Luna, que habia estado al margen hasta lo ultimo que dijo el soldado, habló:

-debes superarlo, no importa el daño hecho, ya pasó, y no deberías dejar que te controle.- Maelstrom se paró subitamente al escuchar que alguien los seguía, instintivamente, activó su espada y se puso en posición de combate. Un espectro saltó de los arbustos con el camuflage activado, y atacó al templarian con una katana transparente, el contraatacó lanzando estocadas en diagonal, mas el espectro bloqueaba todo ataque. Fluttershy quizo intervenir, pero Luna la detuvo con su pezuña izquierda. El combate de espadas continuó por diez minutos más antes que la adyi-kal habilmente trabara la espada del soldado en el piso, hecho esto, le dió una patada de giro en el mentón, lanzandolo unos tres metros en el aire, cayendo de cabeza, y noqueandolo. El espectro procedió a neutralizar a los dos objetivos restantes, con la katana apuntando hacia Luna y Fluttershy. La pegaso se colocó en posición defensiva entre ella y su princesa, bajando la cabeza, y levantando las alas. Si a la adyi-kal se le hubiera visto la cara, sin duda hubiera tenido una sardónica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras lentamente se acercaba a la indefensa pegaso amarilla.


	11. Capitulo 10: Revelaciónes

Capitulo 10 "Revelaciónes"

El espectro se detuvo a unos tres metros de distancia entre ella y las ponies, con la espada de Maelstrom clavada a distancia media entre ella y Fluttershy. Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, si nó, el espectro la mataria a ella y se llevaria a Luna otra véz. La idea de tener que pelear a muerte con alguien que nisiquiera conocía le hacia querer tirar las tripas, pero el lado que había desarrollado gracias al entrenamiento de Maelstrom le ordenó volar hacia la espada y pelear.

En el palacio, Celestia habia contado ya como se relacionaban estos eventos con la historia equestriana, y les explicó que esto pasó miles de años antes de las guerras entre los Tres Reinos, y que de alguna manera, la raza alicornio se habia reducido a poco menos de diez individuos. Twilight y compañia estaban boquiabiertas ante las revelaciones, y de hecho todo tenia sentido para ellas, si bién la especie de Celstia jamás habian sido dioses, estaba claro que tenian un poder inimaginablemente inmenso, ya que, en efecto, ella subia y bajaba el sol tods los dias.

-¿pero que pasó con las máquinas de los templarian?- preguntó Twilight.

-los alicornios líderes ordenaron destruirlo todo, decian que era magia malvada y oscura, y todo lo que encontramos lo tuvimos que destruir. No pude hacer nada.

-pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué destruir algo tan avanzado como esa maquinaria? ¡no tiene sentido!- decia Twilight.

Para Fluttershy, los segundos se hacían años, mientras sus dos polaridades luchaban por el control: por un lado, su lado amable, sensible y caritativo le rogaba que no lastimara a la adyi-kal, y que intentara razonar con ella, por el otro, su lado salvaje, violento e incluso lujurioso demandaba volar a toda velocidad por esa espada, tomarla en sus pezuñas, y clavarsela en el pecho una y otra vez hasta que la amenza fuese destruida. Al final, fué Luna la que la hizo tomar una descición: puesto que ella no hacía nada, Luna le disparó un rayo mágico color negro a la adyi-kal, abriendole un hoyo de poco mas de treinta centímetros de diámetro en el abdomen, matando al hostil. Maelstrom despertó del desmayo segundos después, y observó a su alrededor; se impresionó al ver al espectro con un hoyo en la mitad del cuerpo. Tomado su comunicador, habló hacia Canterlot:

-aquí Maelstrom, tenemos a Luna, repito, tenemos a Luna. Estamos en el bosque Everfree, procedo a iniciar la extracción de los sujetos Fluttershy y Luna, cambio y fuera.- procedió a lanzar al suelo un dispositivo que ambas ponies creyeron era una piedra, Maelstrom entonces se inclinó y lo activó presionando un pequeño botón verde jade en el artefacto. De la roca, emergió un portal de apariencia tosca, por el cual apuntó con el dedo indice.

-entren, del otro lado está Canterlot, gracias por la ayuda, princesa Luna. Y a tí, Fluttershy, por no temer ni a la muerte.

-¿no vienes tú?.

-despues de ustedes.

En Canterlot, toda la ciudad estaba conmocionada por el incidente pasado, mientras los guardias reales hacian todo lo que podían para contener a los civiles que querian respuestas.

-¿que pasa?-preguntó una pegaso roja

-¡¿donde está Luna?!- preguntó un pony color amarillo ambar. Y no pudieron contenerlos hasta que la propia Celestia salió a calmar a sus subditos, diciendoles que lo que habia pasado fué un hechizo que salió mal. Los subditos se comformaron con esta explicación y se retiraron pacíficamente.

Mientras tanto, adentro, el portal en forma de nube se abrió en la destrozada sala del trono. Por el la primera que salió fué Luna. Su hermana corrió a abrazarla, después, salió Fluttershy, la cual recibió la misma bienvenida, el ultimo fué Maelstrom, al salir de la nube negra, les dijo a todos en el sitio, dirigiendose a Celestia:

-¿que no les dije que volveria en tres horas?, ahora, hable, Celestia. Usted es un alicornio, por lo tanto dígame, ¿que carajo pasó con mi pueblo? ¡DIGAME!- los ojos rojos del tamplarian cambiaban gradualmente de color hasta llegar a un color verde esmeralda muy brillante.

-cálmese, Maelstrom, lo ví todo: justo despues de que usted fuera tirado por el vortice, un soldado de armadura grís y ojos azul cián activó un dispositivo que estalló en morado y…- Maelstrom la interrumpió:

-Retinax… se sacrificó por nuestro hogar… Magma… me traicionó… ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡MALDITO SEAS HIJO DE PERRA!- los ojos del templarian brillaban mas y mas, e incandose, gritó algo que todos en el lugar interpretaron como una maldicón- siga… ¡SIGA MALDITA SEA!- ordenó el enfurecido soldado.

-liberó una nube negra… las adyi-kal restantes huyeron… es todo lo que sé.- Maelstrom estaba comfundido, que hubiera adyi-kal y alicornios en el mismo lugar solo significaba una cosa: estaba en Templarian. Semejante revelación fué demasiado para el y salió corriendo por el hueco de la ventana.

-¿que está loco? ¡está llendo al bosque!- sentenció Rainbow Dash.

-déjalo. Mejor que ventile su ira en otro sitio, y no aquí.- dijo Celestia.

-¿y volverá?- preguntó Pinkie Pie- ¿por que se enojó tanto? ¡si solo le dijo la verdad!.

-los templarian son seres muy extraños, Pinkie Pie, si quiere hacerlo, volverá, pero por ahora, ya con este problema resuelto, lo mejor será que regresen a Ponyville. Un globo las llevará a todas hasta allá.

-gracias princesa Celestia- agradeció Twilight Sparkle.

Maelstrom siguió corriendo como loco, tirando árboles y noqueando animales hasta llegar al filo de un acantilado, como a las diez de la noche. Al ver que no habia mas camino, se incó otra véz y gritó al aire con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba:

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YÓ?!- y dió un grito tan alto y duradero, que se escuchó hasta la poscición de los Elementos de la Armonía, que al escucharlo, se les erizó la piel. Terminado su lamento, se levantó y miró hacia atras: un timberwolf estaba parado ahí, viedolo con ojos hambrientos.

-¡¿CREES QUE TE TEMO?! ¡¿EH?!- y de sus antebrazos se materializaron unas ballonetas, del mismo metal negro que el resto de su armamento, y poniendose en posición de ataque, gritó:

-¡DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE!- y el animal saltó hacia el soldado. El también saltó, clavandole sus dos ballonetas, lo pateó en el aire en la cabeza hacia abajo. Ya en el suelo, se acercó lentamente, y con una malvada y sádica sonrísa, cortó al mismo tiempo los cuatro miembros del adormilado moustruo, en la otrora pacífica y tranquila noche se oían los gritos de dolor y horror de los animales a los cuales los ponies tenían tanto miedo. Los que siguieron en la matanza del templarian fueron los osos: a estos los acribilló con su rifle hasta que quedaran como rayadores de queso peludos, siguió destruyendo toda forma de vida hostil que se cruzara con el.

Toda la noche fué así: al amanecer, cientos de ponies de todos los poblados que tubieran algún acceso a Everfree fueron al bosque. Lo que vieron los horrorizó: miles de animales depredadores de todas las especies conocidas estaban cruelmente masacrados. Las mantícoras estaban emplaladas con sus colas, las quimeras despellejadas, los lobos tenian las cabezas horriblemente aplastadas, los osos tenian extrañas marcas circulares atravezando sus cuerpos, etc. Todos se preguntaban por que solo habia depredadores entre las victimas, hasta que de la nada, una figura bípeda, empapada en sangre caminaba entre los restos de la carniceria. Todos huyeron del sitio, mientras Maelstrom se dirigia a alguno que tuviera agua, para limpiar su armadura de la masacre de la noche pasada. Su mente estaba mas tranquila, y apenas recordaba lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, mas al ver los frutos de su ira desmedida, recordó todo. "Mejor a estos seres que a los civiles" pensó.

En Ponyville, todo ya estaba como de costumbre en el pueblo: Applejack volvió con su familia, no sin antes recibir un buén regaño de su abuela. Todas volvieron a sus ocupaciones diarias, mientras Twilight pensaba acerca de lo que le pasó allá afuera, como casi explota de enojo. "No es normal" pensó, así que se puso a estudiar todo lo que pudo acerca de las emociones en los ponies, mas concretamente en los unicornios. Pasó leyendo y haciendo anotaciones hasta las seis de la tarde, y Spike le llevó a su cuarto un plato de avena con jugo de manzana para comer, que la unicornio aceptó gustosa:

-gracias Spike, me moría de hambre.

-¿algun descubrimiento?

-no aún, las unicas referencias a este fonómeno están en libros que están en equestriano antiguo, apenas y he podido entenderlo. Segun esto, una antigua raza de guerreros que creo que son los templarian, tenian acceso a este poder conocido como "Vazna" o furia, en su idioma, pero aquí dice también que solo ellos pueden invocar ese poder, no entiendo como yó puedo.

-quizá debas solo comer, tu cerebro tendrá mas energia y todo eso.

-gracias Spike.

Maelstrom habia encontrado un rio a eso de las nueve de la noche, cruzado por un puente de piedra de apariencia muy antigua, al cual saltó para lavar la sangre y las viceras ya coaguladas. El olor no se iria nunca amenos que se lanzara a un tambo de ácido, pero por lo menos los ponies no lo podian percibir. Mientras se quitaba los restos rojos de la masacre, una figura gigante parecida a una serpiente emrgió del agua. Era la priemera vez en la cual Maelstrom en verdad tuvo miedo, y salió del agua. Equipó su escopeta de seis cañones y la apuntó a la serpiente color morado, que tenia un bigote bastante elegante.

-¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahi?- preguntó la serpiente de rio. "este mundo se comvirtió en un zoologico de rarezas" pensó Maelstrom.

-¡oh! ¡hola minotauro! ¿que haces aquí tan solo?.

-creo que ni tu ni yó estamos en posición de preguntar eso, ¿se puede saber que rayos eres tú?- preguntó con el arma apuntando a la cabeza del ser.

-¿yó? Una serpiente de agua, por supuesto.

-¿y el bigote es para…?

-¡oh! ¿te gusta? ¡lo cuido mucho!

-se nota, ¿tienes nombre?

-me llamo Steven, un gusto, señor… señor…

-dime Tarkord, un gusto tambien Steven, ¿sabes en que dirección está Ponyville?.-preguntó mientras bajaba el arma.

-jumm… - pensaba Steven sobandose el menton con el dedo indice- Ponyville… creo que está en… ¡esa dirección!- y señaló al oeste de donde estaban.- sigue ese camino y llegarás en una hora o menos.

-gracias, suerte con el bigote.- el queria llegar al pueblo para hablar con Twilight lo mas rápido que puediera, dado que la información extraida del cerebro de la adyi-kal impostora no presajiaba nada bueno para Equestria. Y el sabía que ella tenía linea directa con Celestia.

Twilight seguía traduciendo el libro. Entre mas leía, mas se sorprendía respecto a la "furia": aprendió que si no lograba controlarla rápido, podía caer en el temido "Bloodlust" el estado de locura de la furia. Estaba tan abstraida en su lectura que no notó que estaban tocando la puerta, hasta el tercero o cuarto toquído.

-¡ya van, ya van!- y bajó corriendo las escaleras "¿quien será a esta hora?" pensó. Abrió la puerta, pero no vió a nadie.

-Twilight, soy yó, Maelstrom- la pony saltó y se cayó al suelo del susto.

-¡¿que haces aquí?! pero… ¿donde estás?- y Maelstrom apareció enfrente de ella.

-tenemos que hablar.- por su tono de voz, sabia que habia problemas.

-pasa.

-gracias.


	12. Capítulo 11: Malas Noticias

Capitulo 11 "Malas noticias"

La pony y su invitado estaban sentados en el loby de la biblioteca. Ella tenia una diminuta taza de té, mientras Maelstrom tenia algo mas parecido a una olla de hierro que a una taza, llena de café negro hirviendo.

-priemero que nada, ¿que te pasó?.- el templarian se tomó el contenido de la olla hasta la mitad de un solo sorbo antes de responder.

-supongo que no soporté la idea de ser el último de mi especie y perdí el control. Pero por lo menos nadie resultó herido por mi culpa.

-¿y de que querías hablar?.

-tenemos un grave problema.

Mientras, en Appleloosa, estaba pasando algo en el cielo. La misma perturbación en el firmamento de cuando Maelstrom apareció, pero esta era diferente. En vez de dejarse caer de espaldas, el que caía de ahí lo hacia de una menera controlada. Al llegar al suelo, un enorme estallido de tierra, arena y piedras erupcionó del suelo. El tenía una armadura roja como la sangre, y una mirada malvada, de ojos color azul. Con su aramdura, inició el programa de rastreo, y empezó a buscar a Maelstrom. Su armadura le dijo: "Sujeto: Tarkord, Maelstrom. Localizado rastro espectral ".

-perfecto. Encontremos al bastardo.

-¡¿UNA GUERRA?!- gritó Twilight.

-¡tan solo cálmate!

-si… me calmaré y pensaremos que hacer… si… eso haremos.- decia la unicornio.

-escucha, tenemos que avisar a Celestia, si le avisamos a tu princesa, tendremos tiempo de- y su armadura lo interrumpió con una voz metálica: "aviso, rastro espectral del Comandante Zhyfern Magma localizado. Mil kilómetros al nornoroeste, ¿iniciar contramedidas de bloqueo?".

-ejecuta.- dijo Maelstrom, con Twilight viendolo.

-¿te encuentras bién?

-tenemos otro problema. Avisa a Celestia en el acto, tenemos que hacerla venir aquí ahora.

-¿por qué? ¿mas adyi-kal?

-peor. Mucho, mucho peor.- la unicornio no perdió el tiempo y levantó a Spike.

-¡rapido Spike, escribe!

-si jefa- el dragón todavia tenia sueño, pero se puso a escribir al dictado:

-"querida princesa Celesta, solicito su prescencia INMEDIATA en cuanto reciba esta carta en la biblioteca de Ponyville, puesto que hay ciertos asuntos que el Supremo Comandante Maelstrom y yó tenemos que discutir con usted respecto a la situación en la que el pais puede estar involucrado. Su devota estudiante, Twilight Sparkle". Listo, mandala Spike.

-si señora- y el dragón la envió en el acto.

-¿ya puedo regresar a la cama?- preguntó el bebé.

-claro, ve a dormir.

-gracias-. Y se retiró a dormir.

-¿y que es lo peor?

-creo que ya no soy el último despues de todo.

Magma seguió el rastro espectral del Supremo Comante hasta el pueblo de Appleloosa, siguió el rastro hasta la estación de trenes, y se metió de polisón en el que estaba saliendo. Para su buena suerte, el tren era el mismo en el que el soldado habia viajado hasta Ponyville, y continuó siguiendo el rastro. Para ese monento ya habia amanecido, y estaba llegando a Ponyville. Con el modo sigiloso activado, siguió a pie el rastro. Calculó que llegaria a su destino en una semana militar estandar de caminata continua.

En Ponyville, Celestia llegó lo mas rápido que pudo, teletransportandose de hecho, hacia la biblioteca. Twilight estaba como loca haciendo bocadillos para su invitada mientras Maelstrom hojeaba el libro en "equestriano antiguo" que resultó ser templariano civil mal escrito, mientras conversaba con Celestia sobre Luna. Cuando volvió la unicornio con los bocadillos, Maelstrom le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicandole que hablara.

-princesa, el motivo de que la hicieramos venir, es…

-una amenaza de guerra- terminó Maelstrom- por lo que sé, las adyi-kal estan por lanzar una invasión a grán escala en suelo equestriano.

-¿pero como sabe usted eso? ¿cuando será la invasión?- preguntaba alarmada la princesa.

-se esto gracias a la información extraida del cerebro de impostora, y para cuando será la invasión… lamento decirle que no tengo ni idea, pero tenemos ciertas cosas que las adyi-kal no tienen: los poderes de sus subditos, y la tecnología de la familia Tarkord, mi familia.

-¿y donde está esta "tecnología"? ¿que magia es?

-no es magia, princesa- respondió Twilight- es algo diferente, algo mas. Son sus máquinas.

-la llave para su supervivencia. Y donde está, bueno, ese es OTRO problema. Resulta que el Mausoleo Tarkord está en el Monte Trupitak, conocido como el Monte Canterlot por ustedes. Su ciudad está en la mera entrada al complejo.

-¿que?- preguntaron al unisono ambas ponies.

-pero por fortuna los Tarkord que lo construyeron tuvieron la buena idea de ponerle MILES de entradas secretas.

Cuando Maelstrom les estaba dando las posibles localizaciónes de las entradas secrétas, olló una voz horriblemente familiar:

-¡TARKORD!, ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDIIIITE!- le gritaba burlonamente Magma, mientras sostenia a Fluttershy por el cabello.

-¡AYÚDAME!- gritaba llorando la pegaso amarilla. Maelstrom no toleró mas, y saltó atravez del umbral de la puerta, derrumbando la pared de madera del árbol.

-¡SUELTALA, SACO DE MIERDA!- ordenaba Maelstrom. De sus ojos salia el mismo resplandor fantasmal color verde esmeralda, que aterró a todos menos a Magma. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido para ver lo que seguro sería épico. Rainbow Dash, que estaba viendolo todo, bajó lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa para cargar contra el templarian atacante, el cual, sin soltar a la pony, saltó habilmente hacia atras, esquivando a la pegso, que se estrelló en una casa circundante color toronja. Maelstrom le habló a Magma

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!

-tu vida, "hermano". Verás, la Kyrila me ofreció un trato, ser inmortal, y eso no es todo, ademas controlaria el Nuevo Ziom a su lado, y solo tengo que llevarle una muestra de tu sangre, simple, ¿nó?- la mirada del templarian solo se llenó de mas odio y rabia, pero el sabia que si atacaba de frente, mataria a Fluttershy, así que le habló:

-si quieres matarme, libera a esa pegaso, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí.

-me parece justo.- y Magma aventó a Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas, lanzandola mas de cien metros en el aire. Maelstrom saltó la misma altitud para atraparla antes que callera al suelo. La acción hizo que esta se desmayara del susto. Rainbow Dash, que se habia recuperado del impacto, voló a ayudar a Fluttershy. Maelstrom se la dió, mientras se desplomaba hacia Magma.

Cayó a unos escasos dos metros de el, y Magma lo cuestionó:

-¿por qué? ¿por que no simplemente me atacaste?

-honor, Magma. Honor.

-llevatelo a la tumba, zizneme.- le dijo al soldado.

-antes que te arranque las piernas y te despedaze la cara a golpes, debo preguntarte: ¿como fué que llegaste aquí?.

-de la misma forma que tú, Maelstrom. Mi siempre fiel amuleto de zaemdharín, forjado por mi abuelo en conmemoración de cuando decápito al tuyo. Verás, antes que el "honarable" marica de Retinax activara su granada, me tiré a mi mismo con esta fecha exacta en mente, para llegar al mismo lugar que tú y destruirte aquí.- con esa información fué mas que suficiente, Maelstrom procedió a activar su espada, y ponerse en posición de combate. Magma hizo lo propio al ponerse el también en poscición de combate, con la espada apuntando directamente al pecho del contrincante.

-¿es que estas cosas van a ser el público que te vea caer en desgracia?.- se mofó Zhyfern.- cuando quieras.- antes de que el pudiera atacar, las ponies corrieron en su auxilio:

-¡Maelstrom! ¡te ayudamos!- gritó Applejack.

-¡ATRÁS! ¡ESTA ES MI LUCHA, NO SUYA!.- gritó a la pony rubia.

-¡pero si somos tus amigas!- gritaba Twilight- ¡y los amigos nunca se abandonan!.- y Magma interrumpia con un aplauso sarcástico:

-je, que divertido pensar que USTEDES simples enanas van a poder conmingo. ¿que no les enseñaron nunca a tratar a un futuro rey con mas respeto? ¿eh?, pero ya enserio, Maelstrom, ¿esta "cosa" es amiga tuya?- decia burlónamente Magma.

-¡no te atrevas a deshonrarlas, bastardo!- y Maelstrom corrió hasta el gritando como loco, mientras Magma también lo hacía. Chocaron, y empezó un duelo de espadas entre los dos espadachines mas poderosos de todo Templarian. Se habia convertido en una lucha por la supremacía, mientras Magma atacaba furiosamente a Maelstrom. El por su parte bloqueó todas las estocadas, y se las ingenió para poder clavar su espada de doble filo en partes clave de la armadura, para debililitar al contrincante. Pero Magma tenia un ás bajo la manga: su amuleto no solo le permitia viajar en el tiempo, sino que también le concebia el poder de la teletransportación, el cual usó para colarse en un santiamén atrás de Maelstrom, apuñalandolo por la espalda, mas de cien veces. Nadie creia que la batalla de mas de una hora de duración acabaría con Maelstrom derrotado, y lo que es peor: muerto. Pero con el último aliento que le quedaba, activó un ultimo comando en su armadura:

-activa… protocolo… ahh…- y se desvanecía, cerrando sus ojos. Magma empezó con una macabra y sardónica risa, y continuandola, recabó la muestra que la Kyrila requeria como prueba de su éxito. Habiendo completado su tarea, se teletransportó en una nube morada.

El pueblo entero corrió a ver a Maelstrom. Mas de uno lloró, mientras se le hacian los preparativos propios de los muertos: un médico unicornio le lanzó un hechizo rejuvenecedor, el cual restauró el daño hecho, mas no mostró signos de volver a la vida. Unas horas despues, el dia estaba grís y nublado, mientras solemnemente lo llevaban al cementerio de Ponyville en un catre. Los seis Elementos de la Armonía estaban hasta el frente, con todas llorando, unas silenciosamente, como Fluttershy, otras mas fuerte, como Rarity, la cual estaba siendo consolada por Rainbow, abrazandola con su ala derecha, mas todas tenían el mismo dolor. El entierro siguió y las dos princesas de Equestria aparecieron, todos las vieron, pero estaban muy tristes como para mirar arriba. Celestia se integró a la fila para dar el ultimo adiós antes de que lo sepultasen, y al llegar, le habló al templarian en lo que Twilight pensó era su idioma, mientras lágrimas corrian por su rostro. Luna también fué hacia el difunto, y también le habló. Una vez terminadas las despedidas, el cura local ordenó a los unicornios bajarlo lentamente hasta el fondo de la zanja. Luego de que fuera enterrado, fué colocada su lápida que decia: "aqui yace el Supremo Comandante Maelstrom Reginát Metalex Tarkord, El Último Templarian. Que en paz descanse."

Twilight se retiró a su casa con Celestia tras ella. Ya era tiempo de que Luna subiera la noche, así que regresó a Canterlot. La unicornio no podía creer lo que pasó: habian matado al único ser capaz de enseñarle a manejar la Furia, y lo que es peor, el único que podía detener a las adyi-kal de una vez por todas. Pero Celestia le dijo:

-al menos nos dió las entradas secretas. Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas Twilight, debemos evitar esa invasión a toda costa.- decia firmemente Celestia.

-¿y como? Maelstrom dijo que el lugar tenia trampas hasta en las trampas, ¡y que solo alguien que conociera el lugar de mamoria podría llevarnos al sitio!. ¡Aaargh!. Pero tiene razón, tenemos que entrar a ese Mausoleo con o sin el.

-asi me gusta, quiero que tú y tus amigas se preparen, yo iré con ustedes.

Las ponies siguieron las instrucciónes de Celestia y se prepararon para partir. Las entradas secrétas estaban repartidas por toda Equestria, y la mas cercana estaba en el bosque Everfree, unos escasos cinco kilómetros de distancia de Ponyville. Todas tenían miedo, no por el bosque en sí, sino por el nombre del lugar al que iban, Mausoleo, ¿que cosas buenas podrían haber ahí? quizá había un cuarto lleno de esqueletos o algo peor. Pero Rainbow Dash estaba envalentonada esa noche, y fué la que encabezó al grupo, con Celestia tras ellas.

Unas dos o tres horas de cáminata después, llegaron a una cueva, que según el mapa de luz en el que Maelstrom había puesto la localización, era la entrada. Según lo que les dijo, la cueva no tenia peligro algúno, pero les hizo extremar precauciones a Celestia y a Twilight: les dió incluso la combinación de la puerta de sguridad que las llevaría al vestíbulo del complejo. La cueva era como cualquier otra: arañas, goteras, estalactitas, estalagmítas, y demás detalles. Si no hubiera sido por los poderes lumínicos de las unicornios, sin duda se hubieran perdido, ya que aparte de estas, la única fuente de luz era el mapa de Maelstrom. Nadie habló durante el trayecto, hasta llegar a la famosa puerta. Era del mismo metal que todas las armas de Maelstrom, y por ende, color negro azabache. Tenia detalles azúles, en forma de guerreros con lanzas apuntando hacia abajo a ambos lados de la puerta, y un intrincado mecanismo de palancas y manivelas, que funcionaba a presión. Celestia se habia memorizado la combinación, y empezó a girar manivelas y a jalar palancas concientemente. Despues de veinte minutos, la puerta exaló vapor blanco de agua, y se abrió ante las asombradas ponies.

Lo que había detras de la puerta era un larguísimo pasíllo, que se iluminaba comforme pasaran por ahí con luces blancas, mostrando cráneos de cientos de especies, puestos en receptáculos individuales cada uno. Como era de esperarse, Fluttershy estaba aterrada, mientras se cubria con sus alas para ver lo menos posible la grotésca exibición de trofeos. Siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la Antesala, el cuarto que buscaban era la Galería, donde se guardaban todas las armas y tecnología desarrolladas alguna vez por los templarian.


	13. Capítulo 12: El Mausoleo

Capitulo 12 "El Mausoleo"

La Antesala era una estructura circular con poco mas de diez pasadizos, bastante sombría para los ponies.

-¡ja! ¡perece que no tenian ni idea de lo que es la decoración de interiores! ¿que clase de adornos son estos?- comentó Rarity. Y de hecho, tenia cierta razón: para los estándares ponies, el lugar no tenía ningún sentído de estética. Las paredes del mismo estaban decoradas con petroglifos dorados describiendo miles de batallas, ejecuciones, procesiciones, y demás.

Pero para Twilight, el arte del sitio era simplemente fascinante: no era solo el hecho de que las figuras en verdad se movieran, representado realmente los acontesimientos ilustrados en las paredes, ni que toda una estructura así halla sido construida en un volcán, sino por que estas representaban la historia de toda una civilización de lo que fueron grandísimos señores de la guerra, que controlaron su mundo miles, incluso miles de millones de años antes que la especie de Celestia siquiera existiera.

Mientras Twilight y las demás admiraban los grabados dorados, Rainbow y Rarity se volvieron a escapar para hablar de su relación. A la hora que Magma irrumpió en Ponyville, estaban de hecho apunto de revelarlo a todos, pero la incursión del templarian, y la subsecuente muerte de Maelstrom, impidieron esto.

-¡no podemos ahora, Dashie! tenemos que esperar, solo un poco.

-¿y cuanto es un poco? ¡llevamos así seis meses!.

-solo una semana mas, mi amor, cuando lo de Maelstrom no sea tan reciente, ¿OK?.

-¡aarg!, está bién.- decian entre susurros mientras las demás veian los grabados. Aparte de estos, habian letras demasiado similares al equestriano antiguo. "increible, ¿que tipo de mágia utilizarían?" pensó la unicornio al ver que los simbolos también brillaban al ser vistos. Pero lo que más le asombró, fué que uno se formaba ante sus propios ojos: describia la muerte de Maelstrom, con todo lujo de detalles. Siguieron avanzando, con los grabádos iluminando impresionantemente el lugar. Pinkie Pie estaba tan abstraida que accidentalmente pisó un botón en el suelo. Subitamente, los grabados dejaron de moverse, y cientos de bombillas color cián alumbraron el cuarto, y un rostro enorme se formaba con obsidiana de la misma cueva. Las cuatro ponies que estaban ahí se escondieron detrás de Celestia, mientras las otras dos se ocultaban detras de una piedra. Cuando la cara se acabó de formar, lanzó un resplandor color safiro, que cegó momentaneamente a todas.

-¡¿QUIEN LES HA DADO PERMISO DE ENTRAR A ESTA INSTALCIÓN?!- gritó colérica la cabeza monolítica. Ni Celestia respondió: Maelstrom no les dijo nada acerca de cabezas gigantes parlantes.

-¡RESPONDAN! ¡SE LOS OREDENO!- exigió la cabeza de ojos purpura. Esta vez, Fluttershy habló:

-hola- dijo con un volumen que nisiquiera eco hizo en la Antesala.

-¡HABLE MAS FUERTE! ¡O CALLESE!.- y Rainbow salió en defensa de su amiga.

-¡oye! ¡solo por que seas una cabeza gigante no te da eso el derecho de gritarle así alguien!- y voló a toda velocidad hasta el ser, lo pateó, pero fué ella la que se lastimó.

-¡SOY DE PIEDRA IGNORANTE!.

-¡nadie le habla así a mi Dashie!- gritó Rarity, y todas la miraban con sorpresa.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡DIGAN SU PROPOSITO O LARGUENSE DE ESTE SITIO SAGRÁDO!- Celestia se lo tomó como una ofenza, pero decidió que mejor usaría la diplomacía:

-saludos, soy la princesa Celestia y…

-se quien eres, y lo mas importante, QUE eres, tu raza no es bienvenida aquí. Fuera.

-¡pero no entiende! ¡el Supremo Comandante nos envió aquí!- la defendió Applejack.

-¡¿QUE MI HERMANO LAS ENVIÓ AQUÍ?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ MAELSTROM NO ESTÁ CON USTEDES?! ¡¿EH?!.

-está muerto, nos envió aquí por una tal "tecnología", para derrotar a las adyi-kal de una vez por todas.- el rostro cambió sus facciones, y dijo con tristeza:

-¿mi… mi hermano? ¡está bién! ¡HONREMOS SU ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!- y la cabeza se empezó a desmoronar y a reformarse en el suelo de la Antesala, reconstruyendose en un gólem de obsidiana igual a Maelstrom, pero sin su armadura.

-yo soy Öhnren Skalam Izemat Tarkord, guardián de los conocimientos y tecnología de este sitio, lo que buscan puede que esté en la Galería, pero llegar ahí directamente sin Maelstrom es imposible.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-por que para poder accesar a nuestro armamento, nesecitan probar su honor y valía como guerreras, solo así tendrán las armas que puedan requerir. Las puedo llevar al inicio de cada recorrido, pero mas allá no tengo permitido ir.

-escucha, amigo, sé que se tomaban eso del honor muy enserio, ¡pero debes llevarnos ahí rápido!- rogaba Applejack.

-no niña, no debo, quiero. Hago esto por mi hermano, no por tí o tu miserable especie, si quieren mis armas, tendrán que seguir mis reglas, ¿entendido?

-guienos.- pidió Celestia.

-bién.

Öhnren las condujo por uno de los pazadisos hasta una puerta de roca sólida, con un extraño simbolo en forma de rayo invertido, con un punto en el campo de arriba.

-es la letra "t" templarian, simbolo de nuestra familia- explicó Öhnren.- ¡Aznerta Raknula!- gritó, y la puerta se deshizo en pedazos cuadrados perfectos. -recuerden esas dos palabras, les serviran para desbloquear estas puertas, tienen un sello de voz.

-¿y que significa lo que gritó, señor Öhren?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Hasta la Muerte. El credo de mi familia.

-oh, valla.

-sigamos.- y bajaron las escaleras del pasillo. Era muy oscuro, pero podian hacer luz con sus cuernos.

-¿como pueden hacer eso con sus cuernos?- preguntó Öhnren.

-con magia.- aclaró Rarity- ¡y si existe!.

-no me cabe duda, yo siempre supe que la magia existia, pero Maelstrom nó, era bastante nécio.

-¿a donde vamos Öhnren?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-al Pasíllo de las Pesadillas, y ahí nos despediremos, por ahora.

-exactamente, ¿que es eso?- preguntó con algo de miedo Twilight.

-su primera prueba. Si todas quieren entrar a la Galería, tienen que pasar por ahí.

-¿y no podemos saltarnoslo o algo?- inquirió Rarity.

-negativo. Y antes de que me pregunten, se llama así por que verán sus peores temores hechos realidad, pero descuiden, solo son ilusiones.- siguieron descendiendo, hasta llegar a otra puerta y Öhnren la abrió, llevandolas a un pasillo bastante ancho y alto, lo suficiente como para que las siete ponies se separaran a una distancia de mas de tres metros, y todavia pudieran moverse a una buena distancia de las paredes, las cuales eran de zaemdharín, pero este era muy diferente al otro.

Entraron, y Öhnren les recordó que eran simples ilusiones, que tenian que avanzar rápido y que permanecieran juntas, de lo contrário, sucumbirian a sus miedos y perderían la cordura. Todas tragaron bolas cuando el golem cerró la puerta detras de ellas. El sitio estaba cubierto en una bruma blanca, con los cristales brillando tétricamente en morado. La primera en avanzar, extrañamente, fué Fluttershy, con todas las demas siguiendola. Pasaron varios minutos de caminata hasta que la primera en caer ante los efectos del cristal fué Rainbow Dash: se veía a si misma, en Cloudsdale, rodeada de cientos de miles de pegasos, se estaban burlando de ella. Sus alas, tan fuertes y veloces, estaban cruelmente arrancadas, y ella les rogaba que la ayudaran. Nadie hacía caso. Pero se recordó a sí misma que era una ilusión, y siguió caminando. Al los pocos metros, Applejack cayó: sus tierras estaban reducidas a ceniza, con sus familiares empalados en estacas, mientras le gritaban con voces diabólicas: "¡INUTIL!… ¡IDIOTA!… ¡COBARDE!… ¡DEBIL!…" siguió así hasta que Celestia notó que alguien faltaba y les ordenó regresar por ella. La despertaron del trance y empezó a llorar horriblemente. Celestia la cargó y siguieron la marcha. La siguiente fué Pinkie Pie: estaba en el Sugarcube Corner, sola, ella y Gummy, mientras el local súbitamente se llenó de un liquido rojo, y sus amigas aparecieron súbitamente, clavandole en el corazón cuchillos color negro, parecidos a las garras de un cuervo. Les rogaba que pararan, pero ellas no escuchaban. Se sacó a sí misma del trance y se reunió con las demás.

-esten atentas chicas- dijó Twilight- no debemos separarnos, ¿recuerdan?.

-¿cuanto falta?- preguntó Rainbow, aterrada.

-Öhnren dijo que siguiéramos recto hasta encontrar una puerta, y que entre mas de nosotras superasen sus miedos, la bruma desapareciria mas y mas.- recordó Twilght.

-entonces continuemos, Equestria nos nescesita.- dijo Celestia. La siguiente fué ella: estaba en un escenario blanco, vacío, con Luna enfrente de ella, mirandola. Nightmare Moon apareció atrás de Luna y le rompió el cuello, luego apareció Twilight en una nube morada, en su lugar, antes de que puediera romperle el cuello tambien, le lanzó un rayo mágico, pero la otra puso a la unicornio en el camino del rayo, desintegrando a Twilight. Cuando sus subditas la despertaron, ella estaba gritando como posesa del terror. La bruma en efecto habia desaparecido lo suficiente como para que notaran que la pueta estaba a solo quinientos metros de ellas. Galoparon a toda velocidad hasta la puerta, mientras Twilight gritaba frenéticamente:

-¡Aznerta Raknula! ¡Aznerta Raknula!- y la puerta se abría. Öhnren las esperaba.

-perfecto, salieron. Y vivas, que es lo mejor. La Galería está mas cerca, solo les faltan dos pruebas más.

-¡¿DOS MAS?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASAMOS AHÍ?!- gritó Rainbow Dash, volando a la altura de la cara del golem.

-si la tengo, yó también hice el recorrido hace mucho tiempo. Vamos.

-¿que sigue?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-la Cueva del Honor. En ella, serán tentadas por lo que su corazón más desee, si caen ante la tentación, las recompenzas se convertiran en pesadillas, y moriran de miedo, literalmente. Si nó, el pasaje a la siguiente prueba se abrirá.

-eso no se olle tan mal como el anterior.- dijo Rarity.- y por cierto, yó no ví nada ahí, ¿por qué?.

-algunos son mas resistentes al zaemdharín del terror que otros, si hubieras estado ahí mas tiempo, de seguro algo te hubiera pasado. Vámos.- y un pasadizo circular se abrió en la pared de obsidiana del volcán.

Maelstrom se encontraba suspendido en el aire, flotando en una infinidad luminosa y blanca. Tenía su armadura puesta, y los ojos cerrados, en un profundo sueño. Entró por un arco de oro puro a un páramo de pasto verde jade, y una fuerza invisible lo depositó suavemente en el verde cesped, boca arriba. Se despertó unos instantes después, con una paz y una calma tan enormes, que creyó estar muerto. Fué entonces cuando un Flashback le llegó como un cubetazo de agua helada: como Magma lo apuñaló mas veces de las que pudiera contar, y como en un desesperado intento por salvar a los civiles, intentó activar el nefasto Protocolo X. Se dió cuenta de que en verdad estaba muerto. Al ver el páramo solitario en la inmensidad vacía de lo infinito, supo en donde se allaba: el Paraíso, Austamarr, el reino de los Siete Dioses. Se levantó, y procedió a caminar hacia un segundo arco, con un paso lento, pero firme, mientras se preguntaba que misterios yacian atras de esas rejas de oro puro.


	14. Capítulo 13: Reunión

Capitulo 13 "Reunión"

Maelstrom había entrado a una arboleda de pinos y abétos. El cielo estaba tachado de estrellas, pero con un sol dorado en el centro, para el desconcierto del templarian.

"tiene que ser Austamarr" pensó "pero… quizá Magma siga con vida" y le llegó otro Flashback, de el y de como Magma lo apuñalaba. Recordó que no terminó de dictar la orden a la armadura, por lo tanto, Magma seguía con vida. "¡tengo que regresar a Equestria! ¡tengo que salvarlas!" pensó, "¿pero como?.

En el Mausoleo, las ponies ya habian llegado a la Cámara del Honor. Esta era mas bién simple comparada con el Pasillo de las Pesadillas, ya que solo tenian que ir de un extremo a otro del cuarto. Algo relativamente sencillo. Se tenían que turnar, y descidieron que las que no fueron afectadas durante el anterior desafío fueran primero.

-creo que lo justo es eso, mi estudiante.

-esta bién, lo haré.- se resignó Twilight. El lugar era bastante igual al resto del complejo: color negro y sin ningun tipo de decoración salvo el omnipresente zaemdharín. Este era un tanto diferente del anterior, ya que no brillaba a menos que se le viera directamente. Twilight avanzó con la pezuña derecha adentro del cuarto perfectamente cuadrado, su objetivo era una puerta a poco mas de novecientos metros de donde estaba, siguió avanzando, hasta estar totalmente adentro del sitio, con la puerta cerrandose tras ella. Un helado escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo al ayarse sola y a oscuras en ese sitio. "¿que estoy haciendo? ¡debo de estar loca!" pensó, pero siguió caminando. No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que su mente se sintió apabuyada, y unas voces le hablaban: eran sus amigas, le decían que estaban orgullosas, pues era una princesa de Equestria, con Luna y Celestia a su lado.

Malestrom seguía caminando por la arboleda, buscando en su mente alguna información sobre como funcionaba la sociedad de Austamarr. Sabía que las almas de los guerreros que hallan peleado en tantas batallas como el podían pedir una audiencia con los Siete Dioses para regresar a la vida, pero debía de convencer a por lo menos uno, con una razón lo bastante buena como para que le dejaran volver.

Twilight vivía una perfecta mentira, y pensó que nada podía salir mal: lo tenia todo, no solo sus amigas la idolatraban por ser princesa, sino que ahora ella vivia con Celestia bajo el mismo techo. Era demasiado perfecto, y se dió cuenta al instante. Se despertó del trance, y galopó lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a la puerta. Õhnren la esperaba del otro lado.

-¡SIGUIENTE!.- gritó.

El templarian habia llegado al fin de la arboleda hasta otro arco de oro, solo que este poseia una reja finamente construida, con un epitafio escrito en el marco:

"El camino del Heroe es tortuoso

Muy pocos encuentran su fin

Pero los que lleguen aquí en acto honruoso,

Se les habrirán las puertas por el querubín" "je, que poco originales fueron los Ancestros al escribir eso, oh bueno, vamos con Ferlak" y las puertas se abrieron lentamente ante el. Pocos sitios en los que Maelstrom haya estado eran tan impresionantes como ese: los edificios eran de diamante puro, que brillaba en un magestuoso azul celeste con la luz del eterno crepúsculo del Paraíso, los caminos eran de agua que en apariencia era líquida, mas era sólida como el acéro, en el cielo volaban las dos aves sagrádas de Templarian: el Zama y el Urt, el Sol y la Luna, en una danza circular alrededor del Palácio de Zihgfriid, morada de los Siete Dioses, gobernantes del Todo: Ferlak, Reginát, Inra, Skalam, Ulzemat, Drokam y Tyrek.

La siguiente en entrar fué Rarity: entró de la misma manera que Twilight, pero ella tenia ciertamente más miedo.

"¡que ultraje! ¡una dama de MÍ categoría reducida a esto!" pensaba la unicornio. Unos cinco segundos de caminata despues, Foto Finish le alababa uno de sus diseños, mientras otros ponies mas tambíen lo hacian.

-¿qué pasó con Fluttershy?- preguntó Rarity a Foto Finish.

-¡esa es historia! ¡TU eres la nueva tendencia, Rarity!- Rainbow la observaba y le gritó:

-¡RARITY! ¡no la escuches! ¡sigue hasta la puerta!- y Rarity regresó a la realidad para galopar los ochocientos metros que le quedaban, ignorando a la periodista falsa, que desapareció en una nube púrpura.

-¡LA QUE SIGUE! ¡SE ACABA EL TIEMPO NIÑAS!- gritaba desesperado el golem de Öhnren. La que siguió fué Fluttershy. Caminaba temerosamente en la Cueva del Honor, todavia preguntandose que tenía que ver el "honor" con ir de una puerta a otra en un cuarto con cristales morádos. Ella de hecho hizo todo el recorrido sin ver, oir, o sentir nada.

-¡OTRA!.

En Austamarr, Maelstrom veia a todos pasar, en sus asuntos, pero nadie lo veia a el, hasta que, alguien le habló:

-¿hermano? ¿eres tú?- le preguntaba una voz femenina. Maelstrom se volteó al instante.

-¿Öhnra? ¡ÖHNRA!- y Maelstrom abrazó a su hermana. -¡no tienes idea de lo que te extrañé hermanita! ¿y papá? ¿está aquí?.

-¡si! ¡te ha estado esperando! ¡vamos!.

Y así siguieron todas, hasta que la última fué Applejack, la cual había estado aplazando su turno, puesto que todavía seguia aterrada por lo del Pasillo de las Pesadillas, pero al verse la última del grupo, dejó que su orgullo le ganára y entró al cuarto. Apenas entró, el zaemdharín le asaltó el cerebro con sus energías misteriosas. Se veía a sí misma, en tercera persona, con una fila kilométrica de ponies comprando manzanas y toda clase de productos elaborados de ellas, desde pasteles, tartas y cremas dulces, hasta sidra dulce y amarga. Öhnren, que veia los movimientos de la pony, gritó:

-¡ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESO! ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!- y el grito la sacó del transe. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, con un solo pensamiento en mente: "¡soy mas fuerte que eso! ¡LO SOY!", hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que ella llegara.

-¡que… demonios… hay… ahí?!- decía entre jadeos la pony.

-zaemdharín, alterado químicamente por mi tatarabuelo, como una defensa para nuestras armas. Ya solo les falta una prueba.

-¿y cual es?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-algo un poco más peligroso: el Puente de la Hermandad, deberán pasarlo en paréjas, ayudandose hasta llegar al otro lado.

-¡fácil! ¿por que no solo volamos por arriba?- preguntó Rainbow.

-por que en la parte de arriba viven las moscas piraña, que te pueden devorar antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad.

-¿y abajo?- preguntó Rarity.

-lo mismo, así que tienen que pasar A FUERZAS por el puente.

-¿y cuanto mide?. -preguntó Celestia.

-ahh… no mucho, unos dos kilómetros nada más.

Maelstrom estaba siendo conducido por el brazo por su emocionada hermana menor. Ella habia muerto durante el asalto adyi-kal a la ciudad de Dovazok, aplastada por el edificio de oficinas en el que se encontraba y trabajaba. Se pareacía fisicamente a una mujer humana promedio, e incluso tenía cabello, diferiendo en la forma de la cabeza, la cual se parecia a la de Maesltrom, solo que mas pequeña y ligeramente alargada hacia el frente, y el tamaño corporal, pues medía poco mas de dos metros de altura. Lo llevó hasta una majestuosa mansión de lapislazuli, con incrustaciónes de zafiros y diamentes naranjas en la puerta.

-impresionante… ¿papá y mamá viven aquí?.

-si, ¿genial nó? ¡y espera a ver la mía! ¡tengo mi propio zoológico!.

-me gustaría, pero no me voy a quedar, hermanita. Me voy luego de hablar con papá y mamá. Nos vemos, Öhnra, te saludaré a Öhnren cuando vuelva.

-¿pero por qué te vas? ¿es por esa pony?

-no solo ella, Magma vive, se alió con la Kyrila.

-¡eso no es posible!.- decía sorprendida la templarian.

-si perdímos la guerra, todo es posible. Hasta luego, hermana.

-adiós Maelstrom.- y lo abrazó muy fuerte.- salúdame a todas tus amigas, ¿sí?.

-claro. Adiós.- y Maelstrom subió por las escaleras de oro hasta la puerta de roca sólida.

Llegaron al Puente a los pocos minútos de partida. Öhnren no mentía, por arriba y por abajo había miles de millones de pequeños insectos parecidos a las cucarachas volando a velocidades absurdas, haciendo sin embargo, un ruído nulo, al menos para las ponies.

-recuerden, tienen que ir dos de ustedes, dado que son siete, yo iré con la que quede sin pareja.- las parejas se formaron casi tan rápido como Öhnren podía decir lo último. Y quedaron así: Pinkie Pie con Fluttershy, Twilight con Celestia, Rainbow Dash con Rarity, y Applejack con Öhnren. Las primeras en cruzar fueron Rainbow y Rarity. Lo estaban haciendo bastante bién, aunque el puente estuviera literalmente cayendose de viejo. Al kilómetro o algo así, Rarity rompió una tabla del puente de madera, cayendo de bruces, Rainbow corrió en su auxilio antes de que las moscas piraña se comieran la pierna de su novia, liberandola antes de que estas tuvieran oportunidad de siquiera acercarse. El resto del camíno fué relativamente sencillo y llegaron a la otra parte del acantilado. Las siguientes fueron Celestia y Twilight. De igual manera, no hubo incoveniente algúno, y así siguieron pasando hasta llegar a Öhnren y Applejack. Las experiencias combinadas de la Cámara del Honor y el Pasillo de la Pesadillas la tenian bastante mal.

-no quiero seguir… ya nó, es demasiado… es mucho para mí… déjame aquí, por favor…- le rogaba la pony rubia a Öhnren, con rios de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-no puedo hacerlo, ¿por que crees que son parejas? si uno cruza solo, se lo comen las malditas moscas piraña, y si te dejo aquí, te comerán viva. Ven y no te van a comer.

-¿que no ves ese puente? ¡es un milagro que hayan cruzado! ¡Rarity casi se cae! no, yo no voy, y no me puedes obligar.

-¡cruza Applejack!- le gritaba Fluttershy- ¡si yó crucé tu puedes también! ¡todas cruzamos! ¡hazlo!.

-piensa en tí misma, pony: si te quedas te comerán viva con todo y huesos, y ahora nescesitan todos los guerreros y guerreras que puedan conseguir. Tú decides.- ella no podía pensar con tanta presión, y se negó rotundamente.

-como quieras.- y Öhnren bruscamente la tomó y se la hechó a la espalda. Todo el camino estuvo gritando pestes y maldiciones hasta que antes llegar, Öhnren, desesperado y harto, la tomó de un pliegue de piel de su lomo, y le lanzó los sesenta metros que quedaban.

Al llegar al otro lado, las siete ponies vieron otra puerta de piedra, esta era diferente, mas paracida a la de una bóveda.

-llegámos. La Galería está atrás de esta puerta.

-oye Öhnren, antes de entrar podrías decirme, ¿por que eres… emm… así?.- preguntó Twilight.

-un experimento, pasé mi conciencia a esta forma de piedra, para comprobar la existencia de la mágia, Maelstrom, claro está, no cree que esto sea mágia.

-oh, gracias.

-¡Aznerta Raknula!.- gritó Öhnren y la puerta circular se abrió hacia la derecha, liberando una intensisíma luz blanca. Lo que vieron ahí las dejó boquiabiertas: era una cámara color grís, increiblemente amplia, unas diéz veces mas grande que el palacio real, con millones de cilindros de cristal en sus paredes y el piso, equidistantes entre sí, cada uno con un ejemplar de cada arma que los tenplarian habian creado.

-esta es, aqui hay desde lanzas hasta cañónes atomizadores, elijan sus armas.


	15. Capítulo 14: Arsenal

div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Capitulo 14 "Arsenal"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Fluttershy estaba asqueada por la cantidad tan ridicula de armas que habia ahí: veia lanzas, espadas, y toda clase de artefactos mortales con formas y diseños casi demoniacos. Pero el que mas le llamó la atención era un conjunto de cuatro larguísimos cuchillos de dos filos superpuestos–uno plano y uno aserrado–, identicos a la espáda que vió que Maelstrom poseia, puestos al rededor de un circulo metálico enegrecido por el tiempo, que discernió se colocaba en el antebrazo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-es un Destripador, lo diseñó mi hermano. Era una de sus armas favorítas.- le alcaró el golem./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-no puede ser… ¿por qué gastaban sus conocimientos en máquinas malvadas como estas? ¡este es un monumento a la barbarie!- gritó, como ella gritaba, de manera casi inaudiblemente./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-para evitar esto, pony. El fin de la guerra. Si perdíamos, significaba el fín de todo lo que todos nosotros alguna vez amamos. Este "monumento a la barbarie" es de hecho lo unico que les queda para que no compartan nuestro destino. Respétalo como se lo merece.- y Fluttershy bajó la cabeza, dandose cuenta de que había cometido un error./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Maelstrom se habia detenido al llegar a la puerta, ¿que le diria a su padre? ¿que perdió la guerra, y que regresaría para salvar a una pegaso? debía pensar CON SUMO CUIDADO sus palabras. Una hora o algo así después de reflexión, llamó a la puerta. Salió un templarian anciano, parecido a Maelstrom, de ojos azules, y con cientos de surcos entrezclados de cicratices y arrugas en su piel color dorádo pálido./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-hola, padre.- dijo Maelstrom. El viejo lo abrazó, y dió un grito de felicidad:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡MI HIJO!./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Rainbow Dash en verdad disfrutaba estar ahí: no llevaba ni una hora de recorrido por el lugar y ya tenia puesta una armadura de apareincia atemorizante del metal negro de la armas del lugar, de formas curveadas y detalles de color rojo carmesí. Su melena multicolores salia por los lados del casco similar al pico de un águila calva, culla parte posterior se ampliaba como un trapecio hacia los lados, y el mismo aplastaba sus orejas./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡no, Rainbow! ¡tu piel no combina con nada de lo que tráes puesto!- le decía Rarity./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡ja! ¡celosa!.- se mofaba Rainbow./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-no tiene que combinar para protejer, Rarity, quizá esta extraña indumentaria de guardia la proteja mejor que cualquiera de tus vestidos.- le decia Twilight./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-pero… ¡SE VE HORRIBLE! ¡ES UN CRIMEN CONTRA EL ESTILO!.- se quejaba la unicornio./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿criticas una armadura de zusiranita pura de poco mas de sesenta Eras de edad procedente de la Edad Arcaica? ¿que no respetas las antigüedades? pero además, esta no es una buena protección para las armas adyi-kal, sus armaduras están por aquí.- dijo Öhnren y las condujo a una sección cerrada y cuadrada del lugar, cuyas paredes estaban plagadas de círculos matalicos color gris claro, de sesenta centímetros de diámetro, con una espiral en el centro, que giraba hacia la derecha./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-ESTAS son sus armaduras. ASAT Mark 6, lo mas avanzado en protección autopropulsada, además, se adaptan a la forma física del usuario, de manera que se las pueden poner ahora, si quieren claro./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿esto es una armadura? ¿en serio?- preguntó con sarcasmo Applejack.- creí que serían como la de Maelstrom./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-son del mismo modelo, la Mark 6 fué la última que hizimos nosotros tres antes del fin de la guerra.- contestó el golem, ignorando el tono del comentário./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿tres?.- preguntó Rarity/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-Maelstrom, mi hermana Öhnra y yó./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿y como se ponen?.- preguntó Pinkie./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"El padre de Maelstrom, Metalex, lo había invitado a comer, su madre había preparado ozeta, la versión templarian de las chuletas. Estas se hacian de mamíferos parecidos a los capibaras, llamados zesñesat, estos seres tenian espinas muy afiladas por pelo, y un par enorme de cuernos curveados./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡mi hijo! ¡en Austamarr! ¿pero como pasó? ¡espero que mejor que yó!- decia su padre./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-bueno, Zhyfern Magma me mató, de hecho, hasta donde sé, también yó lo maté.- mintió el soldado./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿y como?.- preguntaba curiosa su madre./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-estabamos peleando, y pues… me apuñaló, poco más de cien veces, supongo. Hasta donde sé me morí desangrado./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿pero por qué luchaban? portejias a una chica ¿verdad?./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-algo así, a un pueblo, de hecho./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿y fué luego de que ganaramos la guerra?.- Maelstrom se congeló: la guerra… ¿como demonios le diria a su padre y madre que habia perdido?.- la guerra… pues… la…- balbuceaba avergonzado el templarian./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿la que hijo? dímelo, soy tu padre, puedes decirme lo que sea./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-…perdímos… todo… /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡¿que?! /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-pero te lo puedo explicar./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Habian pasado yá mas de seis horas desde que Applejack se había marchado, y en Sweet Apple Acress la estaban buscando todos, hasta que Big Machintosh encontró otra nota:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;""Me voy de nuevo con Twilight y las demás. No me esperen, vuelvo pronto"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡ESA NIÑA IRRESPONSABLE! ¡NO ESTÁMOS PARA JUEGOS AHORA!.- renegaba la abuela Smith./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-tranquila abue, a Applejack nunca se le olvida nada, ya vendrá.- decía Apple Bloom./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-ojalá tengas razón./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-… y en escencia ese es el proceso de desmaterialización de la amadura. ¿preguntas? ¿nadie? OK, sigamos. Para ponerselas, deben colocar el dispositivo en su pecho, sentirán puzadas, es completamente normal./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡AAAY!- gritó Rainbow, con un poco de sangre corriendo por su pecho.- ¡DIJISTE QUE ERA NORMAL!./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-nunca dije indoloro. Verán que un pánel se alza. Presiónenlo, y comenzará el proceso de rematerialización de la red neuronal artifical, luego…/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿la qué?- interrumpió Pinkie Pie./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-red neuronal, les permitirá controlar sus amrmaduras./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-emm… Öhnren… ¿esto es opcional verdád? es que no quiero agujas atravesando mi cuerpo.- inquirió Fluttershy./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-claro. Una vez que la red neuronal esté activa, el exoesqueleto va a configurarse de acuerdo a su cuerpo, esto sí es indoloro y muy rápido, lo último es la revestidura de Aaz, y la construcción de su casco. Todo el proceso tarda aproximadamente unos cinco minutos la primera vez que se activan./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡OK! ¡DENLE DURO PONIES!- gritó Rainbow Dash al pulsar el pánel. El resplandor azul volvió a salir, y unos cinco o seis minutos despues, Rainbow tenia puesta una impresionante armadura color negro, de ojos de cristal color dorádo, parecida al traje de los Shadow Bolts. Esta tenía la forma física de la pegaso, e incluso una imitación de su Cutie Mark en sus dos gluteos. Sus alas tenian plumas metálicas, similares a cuchillos cebolleros en tamaño y filo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿y bién? ¿como es?.- preguntaba Applejack./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-es… ¡INCREIBLE! ¡TODO SE VÉ TAN DIFERENTE CON ESTO PUESTO!.- el casco de la armadura imitaba los movimientos faciales de la pegaso como si fuera su cara. Su melena multicolores y su cola salián por medio de aperturas en el caso y en la parte trasera, de modo que la pegaso estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Su VFD tenia cientos de aditamentos y herramientas virtuales, los cuales estaban escrítos en equestriano. No le tomó mucho adaptarse a la visión aumentada, además de que la misma armadura le aumentaba todas sus capacides físicas y mentales por treinta./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-… eso fué lo que pasó en Asterak./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡¿y despues?!.- su padre se desesperaba mas y mas./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-desperté cubierto de roca. La rompí lo mas rápido que pude y me dediqué a explorar. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-pero si yá no existimos… ¿quien gobierna Templarian aparte de esa tal Celestia?/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-una extraña raza conocida como "ponies". No se como, o donde se originaron, pero llevan solo mil años ahí./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-pero… ¿las adyi-kal siguen en Templarian?./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-bueno… si y no. Todavia son una potencia tecnológica, pero ya no son una amenaza real, al menos no para mí./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-bueno, ¿y qué? ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada.- le dijo su madre./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-si, si tengo. Hay inocentes en ese planeta, tengo que ir y salvarlos./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡JA! si esa Celestia es tan poderosa… ¡que los salve ella!./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-no padre, no pueden con las adyi-kal, ademas, Magma sigue ahí, ¡no dejaré que lastime a mas gente!./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡TU TE QUEDAS MAELSTROM! ¡YA NO ES TU GUERRA!.- le gritaba su padre, levantado de su asiento./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡YO IRÉ AHI! ¡Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA DETENERME!.- y Maelstrom abrió enfurecido la puerta de una patada. Se dirigió al palacio de Zihgfriid para hablár con el Dios Rey, Ferlak./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"La pegaso estaba extasiada con su nueva armadura:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡INCREIBLE!.- girtaba sin siquiera esforzarse por ocultar su alegria./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-y eso que todavia no tienes tus armas./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-pero, ¿como va a guardar armas en esa cosa? no tiene bolsillos ni nada.- preguntaba Applejack./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-con la misma tecnología con la que se guarda la armadura. Y yo la inventé./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-así que tu eras un científico, ¿no es así?.- inquirió Celestia./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-ingeniero armamentista y director general de Industrias Tarkord, de hecho. Ademas de contratista privado e investigador de las ciencias psiónicas./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-wow ¡sí que tenías tiempo libre!.- señaló Pinkie./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿y mis armas? ¡quiero patear traseros alienígenas!.- decia Rainbow, desesperada y dando patadas al aire./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-por aquí, vamos al Almacén, ahí esta la indumentaria estandar del ejército, supongo que con las que hay ahí serán suficientes para repeler a las adyi-kal./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Mientras, en Dovazok, la Ciudad Adyi-kal, los enemigos de Equestria se preparaban para el ataque. El plan era relativamente sencillo: rodear la plataforma continetal de la destruida ciudad de Zu, que es de hecho Equestria, por todos los ángulos, y lanzar un ataque relámpago, avanzando a la capital y subjugando a todo el país en el proceso. Contaban con una fuerza de ataque bastante grande, inmensa de hecho. El cielo de Dovazok estaba plagado de vehiculos templarian readaptados, que iban y venian, cargados o de pasajeros o de suministros, mientras los altísimos y monocromáticos edificios reconstruidos de la Ciudad del Metal, antiguamente llamada como la "fragua del Multiverso", trabajaban a maxima capacidad, puesto que aquí se construia todo en Templarian, desde los materiales de construcción, hasta las temidas ASAT, las mas poderosas armaduras que jamás hayan existido./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Magma caminaba con aire victorioso por las atiborradas calles de la otrora ciudad templariana, dirigiendose hacia el Capitolio, el edificio que la Kyrila había eregido para gobernar la ciudad. El edificio tenía un diseño que incluso a un minotauro habria intimidado: tenía forma de cilindro, con la parte de arriba estirada hacia los lados, con sus paredes cubiertas de un color negro rojizo por el óxido del aire de la ciudad. La puerta poseía un portal con forma de boca, con cientos de dientes afilados. Esta era corrediza, y también emulaba una mandíbula, puesta en sentido horizontal. Le tomó mas de cuatro horas llegar hasta el sitio./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Entró por la puerta-mandíbula. El interior de la torre tenía la típica decoración adyi-kal: cientos de pinturas, estatuas, murales, y demás piezas de arte basadas en la Kyrila. La Kyrila, o Lider, era vista como una encarnación de la diosa de la religión monoteista adyi-kal, Gerrtany, he de ahí la adoración casi fanática al rol de líder matriarcal de la misma. El edificio estaba iluminado por antorchas ceremoniales, las cuales llevaban al Pedestal, donde la Kyrila tenia su trono. Este estaba hecho de marmol sólido, con cientos de detalles de oro y plata. La parte donde la misma se sentaba tenia un cojín hecho de los mas finos materiales de las Colonias Equestrianas, pequeños asentamientos adyi-kal dentro del bosque Everfree./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡AH! ¡MAGMA! ¡espéro que la misión haya tenído éxito!.- dijo con un tono de reina, bastante más petulante que el de Celestia, e incluso el de Luna. Su traje era de un color rosa pálido, como el resto de su pelaje gatúno. Su forma física asemejaba al de una adolecente humána, con todo lo que ello implica. Su rostro poseia unos enórmes ojos, de iris color toronja, y sus pupilas emulaban las de los felinos. Tenia también orejas puntiagudas, como el resto de su especie. Magma se inclinó solemnemente ante ella, y alzó su mano derecha, la cual tenía un pequeño tubo de ensayo con la sangre azúl de Maelstrom, la cual brillaba gracias a su fosforecencia natural. (brilla como la sangre de los Grunts de Halo: Reach)/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-perfecto, la invasión yá puede comenzar./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"El Almacén era una armería de poco mas de veinte kilómetros cúbicos de profundidad, diferente del resto del compléjo, parecia más bién a una estructura militar humana, con repisas puestas en perfecto orden y organización, con el armamento en las de arriba, y los cargadores y demás aditamentos en las de abajo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-aquí están sus armas, debemos encontrar la forma de que todo su ejército esté armado lo mas pronto posible, pero por ahora, vengan por aquí.- y las condujo por un corredor marcado por un sendero rojo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-valla… ¿todas estas cosas son armas?.- preguntaba Applejack, admirada./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡y miren el orden del lugar!.- elogiaba Rarity./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-llegamos, con permiso.- y Öhnren estiró su duro y negro brazo de piedra y tomó un rifle CS-4, el cual equipó en posición de apuntado, hacia Rainbow Dash. Todas se asustaron con el movimiento./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-rifle Corment Solem, modelo 4, dispara puas metálicas supercalientes de penetración profunda, capaces de dejar como un colador a un tanque Titán. El sistema de propulsión electromagnética elimina los casquillos del arma, haciendola mas cómoda, y a su vez, poderosa. Modos de tiro semi, automático y ráfaga de tres tiros./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿que es un tanque Titán?.- interumpió Rainbow, todavia con su armadura puesta./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-imagínate un animal bípedo de seis metros de alto, con la fuerza para derribar un muro de roca volcánica de tres metros de grosor solo con sus garras, ahora agrégale cañones destripadores a los hombros, mas un temperamento de los diez mil demonios. Eso es un Titán.- y le entregó el rifle a Rainbow. El rifle liberó un escaneo, y se empezó a transformar: se achicó y aumentó de tamaño el gatillo, en las pezuñas de la pegaso. Siguieron unos métros más adelante, y Öhnren volvió a tomar otra arma, esta véz del lado derecho: tomó una pistola igual a la de Maelstrom, y la describió para las ponies:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-pistola de infusión electromagnética, tambien llamada Pistola Z, una de las mas comfiables y potentes armas de cinturón del ejército. Dispara la misma munición del CS-4, pero a menor velocidad./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿por qué Z?.- preguntaba Fluttershy./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-por que cuando los asceleradores giran- dijo apuntando con su dedo al círculo rojo del arma- aparece una figura que dá resemblanza a la letra zeta./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Siguieron avanzando, hasta salir del corredor rojo, y entraron a otro pasillo, este con un sendero verde. En este también habia armas, solo que diferentes, ya que estas no poseian el ascelerador electromagnético a los costados./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-este es el pasillo de las armas de energia. Por aquí por favor.- llegaron a un estante con unos cinco millares de armas largas, de color negro. Öhnren tomó una, la cual describió para las ponies:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-escopeta electromagnética HT-341, capaz de despedazar a una fila de poco mas de doce adyi-kal de un solo disparo. También genera ondas PEM, que neutralizan los circuitos neuronales de los vehiculos enemigos./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿para qué son los seis cañones?.- preguntó Pinkie. Todas la miraban con sorpresa: niniguna de ellas pensó que sabria algo sobre armas de ese tipo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-la vuelve muchísimo mas poderosa, por desgracia, todos los cañones son disparados a la vez, de modo que no es muy útil en situaciones de mucho combate./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Llegar al palacio de Zihgfriid era una tortura para Maelstrom: habia tenido que abrirse paso a golpes para llegar a la entrada. Lo que en verdád fué complicado fué entrar al palacio, pero si nó hubiera sido por el Dios de la Luz, Tyrek, nunca hubiera entrado./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-he oído que buscas a mi padre, guerrero. El te espera, ven conmigo por favor.- y el diós lo teletransportó hacia el Salón, el lugar donde Ferlak tenía su trono y controlaba Austamarr. Maelstrom se encontró súbitamente ante los Siete Dióses, y se inclinó lo más rápido que pudo, bajando la mirada y la cabeza, en señal de sincera sumisión./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"El Salón estaba hecho de puros metáles preciosos, tanto comúnes como exclusivos de Austamarr: la estructura central estaba hecha de oro, con planchas de plata en el lugar de los ventanales, con los escúdos de los dioses en cada uno. El piso era un increiblemente intrincado mosaico de metáles preciosos de todos los colores del arcoíris. Del techo colgaba un candelabro de Derryt, un metal transparente similar al estaño, de una conductividad asombrosa, que iluminaba con una luz amarilla todo el lugar./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-de pié, Ánima. Sabemos cual es tu propósito aquí, mas no conocemos tus razónes. Exponlas con presteza.- ordenó el Dios Anciano, Ferlak, con una voz tan grave como penetrante, aún más que la de Maelstrom./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-mis razónes… son cumplir con mi código de honor a toda costa./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡NO SON TODAS ÁNIMA! ¡EXPONLAS TODAS O DESPERTARÁS NUESTRA IRA!.- exigió Reginát, el diós de la furia./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-mi otra razón es… tan innecesaria como importante a la véz: amor, amor que mis hermanos y hermanas considerarian extraño, sinó profano, me enamoré de una pegaso hembra.- aclaraba el avergonzado soldado./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿y quién es la afortunada, soldado?.- preguntaba lujuriosamente Ulzemat, la diosa del amor./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-preferiria no decirlo, oh gran diosa del amor./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-está bién, soldado, no me interpondré en eso./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿son esas tus justificaciónes?.- preguntaba tan calmado como siempre Ferlak./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-si, esas son./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-deliveraremos respecto a tu petición de regresar a tu cuerpo mortál. Serás traído aquí en cuanto tengámos tu respuesta, Maelstrom. Serás acomodado con tu hermana durante la duración de este conclave./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-gracias.- y dió una última reverencia antes que fuera transportado a la entrada de la casa de Öhnra./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Mientras Öhneren, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia y Twilight hablaban sentados en la sección del lugar donde los estantes acababan acerca de las armas y tecnología de las mismas, Rarity le susurró a Fluttershy, indicandole que la siguiera, la cual estaba observando la escopeta de seis cañones que Maelstrom tenía. Se alejaron de donde estaban todos, llegando a la entrada del complejo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿que pasa Rarity?.- le preguntaba la pegaso./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-hay algo que debo decirte, que solo contigo puedo hablar./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿que pasa?.- la unicornio se llenó de aire los pulmónes antes de hablar./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-Rainbow Dash y yó hemos estado saliendo desde hace mas de seis meses./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿qué? como… ¿novias?./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-digamos que sí./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-oh valla… ¿no le han dicho a nadie?/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-no, tu eres la primera en saberlo, planeabamos decirlo públicamente en la plaza de la alcaldia… pero con esto de que Maelstrom murió… ya no pudimos. Por favor Fluttershy, debes prometerme que nó le dirás a nadie, ¡por favor!. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-cuenta conmigo. Es una pinkiepromesa./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡gracias!.- y la unicornio abrazó a su amiga, la cual devolvió el abrazo con sus alas./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"Öhnren estaba mas que felíz de compartir su conocimiento con las ponies, pero mas con Twilight que con las demás: le fascinaban sus historias de como los pegasos movian la nubes como si fueran sólidas, y de como los ponies de tierra corrian a velocidades increibles para quitar las hojas a los árboles en otoño./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡impresionante!.- decia Öhnren con el tono de voz de un niño en una fábrica de chocolate o una juguetería.- en Templarian todo eso era imposible, ¡que mundo tan fascinante y hermoso es el tuyo!./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¡y espera a que veas el solsticio de verano!, pero cuentame sobre tu mundo, una especie tan avanzada como la tuya debía de tener maquinas impresionantes./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-sí, así era. No podiamos mover nubes, o levantar cosas sin utilizar medios sólidos… pero por desgracia, nuestra tecnología estaba mas destinada a la guerra que a otra cosa./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿tan desalmadas són las adyi-kal?.-/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-són aún peores que todo lo que Nightmare Moon haya hecho, princesa Celestia: mataban niños y niñas indefensos por el mero placer de hacerlo. Por eso y muchas razónes más, Maelstrom las despreciaba tanto./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-ya veo, ¿y que clase de cosas hacian sus armas a las adyi-kal?./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-de todo: desde empalamiento y acribillamiento, hasta atomización total./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-¿que quiere decir lo último?.- le preguntó alegremete Pinkie, segura de que significaba algo divertido./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-imagínate desaparecer lenta y dolorosamente en tus elementos constituyentes en una nube color verde metálico. Eso es la atomización./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"-ay… creo que no debí preguntarte.- dijo la pony./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; direction: ltr;"La casa de Öhnra estaba en un bosque parecido al bosque Everfree. El pasto brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de barníz, mientras hermosos pájaros que iban desde Archeopterix (nota del autor: los Archeopterix fueron los antepasados directos mas antiguos de las aves modernas, solo superados por los velocirraptores, otros dinosaurios), hasta quetzales morádos volaban y cantaban majestuosamente en el cielo azul del bosque personal de Öhnra. Puesto que Austamarr era infinito en su extensión, todos tenian enormes y suntuosas casas, y algo así como "universos propios" ya que podian modificar las leyes naturales de sus terrenos como quisieran. Su casa se encontraba en el medio del bosque y era idéntica a la Twilight, solo que sustancialmente mas grande, con cientos de metros de altura. Ya que Öhnra era una voráz lectora como todos los Tarkord, tenia una enorme bibiloteca, que a Twilight le habria porvocado un orgasmo instantaneo solo al ver el primer piso. La puerta era de enredaderas verdes, que se abrieron antes de que Maelstrom pudiera llamar a su hernana./div 


	16. Capitulo 15: Fuegos Artificiales

div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Capitulo 15 "Fuegos Artificiales"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Maelstrom entró a la casa de su hermana con cierta cautela. Notó que el sitio estaba bastante oscuro, y sin la linterna de su ahora falsa armadura, no veia nada./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¿Öhnra?, ¿donde andas?.- preguntaba el soldado, listo para lo que fuera, excepto para los infantiles juegos Pinkie Pie-escos de su hermana menor./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¡BUUUUUUU!.- gritó Öhnra detras de el, con una máscara tribal bastante extraña y grande puesta en su cara. El soldado dió un grito de miedo y cayó al suelo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¡maldita seas niña!.- gritó el asustado templarian, tirado en el suelo de madera verde olivo de la casa de Öhnra. Su hermana dió una risita que a Maelstrom le pareció robada de Pinkie Pie, al tiempo que se quitaba la enorme máscara y ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-ya estas oficialmente bienvenido a mi humilde morada.- Maelstrom le gruñó a su hermanita./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-pues que tradición tan maldita, ¡casi me matas del susto!.- le reclamaba Maelstrom./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¡ay ya! te digo que, vamos a tomarnos un café y luego te doy un tour por el lugar ¿OK?/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-OK.- y la siguió por el loby del primer piso de su inmensa casa hasta llegar a la cocina./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"La cocina de Öhnra estaba hecha de ramas del arbol que hacía de casa, las cuales aún estaban vivas, al igual que la casa. Esta era una típica cocina templariana: tenía un fogón en el centro de la pared del fondo, el cual estaba al rojo vivo, con un primitivo caldero de hierro cuyo contenido era café negro, bastante cargádo. La templarian tomó una ollita de su alacena y la llenó hasta el tope, luego se la entregó a su hermano./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-toma, recien hecho, negro e hirviendo, como te gusta./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-grácias, me muero de sed.- y se bebió el café hasta la mitad./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-cuando te termínes tu café te doy el tour que te prometí./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Luego del café, Öhnra lo llevó por toda su casa, la cual era bastante monótona para Maelstrom: la temática natural que su hermana había elegido lo aburria considerablemente, mas sin embargo, lo único que ciertamente disfrutó de todo el lugar fué el bosque: toda clase de fauna habitaba ahí: desde animales que el jamá habia visto (quizá producto de la retorcida e infantil imaginación de la templarian), hasta seres más familiares. Fácil recorrieron unas treinta habitaciónes: desde lugares ridículos e innecesarios, tales como el "Horno de pan de Calabaza", hasta portentos de la ciencia loca, como el "Reatomizador nuclear"./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"En Equestria, las cosas estaban patas arriba: la noticias del ataque adyi-kal y la muerte de Maelstrom habian explotado como nitroglicerina, y los líderes de las ciudades hacian lo que podían para mantener calmádos a sus ciudadanos. El pánico general en el reino se esparcia alarmantemente rápido y la propia princesa Celestia daba discursos tranquilizadores de ciudad en ciudad, que de una u otra forma calmaban a sus subditos. Equestria siguió un plan de acción formulado por Twilight, Öhnren, y Celestia: primero, repararon las barreras de neotitánio de Zu, y sellaron la masiva ciudad continente por todas sus salídas, posteriormente, fueron reactivadas las defensas antiaereas de la ciudad (muchas de las cuales, aparte de ser cañones inmensos, estaban enterradas, muchas bajo ciudades), y las tropas equipadas con todas las ASAT del Mausoleo, pero las que habian bastaron unicamente para un sesenta por ciento de los efectivos. Mas no todo estaba tan mál para los ponies: los minotauros se aliaron a ellos al mismo tiempo que los dragónes, de modo que tenian, aparte del impacto moral de tener a ambos ejércitos de su bando, el poderio terrestre de los minotauros, y la supremacia aerea de los dragónes./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Maelstrom estaba desesperado: habian pasado más de tres meses desde el "conclave" de los dioses, y no le habian dicho absolutamente nada. Tomaba poco mas de sesenta litros de café al dia, pero al ser un espíritu, la cafeina no le causaba el menor efecto. Había pensado en disculparse con su padre sobre su comportamiento pasado, de modo que fué hasta su casa. Llamó a la puerta varias veces hasta que su madre abrió la puerta:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¡hijito! ¡pasa!.- decía su madre- tu padre está atrás, ya está mas tranquilo, ve hijo.- y fué hasta la fragua de su padre. El edificio estaba separado del resto del complejo y se pareía bastante a una fragua humána. Su padre estaba forjando una espada de filo de zusiranita con la empuñadura doráda, con un bello filigrama en la mancuerna./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-papá… soy yó, em… perdóname por lo del otro dia, en verdad lo lamento, dejé que mi furia me dominase y…- su padre lo interrumpió con un seseo./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-no digas mas hijo, tienes razón al querer ir ahí y salvar a la mujer que amas.- Maelstrom tragó bolas:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¿que demo…? ¡¿quien te dijo?!./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-tu hermana es pésima para guardar secrétos, amigo mio./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¡me lleva la…! ¿en serio no te importa que enamorara de una pony?./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-a decir verdad Maelstrom, ya estoy demasiado viejo como para que me importe. Digo, tu primo Derfer y tu mejor amigo eran paraja ¿nó? creo que es menos raro que te acuestes con una pegaso a eso.- Maelstrom estaba apunto de decir algo cuando desapareció y regresó al Salón. Solo había una diosa en el lugar./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-tenemos tu respuesta, Ánima.- dijo Skalam, la diosa del saber./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¿y es?.- decia Maelstrom, conteniendo lo mejor que podía la desesperación./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-tienes nuestro permíso.- y el soldado soltó un genuino grito de victoria, con el puño hcia arriba./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-pero no todo es ozeta y lozme: te espera la Arena Eterna.- le decia la diosa de tres ojos. Maelstrom se detuvo en seco./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¿la qué?./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-ahí te ganarás el privilegio de volver por aqulla a la que llamas "Fluttershy". Elige un arma y prepárate para el combate, guerrero.- y del suelo salieron todas las armas cuerpo a cuerpo favoritas de Maelstrom en una formación circular alrededor de el. Tomó su espada y la diosa continuó:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-las reglas son sencillas: si tu espalda toca el suelo, pierdes. Y recuerda; si ganas, cruzas el portal y vueles a morir en combate, ya no podrás volver a la vida de nuevo. ¿Estás consciente de ello?/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-por ella… si, lo estoy./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-si pierdes, ya no podrás volver a pelear, ¿entiedes?/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-si./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-no se hable mas.- y un rayo rojo calló sobre el./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ponyville estaba irreconocible: en menos de un mes, la otrora pacífica y serena comunidad pseudo medieval estaba invadida de rudimentarias máquinas minotauras, basadas casi en su totalidad en tecnología templarian. Todos los edificios civiles habian sido convertidos en dependencias militares, habia toques de queda y todas las festividades habian sido removidas hasta nuevo aviso. Las calles estaban plagadas de escuadrones mixtos de ponies y minotauros, mientras pegasos volaban por los alrededores, buscando cualquier señal de actividad sospechosa, al tiempo que las patrullas terrestres portaban las temidas ASAT de asalto, variante creada por Öhnren para uso exclusivo de la Overwatch, la división de portección civil compuesta únicamente de minotauros./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Los Elementos de la Armonía, excepto Rainbow Dash, junto con sus familias, habian sido reubicadas a Canterlot por orden explícita de Celestia. Öhnren estaba por su parte en Fillydelphia, en su propio taller, actualizando el armamento para el ejército. Rainbow Dash estaba en Cloudsdale, entrenandose para poder entrar a las Fuerzas del Aire, lideradas por el comandante Silver Beam. Habia revelado públicamente su relación con Rarity una semana antes de partir al adiestramiento. Las que quedaron juntas ayudaban en todo lo que podían a Celestia y a Luna. Celestia habia revocado la ocupación anterior de su estudiante para darle la orden a ella y a sus amigas de controlar la habilidad innerte de Twilight. Descubrieron que ellas también podian, así que dedicaban su tiempo al dominio de la Vazna. La ya de por sí endeble "paz" del país terminó por derrumbarse cuando las naciónes grifin y zebra se aliaron públicamente a las adyi-kal./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Öhnren salió del Mausloleo por petición de Celestia. Las primeras veces, se negaba enérgicamente, alegando que si se iba, no iba a haber nadie que cuidara al Mausoleo, e incumpliria con su misión. Fué Twilight la que lo convenció, prometiendole que le mostraria todo lo que le habia contado en cuanto la invasión fuera repelida, y la situación de emergencia pasase. Al final accedió a trabajar de ingeniero armamentista y desarrollador tecnológico. En pocas semánas, los ponies tenían acceso a rudimentarias copias de las computadoras de vitroplasma templarian, y no solo los militares. Equestria también se vió beneficiada de su alianza con los minotauros, puesto que sus conocimientos de metalurgia permitieron a los científicos al mando de Öhnren crear versiones miles de veces mas poderosas y durables que sus anteriores armas. Todo esto se logró en poco menos de dos meses./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sin embargo, habia todavia ciertos sectores de la población que no comfiaban ni en los minotauros, ni en los dragónes ni en Öhnren. Los principales agitadores estaban en pueblos aislados, donde la Overwatch ejercia un gobierno tiránico y totalitalitario para mantener el orden público. Acciones como estas mermaron la ya de por sí poca comfianza hacia los minotauros en los pueblos rurales, uno de ellos era un pueblo conocido como Spring Valley, un pueblo localizado en un oasis del desierto de Appleloosa, el cual habia sido tratado de la misma forma que Ponyville, pero a diferencia de este, Spring Valley estaba regido por estrictos dogmas religiosos y puritanos, ademas de que vivia del ordeñamiento de vacas para hacer queso y otros derivados de la leche. Cuando los contingentes minotauros llegaron a este pueblo y pusieron en marcha sus protocolos estandar de acción, los ponies, que en su mayoria eran ponies de tierra, se opusieron a dejar que "unos moustruos crias de Nightmare Moon" como les llamaban, se encargaran de su hogar. No fué sino hasta que la propia Celestia fué a Spring Valley que los lugareños permitieron el acceso de los minotauros. Apesar de que Equestria estaba mas que lista para un asalto de sus ahora enemigos los grifin, nada los podía preparar, nisiquiera a los duros y casi barbáricos minotauros, de la sanguinaria batalla que pelearian por su existencia misma./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"El ataque empezó a las nueve horas del dia de año nuevo del año 1003, por fortuna, los Elementos de la Armonia estaban refuiadas en los Archivos Reales para su protección, junto a un contingente muy bién armado de minotauros. Las adyi-kal usaban su estrategia de Blitzkieg con una eficiencia brutal y sanguinaria, despedazando horriblemente toda resistencia de los pobres que no tuviesen ASATs, hasta llegar a la "Cortina de Celestia" como la llamaban los ponies. Poco más de diez millones de minotauros, apoyados por más de sesenta mil millones de unicornios, ponies, y pegasos las esperaban desde atrás del muro. Öhnren estimó que la Cortina no duraria mucho frente a armas de plasma blanca, como las de las adyi-kal, y calculó que aguantaría poco menos de una hora de asalto continuo, pero Luna habia puesto cientos de miles de francotiradores en el perímetro, que aunado a que la muralla poseia torretas que por alguna razón no se activaron durante la ahora llamada Grán Extinción, permitirian frenar, sino incluso contraarrestar el avance de las tropas enemigas./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Maelstrom se preparaba para pelear su última ronda en la Arena Eterna. Le habia ido bastante bien en las anteriores, ya que la mayoría de los que peleaban lo hacian, o pésimo, o sin ganas, de modo que las peleas se le hacian fáciles. El último peleador era una mole de músculos que doblaba a Maelstrom en altura, que respondia primitivamente al nombre de Torr, el cual Maelstrom dedujo pudo haber sido algún infante pesado, quizá de Vidana, por su acento gutural. Los contrincantes estaban en una arena circular, muy similar a un Coliseo románo. Habia cientos de miles viendo la pelea, y el anunciante gritó con tono de comentarista de boxeo, apuntando al lado izquierdo:/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-¡Y EN ESTE LADO, PESANDO POCO MAS DE MEDIA TONELADA, EL SUPREMO COMANDANTE, EL DEMONIO AZUL, LA PESADILLA DE LAS ADYI-KAL! ¡MAELSTROM TAAAAAAARRRRRKOOOOORD!.- los gritos colmaban el aire y cambió de dirección.- ¡Y EN ESTE OTRO, QUINTUPLICANDO EL PESO DEL RETADOR! ¡EL TRITURA ALMAS! ¡EL FAVORITO DE TODOS! ¡LA MONTAÑA DE YESTIRIA! TOOOOOOOOOORR EEEEEEEEEMIN!.- los gritos de la enardecida y sedienta de sangre multitud se oian como las risas de una jauria de hienas hambrientas.- ¡SERA UN COMBATE A VIDA ENTRE LOS DOS CONTRINCANTES! ¡UNO VA POR AMOR! ¡EL OTRO VA POR VENGANZA! ¡¿QUIEN GANARÁ?! ¡DESCUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOSLOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- y la campana sonó. Torr salió corriendo con una rapidez increible mientras Maelstrom se quedaba en su sitio, con su espada hacia el frente. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en que solo tendria que vencer a ese moustruo de carne para volver a ver a Fluttershy. Pero antes de que el mastodonte de mas de diez toneladas de puro musculo lo alcanzara, se preguntó: ¿ella correspondería lo que el sentia?. Sus reflejos no le dieron tiempo de pensar cuando Torr le dió un revés, clavandolo en la dura y gruesa pared de roca grís de la Arena./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-OK, ahora sí estoy molesto.- y saltó a la cabeza del enorme ser, clavandole su espada de doble filo en el craneo, mientras al sacarla, los dientes curvos del filo acerrado arrancaban pedazos del cerebro de la bestia. Aunque Torr habia perdido gran parte de su materia grís, todavia conservaba suficiente tejido cerebral como para tomar a Maelstrom y azotarlo contra el arenoso suelo del ring. En el suelo le dió tantos puñetazos, que los dedos de la mano drecha los tenía casi todos feacturados en multiples secciones. Pero el apaleado soldado estaba muy lejos de ser derrotado. Cuando Torr iba a dar lo que sus reducidas facultades mentales clasificaban como el golpe de grácia, Maelstrom rodó hacia un lado, y saltó al aire, atravezando de un espadazo con una ferocidad inimaginable la cabeza de la mole color amarillo pálido./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Una mirada de total y puro odio se apreciaba en el rostro de Maelstrom al caer en el suelo, mientras una puerta azul marino se formaba en medio de la ensangrentada arena, con Tyrek parado en el lado derecho de la misma./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-felicidades. Que mi hermana te otorgue la llave del corazón de tu amada, bravo guerrero templarian. Y por favor, arrancale la cabeza al traidor de Magma, ¿si?/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-haré lo que pueda.- y Maelstrom caminó sin mirar atrás hasta el portal rectangular. Saltó por el vortice, viendo el rostro de la pegaso amarilla en su mirada interna por última vez en su no-vida. Pero, ¿como pasó? ¿como es posible que un templarian, un guerrero, un asesino desalmado, se enamorara de un ser como un pegaso? ni el sabía. Había algo en ella que sin duda había llamdo la atención de Maelstrom, e iba a averiguarlo, costase lo que costase./div 


	17. Capítulo 16: Asedio

Capítulo 16 "Asedio"

Ponyville estaba desierto y cubierto por una nube tan gruesa y negra, que la luz solar casi no atravezaba la capa de vapor superdenso, haciendolo parecer una perpetua y lujubre noche sin estrellas. Toda la ciudad había evacuado a Fillydelphia para huir de las adyi-kal. Atravesaron la Cortina, y las tropas aliadas se replegaron hasta Canterlot, para montar ahí una defensa efectiva. Los dragónes repelian lo mas que podían la invasión, pero eran demasiados enemigos, así que también se replegaron. Lo único que se oia en el desierto pueblo eran los sonidos ahogados de unos golpes, hasta que Maelstrom salió disparado hacia arriba de su tumba.

-OK, ¡PAREMOS ESTA MADRE!.- se dijo al caer al pasto, levantando mucha tierra seca, y salió corriendo hasta Canterlot. Comfiaba en que Twilight y Celestia habian entrado yá al Mausoleo, de modo que buscó un vehiculo. Para su buena suerte, habia un TX-43, un vehiculo similar a una motocicleta, estacionado enfrente de la bibliotéca de Twilight. No perdió el tiempo y se subió en el, llendo a toda velocidad hasta la asediada ciudad. Por donde pasaba veia cientos de cuerpos achicharrados de adyi-kal, zebras y grifins.

-lanzallamas… y dicen que yo soy sádico.- se decia el soldado.

A los pocos kilómetros de Canterlot, divizó la batalla: los minotauros y ponies estaban repeliendo muy bién a sus atacantes, con algunos unicornios disparando esferas mágicas y otros generando escudos para sus compañeros, pero el sabía que si por lo menos uno de ellos era superado por una adyi-kal, grifin o zebra, el resto de la falanje se derrumbaria con el o ella, de modo que condujo a la máxima velocidad que el vehiculo impulsado por plasma le permitia. Llegó al campo de batalla a los cinco segundos y saltó de la motocicleta, la cual se fué recto, atropellando salvajemente a todo lo que se le cruzó en su camino. Maelstrom desenvainó su espada y atacó a los enemigos por la retaguardia, indirectamente ayudando a los equestrianos a contenerlos. Öhnren notó la conmoción mientras disparaba dulamente dos subfusiles de plasma, hacia las adyi-kal que estuvieran todavia cerca.

Las zebras poseian un uniforme militar bastante primitivo: si bién era estandarizado, la ropa de algodón no afrecia nada de protección al usuario. Lo único que mas o menos los protegia parcialmente era el peto metálico que poseian debajo de la chaqueta color verde olivo. Los grifin por el contrario peleaban desnudos, armádos con rifles de plasma creados por las zebras con tecnología adyi-kal experimental, dando apoyo aereo y terrestre. Las adyi-kal peleaban en segunda linea, dando apoyo a sus aliados como granaderos o artilleros, mientras las zebras y los Dretyu, los infantes pesados adyi-kal, atacaban en primera linea.

La batalla se convirtió en una masacre, mientras el templarian despedazaba furiosamente a todo lo que viera moverse, adyi-kal, zebra o grifin por igual. Los proyectiles de plasma disparados por los enemigos rebotaban en su armadura, dejando solo manchas negras. En una ocasión, tomó la cabeza de un grifin, la separó de su cuerpo, y con esta a modo de guadaña, destripó a una zebra que intentaba huir, mientras con la otra mano vaciaba su rifle, peinando la zona, con las balas de alta penetración del CS-4 atravezando todo lo que tuvieran en frente como si sus objetivos estuvieran hechos de mantequilla caliente. La batalla que había durado más de siete horas, terminó en poco menos de diez minutos.

El fin tan abrupto de la escaramuza dejó a las tropas equestrianas tan conmocionadas que nadie habló; ninguno creia que existiera algo que podiera acabar con tantos seres juntos en tan poco tiempo. El silencio se cortó cuando un minotauro gritó, señalando al templarian que esprintaba a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot:

-¡HEY! ¡ALGO VIENE!.- inmediatamente todos apuntaron hacia la figura que corría a la ciudad, esperando ordenes.

-¡FUEGO!.- gritó un unicornio de armadura blanca y de melena azul. Y todos los soldados abrieron fuego contra la cosa. Las balas penetradoras pasaban peligrosamente cerca de la revestidura de Aaz azul, por encima de la zusiranita de su armadura, y una de ellas se le clavó en el pecho.

-¡¿pero qué…?!.- ¡SOY YO IMBÉCILES!.- gritaba Maelstrom, con su escudo azul puesto hacia adelante mientras corria hacia la ciudad. El unicornio vió con su visor frontal de datos que el ser tenía una baliza aliada, de manera que ordenó a sus soldados:

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO! ¡ES AMIGO!.- y todos bajaron las armas, permitiendo a Maelstrom llegar a Canterlot. Dió saltos en las salientes de la pared del volcán hasta alcanzar el suelo de marmol de la ciudad. Un par de pegasos de armaduras verdes lo ayudaron a subir.

-identifícate, soldado.- ordenó el unicornio.

-Supremo Comandante Maelstrom Reginát Metalex Tarkord.- la cara metálica del unicornio súbitamente se transformó.

-pero… tu… estabas muerto…

-exacto, estaba. ¿quién demonios eres tú?.

-Comandante Shinning Armor, hermano de Twilight Sparkle, me ha hablado mucho sobre tí y tu gente, mucho gusto.- y el unicornio extendió su pezuña. Maelstrom devolvió el gesto con su puño, el cual tenia pedazos de hueso y carne roja incrustados.

-igualmente, ¿y Celestia?.- preguntaba Maelstrom.

-en el palacio.- oido esto, el templarian corrió hacia el palacio real, haciendo Parkour en los edificios, moviendose los más rápido que podía. El sabia que Celestia le podría decir el paradero de Twilght, y aún mas importante para el: el de Fluttershy.

La ciudad estaba cubierta por la misma nube negra de cuando las adyi-kal atacaron Zu, algo que le traia horribles recuerdos al templarian, los cuales le venian periodicamente y en forma de dolorosos Flashbacks, mientras tourtuosamente corria lo más rápido que sus piernas casi necróticas le permitian. Llegar hasta el palacio fué aún mas dificil para el de lo que pensó en un principio: aunado al hecho de que sus músculos estaban en proceso de regeneración celular, los contingentes minotauros que se quedaron dentro de Canterlot le boqueaban el paso constantemente. Aprovechó la relativa calma del camino para pensar sobre algo que no había notado antes: los diseños que los ponies tenian en sus costados. ¿De donde los sacaban? ¿y qué significaban? lo único que medio sabía era que las mismas se llamaban Cutie Marks, y que de una forma u otra, los obtenian llegando a cierta edad. Pero había otra duda que le asaltaba el cerebro: ¿sería correspondido? despues de todo, el volvió por Fluttershy, de manera que en verdad sería devastador para su morál si ella no lo quería también. Pensó en cientos de planes por si ocurria lo peor, de modo que estaba bién preparado: uno de ellos consistia en solo tragarse el enojo y la decepción, salir corriendo a donde fuera que las adyi-kal tuvieran su base de operaciónes, y descargar su cólera ahí. Sabía que sería una masacre, pero le daba igual.

Terminó llegando al palacio tres horas después, por una causa u otra, que iban desde frenadas por algún minotauro, o por preguntas de su nombre. La noticia de su resurrección se expandia rápidamente, y para antes del medio dia, casi toda Canterlot yá sabía de su regreso. Esto resultó ser un arma de doble filo para el, ya que quería darle a Fluttershy la sorpresa el mismo, pero por el otro lado, los soldados lo dejaban pasar a donde queria: la sala del trono, donde según le habian dicho, Celestia y Luna estaban. Fué recibido como un heroe por Celestia:

-¡el Último Templarian! ¡pasa, soldado, pasa!.- le gritaba alegremente la alicornio. El todavia no se acostumbraba a recibir un trato tan benevolente de parte de un alicornio, ni mucho menos de alegrarse de ver a uno.

-gracias, princesa.- y entró a la habitación. Lo primero que notó fué que el vitral ya había sido reconstruido.- vaya, parece que ya no me procuparé por haberlo roto.

-no hay cuidado, despues de todo, salvaste a mi hermana.

-y le doy las gracias por ello, Maelstrom.- completó Luna.

-no hay de qué. Oigan, ¿y las demás? ya saben, las ponies.

-¡oh! Twilight y sus amigas están en los Archivos Reales, por protección, ven, te llevaré ahí.

-no princesa, deben quedarse ahí. Las adyi-kal volverán, mejor prepare a sus tropas.- las palabras de Maelstrom destruyeron la sonrisa de las princesas instantaneamente:

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTE INFIERNO AÚN NO ACABA?!.

-me temo… que nó.- en cuanto Maelstrom terminó de decir esto último, los soldados daban la alarma de proximidad.

Maelstrom salió del palacio para ver una escena que jamás pudo olvidar: el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer estaba tachonado de puntos negros, en un enjambre interminable de vihículos aereos. Cual fué su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no eran vehículos: eran adyi-kal.

Los soldados, minotauros, dragones, y ponies por igual, disparaban todo lo que tenian hacia los atacantes con forma de pájaro, mientras Maelstrom materializaba un arma bastante grande y pesada, aún para el. El arma, que asemejaba una bazooka, era de un metal color mora, con una mira holográfica a un costado. Maelstrom apretó el gatillo, y unos segundos despues, una esfera transparente de sonido inaudible atravezó el cielo, e impactó en uno de los millones de enemigos, causando tremendas bajas, solo con el primer dispáro. Mientras Maelstrom corria hacia donde estaban sus aliados, iba disparando mas esferas sónicas, hasta llegar a primera linea. Una vez que se le acabó la munición sónica, cambió a otra arma: esta no era mas pequeña que la anterior, solo que en vez de ser una bulbosa y poco manejable bazooka, esta parecía mas bién un rifle de francotirador inmenso. Apuntó la masiva arma hacia el cielo, y apretó el gatillo. Lo que pasó despues conmocionó incluso a los dragónes: una descarga eléctrica roja salió del arma, conduciendose atravez del enemigo, electrocutandolos a casi todos. Pero ni el ataque anterior pudo repeler a las adyi-kal. Los equestrianos rompieron las defensas y se retiraron sin dejar de disparar. Y Maelstrom recordó ese fatídico dia. La furia pudo mas que su sentido común y corrió hacia las aves bípedas (nota: se parecen a los Jackals de Halo 3. Nota 2: estos son otro tipo de adyi-kal), y con sus ballonétas duales, cortó a cuanta adyi-kal se le cruzó en su camino. Los minotauros siguieron su ejemplo y también embistieron a los atacantes, mientras los dragónes estaban en el cielo, peleando con los refuerzos que continuaban llegando. Los ponies cedieron la batalla a los minotauros y los dragónes, mientras Öhnren también mataba a puñetazos toda adyi-kal que viera. Los guerreros siguieron peleando sin descansar hasta el otro dia. Las bajas enemigas se contaban por millones, no solo en las calles de Canterlot: todos los edificios estában cubiertos de cuerpos quemádos, algunos tan brutalmente que solo quedaban las cenizas.

Para el medio dia, los pegasos de toda Equestria que no hayan peleado o muerto, habian limpiado la nube negra, y el sol resplandecia otra vez en el despejado cielo azul. Öhnren decretó que el estado de emergencia no debía terminar, pero lo único que Celestia hizo fué reparar la Cortina, y poner escuadrones de minotauros patrullando el perímetro exterior. Celestia declaró un dia de fiesta nacional, pero Maelstrom estaba intranquilo: las adyi-kal no podian simplemente haberse quedado sin tropas, en mas de ochenta mil años de guerra anterior, jamás habia habido un cese al fuego a menos que todas las adyi-kal de determinado planeta hayan sido erradicadas, y para Maelstrom y Öhnren esa era la cuestión. Pero igual sabía que un soldado feliz es un soldado vivo, de manera que se olvidó de todo y buscó a Fluttershy. Para su mala suerte, esta era muy superticiosa, de modo que cuando quizo hablar con ella, lo único que recibió fue un grito:

-¡CÁLMATE! ¡SOY YÓ NIÑA! ¡MAELSTROM!

-¡pero t-t-t-te ví morir! ¡vete de aquí señor fantasma!

-¡no soy un fantasma por todos los dioses! ¡estoy vivo!.- y el soldado estiró sus musculosos brazos y cargó a la aterrada pegaso, tomandola por sus axílas.- ¿ves? ya no estoy muerto, lo estaba, en verdad morí, pero he regresado.

-n-n-no entiendo… ¿como?

-larguísima historia.- dijo mientras bajaba a la pony.- busquemos a las demás, ¿OK?.

-OK.- pasaron todo el dia buscandolas, hasta que Celestia lo teletransportó a centro de Canterlot, donde estaba el epicentro de la fiesta, y con aire glorioso, agradeció públicamente al "Resucitado" como le llamban ahora las princesas.

-¡Y ESTE, MIS AMADOS SUBDITOS, ES EL QUE NOS LIBRÓ DE ESTA PLAGA CONOCIDA COMO ADYI-KAL! ¡REGOSIJENCE! ¡LARGA VIDA AL RESUCITADO!.- y todos los ponies de Canterlot gritaban con total felicidad la palabra "Resucitado". Las ponies y Öhnren, que estaban oyendo todo el alboroto, le preguntaron a un unicornio rojo de melena negra que pasaba por ahí lo que ocurria.

-¿que no lo saben? ¡es el homenaje de las princesas al Resucitado!.

-bueno, ¿y quien es?.- pregutó Twilight.

-¡el templarian! ¡Maelstrom Tarkord!.- los rostros de todos cambiaron inmediatamente, y Öhnren habló, conteniendo la sorpresa y el eceptisismo:

-a ver, dices que mi hermano, ¿vive?.

-¡si, señor Öhnren! ¡Maelstrom vive!.

-pero, ¿de donde salió?.- preguntó Rainbow Dash, ya sin la armdura.

-nadie sabe, dicen que salió del sol mismo y bajó a ayudar a nuestras tropas, y que después, ya en Canterlot, lanzaba fuego rojo de su boca… ¡todo un heroe si me lo preguntan a mí!.

-Maelstrom… vivo, pero cómo… a menos… - decia Öhnren, pensando en voz alta, sobandose el mentón.

-¡uh! ¡vamos con el pués!.- dijo alegremente Pinkie.

-¡no!… espera… ¡ahí está!.- y Öhnren señaló al frente de ellos. Maelstrom estaba parado en una estructura cilindrica de piedra del característico color blanco de la ciudad, a modo de podio, y con cierto nerviosismo, le preguntó en voz baja a Celestia:

-¡¿que demonios digo?!.

-lo que quieras, es tu fiesta.

-preferiria no hacerlo: tengo pánico escénico.- el silencio incómodo se apoderaba del ambiente mientras Celestia le susurraba, a modo de regaño:

-¿puedes lanzarte a pelear con millones de enemigos solo con una espada y no puedes hablar en público?.

-pues sí.

-¡ay, esto es el colmo! ¡déjame pasar!.- y Celestia quitó a Maelstrom con su pezuña izquierda.- siento eso, el Supremo Comandante está… indispuesto, ¡QUE LA CELEBRACIÓN CONTINUE!.- y todos los ponies grtaron y la música folklórica empezó a sonar mientras se dispersaban. Maelstrom estaba avergonzado, pero los discursos jamás habian sido su fuerte a menos que se tratara de algo en verdad importante para el, como dar discursos alentadores improvisados a sus tropas, de modo que fué a buscar a las ponies para reunirse con ellas.


	18. Capitulo 17: Descanso

Capítulo 18 "Descanso"

Maelstrom se la estaba pasando de maravilla: en menos de un més, ya se habia forjado la reputación de buén samaritano, ayudando aquí y allá, haciendo pequeños encargos para todo el que se lo pidiera, ademas de que vivia en una pequeñísima casa de madera justo atras de la de Fluttershy, por petición de esta. El y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y le habia enseñado a manejar mejor su furia, mientras el le mostraba como tomar control de la suya. Se habia aprendido los nombres hasta de las gallinas, y la ayudaba siempre que podía. Öhnren, por el contrario, vivia y trabajaba en las nuevas Industrias Porvenir, empresa que el y Celestia fundaron en Manehattan para la creación de nuevas tecnologías, tanto civiles como militares, y estaba feliz con su nueva vida de inventor equestriano.

Un dia, Maelstrom pensó que sería ya el momento para revelarle lo que sentía a su amada, pero un sinfín de escenarios le pasaban por la mente: desde rechazo no solo de ella, sino del pais entero, hasta perfectos desenlaces, en los cuales o terminaba casado con ella, o por lo menos se acostaban. Dado que por sus propios medios no pudo reunir el valor para decirle, se inyectó poco menos de un décimo de la sustancia que se suministró en la prisión adyi-kal. El efecto fué precisamente el que queria, y no solo le reveló toda la verdad, sino que los psicotrópicos de la droga le hizieron besarla de lengua en la sala de su casa. El resto no requiere demasiada explicación.

A la mañana siguiente, Maelstrom apenas y recordaba lo del dia anterior. Lo primero que recordó fué la inyección, y al verse no solo completamente desnudo en la cama de Fluttershy, sino con ella abrazandolo, se dió cuenta inmediatamente de lo ocurrido. (Nota: para los lectores foráneos, disculpen el uso de mexicanísmos, pero al ser de Tortillalandia no los puedo evitar, disculpen)

"¡QUE CHIDO!" pensó el templarian al verse en semejante situación. "¡A HUEVO!" procuró no hacer demasiados ruidos y se levantó de la suave cama de la pegaso. Bajó al primer piso para buscar algo de comer y luego regresar con Fluttershy, pero encontró la casa hecha un verdadero desastre: todos los libros estaban tirados, el librero estaba caído en la cocina y el sillón incluso estaba pegado al techo.

-orale… no puedo regresar con ella y dejar su casa así… tengo que limpiar.- y eso hizo. Desde las seis de la mañana, hasta bien entradas las tres de la tarde, estuvo recogiendo el chiquero de la casa de Fluttershy. Como esta seguía dormida, Maelstrom quizo hacer algo agradable por ella y le llevó a la cama lo único que sabia hacer que no llevara carne: hot cakes. (Nota: los hot cakes también son llamados "panqueques")

Como no sabía con que los comia la pegaso, le preguntó a Angel, el cual estaba escondido debajo de la mesa del comedor, que le gustaba ponerle, el conejo le llevó de un estante de la cocína un tarro gigantesco de miel de abeja.

-¿seguro que esto le gusta?.- le preguntó al conejo. Este asintió.- OK, tu mandas, vamos a despertar a tu ama.- y Maelstrom subió lo más sigilosamente que pudo, con el conejo parado en su hombro derecho. Angel le abrió la puerta, y lentamente depositó la charola en la cama.

-hey, ¡Shy!… ¡hey! ¡arriba!.- le susurraba con la poca ternura que le quedaba al templarian. Fluttershy abrió lentamente los ojos unos segundos después.

-hola… ¿que es eso?.- preguntó al ver la charola. Esta era color grís plateado, con un plato de porcelana con poco mas de cinco hot cakes bastante gordos y tibios. La miel estaba en una copa al lado de los mismos, y de tomar le llevó leche recién ordeñada en una taza metálica. El cansado rostro de la pegaso formó una de las mas tiernas sonrisas que Maelstrom haya visto jamás, y le ayudó a la pegaso a sentarse en la cama.

-¿tu los preparaste? ¿existian en Templarian?.

-no, un amigo mio de por aquí me enseñó a cocinarlos.- y la pegaso le virtió un poco de miel al primero, luego, cuando iba a darle el primer mordisco al desayuno, Maelstrom la detuvo.- por favor, permíteme.- y el soldado hizo un corte perfectamente cuadrado en el hot cake con un cuchillo de color que parecia más bien una versión miniaturizasa de su espada, y le pasó delicadamente el arma con el pedazo en la punta.

-¿como lo cortáste tan bién?.

-mi entrenamiento militar, Fluttershy. ¿Y como están?.- le preguntó, sentado a su lado.

-¡deliciosos!.- dijo la pegaso, devorando el plato entero.

-¡ja! me alegro, ¿creerias que es la primera vez que le cocino a alguien que no sea a mi mismo?.

-¿en serio? ¡son los mejores que he comido en mi vida! ¿les pusiste canela?.

La ahora pareja estaba recostada, cuando sonó una alarma en el comunicador de la armadura de Maelstrom, la cual estaba debajo de la cama. Estaban plácidamente dormídos cuando sonó.

-¿quien demónios es?.- dijo el templarian al tomar el círculo que hacia de recipiente.- ¡¿QUE?!.- gritó, y una imagen holográfica tridimensional de la cabeza de Öhnren en color morado apareció.

-Maelstrom, tenemos que hablar, ven al Mausoleo y… ¿estás ocupado?.- le preguntó al ver a Fluttershy acostada al lado de su hermano.

-gracias a tí ya nó. ¿Que demonios puede ser tan importante que no puedas resolverlo tu?.

-no es algo que se pueda discutir por comunicador. Solo ven aquí lo más rápido que puedas.

-OK, adiós.- y la imagen de Öhnren desapareció en pedazos cuadrados y rectangulares, dentro del círculo metálico. Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol de inverno estaba ya dando paso a la noche, pero por el tono y la cara con la que su hermáno le llamó, sin duda era imperativo que Maelstrom fuera. No perdió el tiempo y se puso la armadura lo más rápido que pudo. La suya se terminó de construir en menos de un segundo, y se despidió de Fluttershy.

-no quisiera, pero adios, amor.

-nos vemos, que Celestia te cuide.- y le dió un beso en la frente puntiaguda del casco de Maelstrom.


	19. Capitulo 18: Interrogatorio

Capítulo 19 "Interrogatorio"

El soldado, ya fuera de la casa, materializó un TX-43 y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la entrada más próxima del Mausoleo. Arrivó a la cueva a los pocos minutos, y se introdujo en ella con todo y vehículo. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y entró por el lujubre pasillo, abajo de su motocicleta.

Llegó la Antesala lo más rápido que pudo. Su hermano estaba esperandolo, de brazos cruzados.

-¿y bién? ¿que carajo te distrajo? ¿la papaya de Fluttershy o qué?.

-solo dime que mierda es tan importante "que no se puede discutir por comunicador".- decia Maelstrom, bastante irritado ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

-bién, mis científicos de Manehattan encontraron esto hace unas horas.- y le lanzó a Maelstrom un pequeño rectángulo verde jade, similar a un chip de silicio, y lo insertó en una ranura de su antebrazo derecho. Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó y un archivo de sonido de un soldado hablando en templarian militar se reprodujo:

-(con estática) ¡AUXILIO! ¡AQUÍ ARCA EDEN NÚMERO CINCO-SESENTA Y SIETE-CUATRO-SIETE! ¡UNA FUERZA HOSTÍL DESCONOCIDA QUE RESPONDE AL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA NOS ATACA! (se oye una explosión bastante fuerte de fondo) ¡NOS DISPARAN PERNOS DE PLASMA! ¡SOLICITAMOS AYUDA A TODA FUERZA TEMPLARIAN QUE OIGA ESTE COMUNICADO! ¡NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN… (estática).

-el resto está corrupto.- dijo Öhnren.

-¿cual es la antigüedad de esta señal?

-eso es lo alarmante: es de hace menos de cinco años.

-esa alicornio… hace cinco años…

-no habia pasado nada raro en Equestria, al menos eso dicen los libros de Twilight.

-¿quien más sabe de esto?.

-solo tu y yó. Mis científicos no entendieron nada del mensaje.

-¿donde lo encontraron?.

-era una señal fantasma, se quedó atorada en alguna tormenta, de plasma quizá. Pero en el inicio de la bitácora dice la fecha, fué grabada hace cinco años exactos.

-¿de donde vino?.

-creo, reitero, creo, de alguna parte entre Templarian y Tooi. Venian de Esceladón Elicasum, por lo que parece.

-voy a llegar al fondo de esto. Activa las defensas y quédate aqui.

El soldado estaba enfurecido: aunado al hecho de que Celestia le ocultara la verdad acerca de lo que le pasó a su pueblo, quizá ella misma habia acabado con la última nave del Protocolo Eden, lo único que podía salvar a los templarian de la extinción. Luego de decirle a Fluttershy que tendria que hablar con Celestia se dirijió a Canterlot. Apesar de querer hacer las cosas de la manera en las que las hacia (tirando puertas y cortando cabezas), sabía que la violencia no le ayudaría en semejante situación. Poco antes de llegar, formuló un plan de acción: dado que interrrogar a Celestia al modo rápido no serviria mucho, decidió infiltarse en el castillo, y suministrarle una droga conocida como el Compuesto Omega, una sustancia que actuaba como un suero de la verdad, el cual a su vez, suprimia temporalmente las funciones de memoria a corto plazo, de manera que no recordaria el interrogatorio.

Desmaterializó su moto y se fué caminando con el modo sigiloso activado. Apesar de que la ciudad había aumentado significativamente sus defensas ante cualquier posible ataque adyi-kal, los soldados guarnecidos ahí tenian experiencia nula en el manejo de sus nuevas armas, que aunque se adaptaban ergonómicamente al usuario, no habian tenido que usarlas todavia, pues eran la guardía personal de Celestia y Luna. Maelstrom se podía orientar aprovechando su extremadamente sensible oido. Las crestas superiores en su nuca no solo eran receptores de sonído tremedamente avanzados, sino que también tenian la capacidad de poder ser usadas como sonar. Esto le dotaba de una capacidad de visión bastante descente, que rivalizaba incluso con el ojo de halcón de los grifin en nivel de detalle. Llegar al palacio y entrar a los aposentos de Celestia fué increiblemente sencillo para el.

-ahora sí, me dirás la entera verdad.- y le clavó la aguja en la yugular. La pony se despertó en el acto, y moviendose como titere, vió a Maelstrom con una mirada vidriosa y vacía. Empezó con el procedimento estandar:

-nombre.- decia con un frío tono militar en su yá de por sí grave voz.

-Celestia.

-ocupación.

-gobernante de Equestria, junto con Luna, mi hermana.

-dime todo sobre los templarian.

-pelee en una guerra contra ellos.

-¿has visto uno recientemente?

-a Maelstrom.

-aparte.

-a Öhnren.- Maelstrom ya se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-aparte.- dijo, apretando los puños.

-una nave. Mi ama dijo que era mala para Equestria.

-hace cuanto.

-cinco años.

-¿quien es tu ama?.

-Zemu. Kyrila Zemu.

-¿querías hacerlo?

-no. No quería.

-¿te obligarón?

-sí.

-¿como?.

-me dolía la cabeza. Dijo que mataría a Twilight.

-fin del interragotorio.- y Celestia cayó al suelo como un costal de papas, con los ojos cerrados. Maelstrom, habiendo consiguido la información, abrió una ventana y salió del palacio.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la ciudad para activar su vehiculo y compartir la inteligencia con su hermano. Al llegar, le comentó todo con lujo de detalles.

-oh… valla…

-y eso no es todo: quizá la sigue controlando ahora mismo. ¿Es eso posible?.

-sí. De hecho, es muy posible. Los alicornios son medio adyi-kal, de modo que puede controlarla tanto como quiera… pero hasta donde sé, entre más mayor sea el alicornio menos control tiene. Creo que podemos ayudarla con ello.

-¿y que hacemos?.

-déjamelo a mí, despues de todo tienes trabajo que hacer.

-¿y tu no o qué?

-no es tanto como crees, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Fluttershy estaba preocupada: eran yá las cuatro de la mañana y Maelstrom no llegaba.

-ay Angel… ¿que le habrá pasado?.- Angel solo la miraba con sus inteligentes ojos negros.

-tienes razón, no me debo preocupar, despues de todo, ¿es un soldado, nó? sin duda ya llegará.

-y ya llegué.- le dijo el templarian. La pegaso pegó un gritó de alegria y voló a abrazar a su novio.

-¡estaba tan preocupada!.

-¿por mí? ¿que me puede pasar a mí?. Soy un Tarkord, uno de los Guerreros Inmortales. Literalmente incluso.

-¡no me gusta que seas tan confiando! ¿y si alguna vez te encuentras algo peor que tú?.- le regañó la pegaso al soltarlo. Maelstrom le tomó delicadamente el mentón y le dijo:

-entonces recordaré tu linda carita, y despedazaré al desgarciado que ose ponerse en mi camino. Y ni Reginát me detendrá.- y se dieron un beso. Angel, que veia toda la escena, abucheaba a la pareja mientras hacia gestos de asco.

-¡tu cállate!.- le decia Maelstrom.- ¿que no me ayudaste con los hot cakes?.


	20. Capitulo 19: Retribución

Capítulo 20 "Retribución"

La vida de civíl equestriano de Maelstrom era sin duda agradable: tenía un sueldo descente ayudando a la familia Apple en su huerta de manzanas, y había trabado una buena amistad con Big Machintosh y con Apple Bloom. Sus ocupaciónes variaban dia con dia, desde barrer hojas, darle puñetazos a los arboles para cosecharlos, hasta hacer surcos de cultivo. Apesar de que el trabájo manual le molestaba en cierta medída, con gente como Big Machintosh y Applejack como compañeros de trabajo era bastante agradable, ya que platicaba cosas con ellos que ni siquiera con Öhnren hablaría.

Así mismo, pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre con sus nuevas amigas en el Sugarcube Corner, contandoles historias de batallas, ganadas y perdidas, y todo el lugar se reunia para escuchar los relatos del templarian de mundos tan lejanos como distintos entre sí, y de seres alienígenas de formas y costumbres tan extrañas como fascinantes. Una de las que más disfrutaban los ponies era la de unos seres llamados "Zu'al-kare", extraños bípedos, similares a los ponies, que habitaban un mundo parecido a Equestria, con costumbres bastante parecidas a los de los ponies de las grandes ciudades. Twilight no perdió la oportunidad académica que representaba tener a alguién como Maelstrom cerca, y siempre que este tenia tiempo iba con la unicornio para responder los mares de preguntas con los que bombardeaba al templarian, las cuales iban de todos temas: desde sus costumbres alimenticias, hasta su situación política. Terminó llenado poco más de diez libros de quinientas páginas con la información recabada del templarian, el cual compartió gustoso todo su conocimiento. Maelstrom no perdió la oportunidad tampoco, e interrogaba a Fluttershy y a todas sus amigas mas que nada sobre las costumbres y tradiciónes de los equestrianos. Algo que ciertamente le irritaba era que tenia que decir "algún pony" en vez de simplemente decir "alguién", también que su gusto por la carne roja fuera visto como un habito repugnante e incluso obseno para algunos.

La vida de Öhnren era mas o menos similar a la de su hermáno: el trabajaba al servicio del reino, creando o adaptando nueva maquinaria, civil o militar, y era incluso el consultor privado de Celestia y Luna para menesteres que tuvieran que ver con la tecnología antigua o moderna. Gracias a sus conocimientos de física, tanto clásica como cuantica, su experiencia matemática, y sus revolucionárias ideas sobre el comportamiento del universo, la ignorancia y la dependencia de la mágia de los equestrianos acabó, trayendo consigo una nueva era de prospéridad científica, no solo para el reino de Equestria, sino para sus contenporáneos ponies de otros reinos y países, e incluso los minotauros se despidieron de la era de piedra en la que se ayaban para entrar de lleno en la Edad de las Máquinas, como le llamaban los historiadores.

Más Maelstrom y su hermano no estaban tranquilos: desde lo de Celestia, el y Öhnren se iban una vez al mes al Mausoleo a planear la forma en la cual liberarian a Celestia y a Luna de la influencia adyi-kal. Öhnren habia desarrollado unos artefactos diminutos, que según el, ayudarian a las alicornio a nulificar el control subconciente que ejercia la kyrila Zemu sobre ellas: estos tenian el tamaño de una migaja de pan, los cuales colocarian en posiciones clave del palacio, para que al activarlos, las alicornio vencieran a la kyrila. Pero el plan tenía una falla: si las princesas ya no estaban al mando subconciente de la adyi-kal, ¿sospecharía? sin duda, pero Öhnren sabía eso, mas no le preocupaba demasiado.

Las constantes escapadas mensuales de Maelstrom, aunado a que casi nunca estuviera con ella, hizieron sospechar a Fluttershy de que el la engañaba. Terminó confrontandolo poco antes de las seis de la mañana, a la hora a la que Maelstrom llegaba todos los meses.

-¿y bién?.- decia la pegaso, notablemente enojada. Asustó a Maelstrom.

-¿eh?… pero… ¿por qué no estás dormida?.

-¿por que me engañas?.

-¿qué?.

-no me mientas… ¡estás saliendo con otra!.

-¡te juro por Ferlak que yo no te engaño!.

-¡entonces explícame!.- Maelstrom suspiró.

-mi hermano y yó… pues… es una situación compleja. Pero si te puedo dar una explicación.- y le explicó todo el asunto.

-pero… ¡no entiendo! ¿como que las controlan? ¿y por qué secuestraron a Luna en primer lugar?.

-ni idea, no se por qué o para qué. Pero volvamos a lo primero: ¿como demonios se te ocurre que YÓ te engañaría? ¿eh?.

-bueno, no… no sé, casi nunca estámos juntos, y eso no me gusta.- el templarian se inclinó de tal forma que estuviera a la altura de la pegaso.

-nunca pienses eso. Jamás te voy a engañar. Nunca, ¿por que crees que volví?.- la pegaso puso cara de desconcierto.

-¿por qué?.

-por tí. Por tí vencí a más de cien malditos en la Arena Eterna, y te puedo jurar por Ferlak -dijo llevandose la mano derecha al pecho-, que lo volvería a hacer las veces que sean nescesarias.- la pegaso no hizo mas que llorar y abrazarlo.- no llores, me parte el alma que lo hagas, ya, tranquila, tranquila.- le decia el templarian, consolandola.

La llamron Operación: Retribución. Apesar de la nula experiencia de Öhnren en operaciones militares de bajo perfil como esta, resultó ser un mejor control de lo aparentó en un principio. Pusieron el centro de mando en la copa de un roble bastante cerca de la ciudad, mientras Maelstrom se infiltraba a plena luz del dia en el palacio. Para su buena suerte, las princesas no se encontraban en el palacio, de modo que pudo maniobrar con bastante agilidad. Procedió a seguir las instrucciónes de su hermano sobre cómo activar los artefactos que le había suministrado, colocandolos en posiciónes donde las princesas mas transitaban: sus aposentos, el spá real, las termas del palacio, la bibliotéca, etc. Supo donde actuar gracias a las investigaciones previas a la operación.

-OK, artefacto setenta instalado y funcionando, el palacio ya está cubierto por completo.

-"hermoso hermano, ya salte de ahí, regresemos al Mausoleo"- decia desde el arbol donde estaba.

La kyrila se encontraba en una cámara muchos niveles debajo de la superficie de Dovazok. Con la muestra de la sangre de Maelstrom y el plano genético de Luna, había concluido la fase dos de su plan a largo plazo de dominación de las habilidades empíricas de los templarian. Estaba en una estructura llena de cilindros enormes, todos con otras adyi-kal hembras dentro rodeadas de un líquido transparente. Zemu miraba uno vacío, con nostalgia y familiaridad, mientras recordaba un dialogo entre dos voces, la de una niña y la de un hombre, no mayor de cuarenta años.

-"pero papi… ¡no quiero entrar ahí!"

-"ya sé hijita, todo va a salir bién, no te preocupes"

-"¿no te dan miedo los hombres malos?"

-"si, pero debo pelear Zemu, es tu destino ser Kyrila, se valiente, hija mia"- en eso la puerta metálica del cuarto se abrió.

-¿me llamaba alteza?- preguntaba Magma.

-si, ven… tenemos mucho que hacer.


	21. Capítulo 21: Preludio al Apocalipsis

Capítulo 21 "Preludio al Apocalipsis"

La Kyrila estaba con su agente cuando sintió la peor jaqueca de su vida: era como si le hubieran disparado al cerebro desde adentro de su cráneo, y el dolor era tal, que cayó al suelo. Magma la miraba intrigado, y espero a que se levantara para preguntarle lo ocurrido:

-¿se encuentra bién?

-no, algo pasó, no sé que, pero algo pasó

-¿cree que sea malo?

-rezémosle a Gerrty que no lo sea

-¿y que vamos a hacer que nos va a mantener tan ocupados?

-esperaba que me preguntaras eso, amigo mio. Verás, todo tiene un propósito, desde secuestrar a esa alicornio, hasta conseguir la muestra de sangre de Tarkord. ¿Recuerdas a los tem-kal?- Magma al oir este nombre le dieron escalofríos, y dijo con un prolongado y pesado suspiro:

-desgraciadamente sí

-vamos a nescesitar de sus servicios

-¿y por que no usar Naar'Saum? ¿no son mejores?

-a diferencia de los tem-kal, los Naar'Saum PUEDEN ser controlados por los alicornios, cosa que no queremos, ¿o sí?

-no… claro que no… sería catastrófico

-exacto. Pero no te preocupes, Magma amigo mío… tú eres la clave…- Magma estába desconcertado ante la frase de la kyrila, su tono de voz… cambió repentinamente, a uno por demás macabro

-¿la, la clave?

-exacto… no vayan a dejar que se mueva… - poco más de veinte espectros se le acercaron con bastónes electríficados

-¡¿pero que demónios?!- los espectros inmovilizaron a Magma con los bastónes, electrocutandolo antes de que este se pudiera mover

-muy bién… preparate Magma… prepárate para afrontar tu destino… preparate para ser uno con la Manada…

-"…when i am along, whit my fancies, i'll be whit you… livin' romances, makin' belive they're true! oh, give me, one thing that only you can give… a kiss to build a dream on…"- cantaba Maelstrom al caminar por la calle de Ponyville camíno a su casa, el cobertizo de Fluttershy, después del trabajo de todos los días. Dado que ese día Fluttershy había ido con Rarity al spá, tenía mas o menos unas cinco horas para el solo, y pensó usar algo de ese tiempo para relajarse en la calle. Decidió tomar un café para calmar sus nervios, de modo que fué al Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie lo atendió:

-¡hola Maelstrom!

-hola niña, ¿me traes un café por favor Pinkie?- Pinkie fué a la máquina de cafés y mientras se lo preparaba le preguntó:

-¿por que siempre me dices niña? ¡no soy una niña! ¿o sí?- se decia sobandose el mentón- no, no soy una niña

-creeme, comparada conmingo, ni siquira has nacído, ¿si sabes cuál es mi edad no?

-emm… no, ¿cual es?

-a ver, adivina.

El cielo del desierto estaba tan azul como caluroso, y Blue Rider estaba en su cámara-cuarto, la cual estaba bastante fresca, recostado en su catre, viendo al irregular techo de roca café. Llevaba varias semánas así, pensando acerca de su inesperado y rápido encuentro con el templarian. No le extrañó que no fuera a ver si su ala ya se encontrara mejor, ya que, el soldado anónimo que arriesgó su vida para salvar a un potrillo también anónimo, tenía una misión. Y Blue Rider no era relevante para esta. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber peleado en la Guerra de las Siete Horas le aliviaba algo de la depresión en la que se encontraba. El motivo de esta estaba intrinsecamente ligado, tanto al soldado, como a cierta pegaso azul de melena multicolor, una tal Rainbow Dash. La misma lo había cautivado mas veces de las que el podía contar durante los entrenamientos de movimiento, pero, ¿que tenía que ver Maelstrom con la depresión amorosa del pegaso? ciertamente mucho. El envidiaba al templarian por vivir tan cerca de su amor platónico, y el simple hecho de pensar en ello le carcomía las entrañas.

-tengo que hacer algo. Voy a ir con ella- se dijo descididamente. Se levantó de su catre y caminó hasta la entrada de Vazna.

-¿y bién?- le alentaba el templarian

-emm… ¿veinte?

-¡JAJAJA! no

-¿treinta?

-¡no!

-¡argh! ¡me rindo!

-890,345 años, para ser exactos- la pony le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡no creas que soy tonta!

-es la verdad, esa es mi edad

-¡ni Celestia es tan vieja!

-pero YO no soy Celestia.- Durante su charla, una conmoción se escuchó derrepente- ¿y eso?- preguntó Maelstrom al aire. Afininó su oído al mover sus crestas hacia arriba. Oía voces masculinas, muy roncas, que no se parecían a las de los ponies. Sabía que habría problemas, de modo que desenfundó su pistola.

-¿que ocurre?- le preguntó Pinkie

-no hables… escóndete detrás del mostrador -dijo recargando el arma- y no vallas a salir por ningun motivo.- Maelstrom activó el modo sigiloso y abrió la puerta lo mas lento que pudo, para dirigirse a la alcaldia. Los ponies estaban reunidos en una multitud alrededor de algo que Maelstrom no lograba doscernir con su reducida visión de sonar. Decidió acercarse más, con la pistola lista para disparar.

En el spá, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban en el sauna, charlando como siempre.

-¡te digo, querida! Rainbow no aprecia lo que hago, ¡es como hablarle a Opal! ¡hasta ella me hace más caso!

-emm… bueno, eso es malo, que tu gata te haga más caso que Rainbow Dash

-¡valla que sí! pero bueno… ¿y tú? supe que Maelstrom y tu son pareja, ¿como es el?

-es… -dijo con sus mejillas rubirizadas- es muy bueno conmigo y Angel… me hace de comer, limpia la casa, ¡ni siquiera deja que yo limpie el gallinero! es un amor…

-¿a si? creia que iba a ser una especie de bárbaro contigo, como fué en Canterlot… por cierto, ¿que pasó allá con Luna? no nos has dicho nada

-no quisiera hablar de eso… no ahora…

-¡entréganos al templarian, pony!- gritaba un Diamond Dog, equipado con un arma de energía de aspecto primitivo, pero aterrador.

-¡aquí no está aquel al que buscan! ¡vallanse de aquí!- les gritaba la alcaldesa- ¡vallanse antes de que contactemos con la princesa Celestia!- al Diamond Dog se le acaba la paciencia, y sus camaradas apuntaron sus armas a los ponies, los cuales se alarmaron

-o nos dicen donde lo tienen… ¡o todo este pueplo lo quemaremos!

-¡si apurense ponies!- gritaba uno de los maleantes. Maelstrom se las había ingeniado para rodear a los ponies y colocarse atrás de los cinco hostiles. Disparó una bala al aire para atraer su atención, pero por desgracia, a uno de ellos se le disparó un rifle, este proyectó una esfera verde, que impactó una casa cercana.

-vamos cariño, dime… ¿que te pasó allá?- inquiría Rarity, cerca se su amiga

-es… es que… -la pegaso no soportó mas y se puso a llorar. Rarity la consolaba, y Fluttershy alzó su ala izquierda, mostrandole a la unicornio una horrible cicatriz. La otra se alarmó:

-¡que te hizieron esas cosas!

-me… inyectaron algo… y mi ala sangraba… me dolía muchísimo Rarity…- la pegaso volvió a llorar, abrazada por su amiga

-pero… ¿ya le dijiste a Maelstrom que te pasó?

-no… tengo miedo…

-¿de que? el te ama, además, ¡no fué tu culpa!

-tienes razón… le diré a Mealstrom hoy en la noche… gracias…

-no hay de que.

Los Diamond Dogs estaban aterrados por no saber de donde provino el disparo, hasta que al más temeroso de los cinco, un puño invisible le atravezó el pecho por delante, mientras los ponies se introducian como locos a sus hogares. El ser fantasmal sacó el puño del agonizante Diamond Dog para dejarlo morir en el suelo de tierra del pueblo, mientras los otros disparaban a la nada, dandole a casas y puestos comerciales. En cuanto se les agotaron las baterias de sus rifles, se juntaron espalda con espalda para poder divizar a su atacante. Maelstrom, aprovechando que ya no habia un solo pony que lo pudiera ver, desenfundó su espada y rebanó en dos a uno de los hostiles, el cual solo logró ver la mano ensangrentada del templarian. Los últimos dos, viendo como su cuerpo tenía un corte transversal, gritaron de terror. Maelstrom se hizo visible ante ellos:

-de modo que me buscaban… ¿me dirian para qué?- preguntaba con un tono sádicamente calmádo- ¿y bién?

-la… k-k-kyrila te b-b-busca…- Maelstrom soltó una carcajada

-¿de modo que esa perra me busca? ¿que no le bastó la madriza que le dí a sus tropas el otro día?- Maelstrom clavó su espáda en el suelo, se abalanzó a los dos Diamond Dogs restantes, los tomó por el cuello, y los zambulló en el piso- si esa puta quiere verme, que venga por mi. Ahora… larguense antes de que me moleste de verdad- los soltó y les dió tiempo de excavar un túnel por el cual huyeron. Se dió la vuelta, y fué a recojer los restos de la escaramuza. Aprovechando que la desmaterialización eliminaba la materia orgánica, al menos la mayoría, desmaterializó los cadaveres, de modo que no quedara ni rastro de los atacantes.

Rarity y Fluttershy habían salído del sauna para hacer el tratamiento de lodo facial, que según la unicornio, relajaría a Fluttershy y "mejoraría su cutis". Pero lo único que quería era irse de ahí para hablar con Maelstrom y saber que significaban las extrañas cicatrizes de sus alas, aparte de las provocadas por las adyi-kal durante sus sádicos experimentos. Recordó como les rogaba que parasen, pero no la escuchaban… o no querían. En un punto, uno de los científicos de enormes ojos color jade le colocó una máscara, la cual durmió a la pony, probablemente por que, o a los "doctores" les dió lástima, o simplemente ya no soportaban sus grítos. Lo último que sintió fue como una de sus alas era abierta por una navaja tan filosa que no sintió dolor por el corte, sino por el sangrado de la herída. Despertó en la celda de Luna poco después.

-…y como te iba diciendo cariño, ¡el vestido no combinaba en absoluto con su moño! ¡era un desastre! ¡tuve que volver a hacerlo desde el principio!

-¿que? oh… perdón… no te oia… ¿que decias?.

En el pueblo, casi todas las casas habían sido dañadas: algunas estaban agujereadas, otras simplemente calzinadas, muchas otras con plasma aún ardiente en ellas, otras incluso habian sido desechas por los disparos de los atacantes. Maelstrom habló:

-¡escuhen ponies! ¡lo que pasó hoy hay que tomarlo como una advertencia! ¿que hubiera pasado si no actuaban rápido y se refugiaban? nadie hubiera sobrevivido, tenemos que fortificar el poblado, llamar tropas si es necesario. Por lo pronto, yo ayudaré con las reparaciónes, todos, ¡manos y… apendices… a la obra!- todo Ponyville se puso a trabajar, y, curiosamente, ninguna de las ponies se enteró del accidente a excepción de Pinkie, quién salió de su escondite para ver que había pasado. Twilight salió de su casa, y al ver a toda la comunidad trabajando para parchear paredes y restaurar techos, supo que algo había pasado. No fué sino hasta que vió las quemaduras de plasma de los herídos que se enteró que algo en verdad grande había ocurrido. Corrió a ayudar a los quemádos, mientras Rarity y Fluttershy salián del spá. La magnitud del daño, y la potencia de las armas de plasma impresionaron a las ponies, quienes solo había oido por parte de los minotauros "como comían la carne". Fueron al pueblo a ver de cerca la magnitud del daño: casas incendiandose, gritos de dolor y terror, potros gritando lastimeramente por las heridas cauterizadas… a muchos se les amputó por lo menos parte de alguna extremidad. La que sufrió menos daños físicos fué Rainbow Dash, al recibir un tiro al ala derecha, cortandola desde la base. Estaba devastada por su pérdida, al punto de que el dolor emocional de ya no poder volar era aún mayor que el de su ala cauterizada.

-¡CARIÑO!- dijo Rarty al ver a su amada Rainbow, llorando en poscición fetal, abrazando su ala cercenada. La pegaso no oía ni veia a Rarity por el trauma tan enorme que sufrió.

Maelstrom estaba coordinado las labores de reconstrucción mientras la alcaldesa hacía lo propio atendiendo a los damnificados. Todos los que no estuvieran reconstruyendo casas estaban con los herídos en la plaza del pueblo, la cual se había convertido en hospital de campo. Mientras Fluttershy ayudaba a las enfermeras y enfermeros, Twilight llamó a la princesa Celestia. Spike, quién estaba ayudando a reparar edificios, no escribió la carta, de modo que Twilight se la llevó para que este la enviara. El dragón había cambiado desde que la relación entre Rainbow y Rarity se había hecho pública, siendo mas reservado, callado, e incluso iracundo, llegando a crecer al tamaño de Maelstrom por el resentimiento. Todos en el pueblo lo habian notado, pero tenian demasiado miedo como para enfrentarlo y hacer que se calmase.

-a ver amigo, o trabajas o te vas, los ponies te tendrán miedo pero yo no, asi que muévete- le dijo Maelstrom, al ver que el dragón no trabajaba. Spike solo le gruñó y se retiró a ayudar a unos pegasos a levantar una viga. El templarian fué tan duro con el pueblo como era con sus soldados, y para poco menos de una hora, las reparaciónes ya se habian termindo, y los ponies se retiraron a sus casas o a ver a sus familiares herídos si tenían algúno. Celestia llegó poco despues, en el carruaje real. Lo que vió ahí le hizo querer vomitar incluso el desayuno de tres meses atrás.

En la alcaldia, Celestia, los Elementos de la Armonía (excepto Rarity y Rainbow) y Maelstrom se reunieron a discutir la situación mientras Luna aceleraba la rotación del planéta para dar paso a la noche.

-lo que ocurrió aquí fue obra de solo cinco hostiles… armados con rifles de plasma primitivos pero… eficientes, por decir lo menos- sentenció Maelstrom

-es cierto… solo cinco Diamond Dogs… solo cinco hizieron esto, no me quiero ni imagianar lo que hubiera pasado si Maelstrom no los hubiera auyentado a tiempo

-el pueblo hubiera sido aniquilado, alcaldesa. Mandaré albañiles y un regimeinto de soldados aquí, para que esto no vuelva a suceder, Twilight, ¿como van tus estudios de la "furia?"

-bastante bién… aunque los efectos de ese… "poder" son bastante perturbadores: no solo aumentan tus capacidades físicas… también hace que seas indetenible… no estoy segura hasta que grado

-continúa, Twilight. Maelstrom, te comisiono a ti como tutor de Twilight hasta que logre dominar esta habilidad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-me sentiria honrrado- Maelstrom fué interrumpido por la voz de su armadura:

"Transmisión entrante detectada, origen: desconocido. Activando bloquador de posición"- Maelstrom dió un sezeo, indicando que quería que guardaran silencio. Activó el altavoz para que todas oyeran el mensaje:

-tu tiempo aquí se termina, templarian, muy pronto tendrás que volver a luchar, y quizá perderás de nuevo… los Caídos ya vuelven a marchar… y los Demonios que tienes por aliados no sobrevivirán a este embate… ve a la Ciudad de las Luces… ve a Yestiria… activa el cañón… acaba con los Caídos antes de que vuelvan, Mealstrom… si amas a este planeta… ¡DESTRUYE DOVAZOK!- el mensaje se cortó de súbito

-¿que rayos fué eso? ¿ese quíen era?- dijo Applejack

-no… no lo sé…

Ya era de noche y el pueblo aún aterrado se retiró a dormir. Maelstrom no tenía sueño, de modo que estaba sentado en la cama, al lado de Fluttershy. No dejaba de pensar en todos los herídos, y como pudo haberse ahorrado tantos daños solo si hubiera atacado de frente. No dejaba de pensar en el ala de Rainbow Dash, y como había rescatado lo que pudo, poniendola en criogenia, sabía que no podía simplemente colocarsela y ya, y la culpa le destruia la moral que ya de por sí tenía baja. Fluttershy despertó para decirle lo de la cicatríz, y solo vió su armadura azúl brillando con la luz de la luna

-¿que me quieres decir amor?- dijo Meastrom. La pegaso tragó bolas al ver que el templarian anticipaba sus pensamientos

-mi… mi ala… las adyi-kal le hizieron algo a mi ala…- los ojos de Maelstrom se volvieron verdes en el acto y se dió la vuelta alarmado

-¡¿que te hizeron?!- el soldado levantó las dos alas de Fluttershy y notó la cicatriz en el ala izquierda- por Ferlak y Skalam… mantenla alzada… -tocó el tejido inchado, examinandolo meticulosamente- es… es una incisión… malditos demonios rosas… -un láser azul se disparó de su casco, y escaneó la herida, descomponiendose en un plano cuadriculado de color azul, y luego de quince segundos, Maelstrom le habló a Fluttershy:- tienes una laceración, producto de una dosis masiva de esteroides… la linea aquí, deduzco que es de un bisturí o alguna herramienta punzo-cortante similar… por lo menos no es permanente amor

-que alivio… me duele mucho todavía… ¿no tendrás algo para el dolor?

-no… nada, ni un solo anestésico, tengo los tranquilizantes, pero no creo que quieras que te dispare uno, ¿verdad?

-no… no quiero…

-vuelve a dormir, descansa ¿ok? yo mañana ayudaré a Twilight con lo de la Furia- y acomodó tiernamente a Fluttershy en la cama, cerrandole los ojos con sus dedos azules y fríos, despues, su casco se esfumó en la nube luminosa de la desmaterialización, mostrando su rostro. Le dió un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído:- descansa…

La mañana en Ponyville fué pesadamente monótona, ya que muchos de los ponies habian sido transladados a Manehattan, para ser tratados ahí con la avanzada tecnología templarian de Öhnren. Poco más de la mitad del pueblo estaba fuera, entre ellos Rainbow Dash, quién además recibiría tratamiento psicológico por lo de su ala. Rarity había ido con ella, y había dejado a Sweetie Bell con Applejack, de modo que esta no perdiera clases. Maelstrom había llegado a casa de Twilight a las siete de la mañana, la pony seguía dormida, de modo que Spike le abrió la puerta:

-buenas Spike, ¿como andas?- preguntaba amablemente Maelstrom. El dragón le extendió la garra, y el templarian la estrechó.

-buenas Maelstrom… pasa, Twilight sigue dormida.

Magma despertó en uno de los tanques de la kyrila, sin su armadura y completamente inmovil, con poco mas de veinte tubos en distintas partes de su cuerpo. El tanque estaba lleno de un líquido transparente mas viscoso que el agua, y no podía mover ni un músculo. Solo movia sus ojos de lado a lado, pregutandose alarmado lo que le ocurriria. Zemu le habló desde afuera:

-¿no es maravilloso? ¡tu eres el primer tem-kal moderno! o bueno, al menos lo serás muy pronto… señor Xed, hágame los honores…

-será un placer, mi Reina…- la enorme garra del adyi-kal presionó un botón rojo en el tablero. Una serie de sonídos se produjeron, y líquidos de diversos colores y consistencias se le fueron suministrados al templarian. Lo primero que sintió era como sus músculos se engrandecian, y como sus huesos se volvian aún mas duros, acto seguido, de los dedos de sus pies y sus manos emergieron garras en extremo afiladas, después, sus colmillos se alargaban hasta salir grotescamente de su madíbula imferior. Sus ojos mutaron a globos oculares, con un tinte azul brillando en el área del iris. De su cabeza, empezaron a emerger mechónes de pelo negro, por arriba de sus crestas auditivas. Todo el proceso duró mas de cinco horas, y fué en extremo doloroso para el. Al final, el tanque drenó el líquido y se abrió. Magma cayó de bruces al suelo, escupiendo sangre roja.

-perfecto… simplemente… perfecto… ahora, Magma levántate… ¡LEVÁNTATE ANTE TU REINA!

-que… ¡¿QUE ME HIZISTE?! ¡SOY UN PUTO MOUNSTRUO!- decía mirandose las manos

-no, Magma… eres el futuro… gracias a tu nuevo ADN… la raza pony será nuestra otra vez… además, te dí una orden directa…- Magma se levantó en el acto, sin siquiera oponer resistencia a los deseos de su ahora lider

-por qué lo hize… no quería…

-¡JA! ¡NO ES COMO SI TODAVIA TUVIERAS LIBRE ALBEDRÍO! ahora soy tu reina Magma… pronto, si te esfuerzas, podremos cumplir con mi parte del trato, por lo pronto, prepara a tus tropas, es hora de que los Naar'Saum conozcan de lo que las adyi-kal son capaces de hacer…- antes de que se retirara a sus aposentos, una transmisión de una adyi-kal hembra le llegó al collar que llebaba puesto:

-"señora, los Diamond Dogs fallaron, no pudieron traer a Tarkord, solo sobrivieron dos"

-no importa, déjalos ir… tengo a un nuevo agente justo aquí. Magma, tienes nuevas órdenes, traeme a Tarkord, vivo, y si es posible, también a sus amigas.

Maelstrom se había sentado en la mesa de Twilight, con los brazos cruzádos, esperando a que la unicornio bajara. Para pasar el rato, tarareó a Kiss to Build a Dream on, hasta que Twilight bajó:

-¡perdóname! ¡me quedé estudiando hasta tarde!

-no hay cuidado, ¿ya estás lista?

-si, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?

-hagamos una recapitulación, dime todo lo que sepas de la furia- Twilight se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la de Measltrom

-ok… la furia es una habilidad… muy extraña… muy peligrosa, y casi incontrolable

-exacto, la furia es lo que hacía a mi especie lo que era, lo que me hace a mi lo que soy, desde un punto de vista mas… "táctico", sirve para aumentar la capacidad de combate de un soldado, con seres psiónicos… no tengo ni idea de lo que ocurriria, pero vaya que sería malo. ¿Que mas me puedes decir?

-que puedes enloquecer si no la controlas a tiempo… ¿es cierto?- Maelstrom suspiró pesadamente

-si… lo es, en efecto lo es… a mi me pasó, y lo malo es que ya no hay vuelta de hoja, una vez que entras al Bloodlust, ni Reginát en persona te puede controlar, solo se puede huir de la masacre… no me enorgullezco de lo que hice, pero tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

Magma no se acostumbraba todavia a sus nuevas habilidades, pero sin duda disfrutaba su estatus de tem-kal, no solo era mas rápido y ágil, su fuerza también habia sido aumentada, siendo comparable a la de su némesis con su armadura puesta. Dado que las adyi-kal corrian en cuatro patas, Magma optó por adoptar esta postura, de modo que corria a una velocidad que hasta Rainbow Dash envidiaria. No le tomó mucho llegar al final de Dovazok, en donde estaba su medio de transporte: un escarabajo hércules gigantesco, con huecos lo bastante grandes por debajo del caparazón como para que una adyi-kal entrara y se acomodara de una manera agradable y a la medida, pero para Magma y su considerablemente aumentada masa muscular, dicha cavidad era en extremo apretada, de modo que fué en la parte de atrás del animal, ahí las cavidades estaban pensadas para los Dretyu, de manera que se introdujo comfortablemente. Encuanto el escarabajo emprendió el vuelo, Magma repasaba en su mente toda la escena de la muerte de su enemigo: sabía que Maelstrom ya no cometeria los mismos errores, y que ser tem-kal le privaba de ciertas ventajas que le otorgaba su armadura, pero de igual manera habia ganado algúnas sobre su enemigo: la primera era que al ser medio templarian, el escaner de la armadura de Maelstrom no lo reconoceria como una amenaza, al menos mientras estuviera lo bastante lejos de el, otra era que la magia, y por ende la radiación anómala de esta, no lo afectaria de una manéra tan brutal. Llegó al Everfree en menos de una hora, mientras el escarabajo lo depositaba en el suelo. Magma no aguantó las ganas, y dió un aterrador ruido, que espantó a todos los animales que estuvieran lo bastante cerca como para oirlo. Localizó la dirección de Ponyville y corrió en cuatro patas de nuevo, esta vez, volando agilmente por las copas de los arboles al modo de un orangután.

Por otro lado, Rainbow estaba en una cama de hospital como cualquier otra, pero recibiendo un tratamieto total y completamente experimental para volver a colocar el ala. La criogenia eliminó por completo las bacterias del tejido casi muerto, de manera que los médicos tenian bastante ventaja para operar. Öhnren vigiló el proceso personalmente, e incluso ayudó en los procesos más críticos, uno de ellos fué reconectar, y regenerar, los nervios del ala, lo cual hizo solo y sin ayuda de nadie por medio de una máquina puramente templarian. La operación duró mas de treinta horas, y Rarity no durmió mas de dos, esperando a que su novia saliera sana y salva de la operación para salvar su ala. Öhnren les había explicado que las probabilidades de que Rainbow recuperase la movilidad total eran de noventa y nueve a uno, pero ella no desistio, aún con las protestas de Rarity:

-¡no! ¡es demasiado riesgo Rainbow!

-¡¿crees que me importa?! ¡QUIERO VOLAR DE NUEVO MALDITA SEA! ¡QUIERO SER RAINBOW DASH OTRA VEZ!

-¡Öhnren di algo!- Öhren solo movió su cabeza de piedra de lado a lado:

-has lo que tu quieras, Rainbow, pero que no se te olvide, esto puede salir muy mal, no hay margen de error- ella no hizo caso alguno e instintivamente respondió:

-quiero hacerlo… ¡QUIERO HACERLO!

-que así sea entonces-. La operación comenzó poco tiempo después. Al final, un médico griffin salió de la sala de operaciónes, y se acercó a la unicornio para hablarle:

-señorita Rarity, tenemos noticias- dijo con un tono serio y profundo

-¿cuales doctor?- Rarity no podía contener las lágrimas

-el ala de la señorita Rainbow Dash estaba bastante dañada, el tejído estaba casi por completo muerto… no hubo mucho que pudieramos hacer… solo el tiempo dirá si su ala volverá a funcionar a plenitud de nuevo

-¿pero está bién? por favor… digame que está bién…

-lo está… puede pasar a verla, aunque todavia está un tanto confundida por la anestesia- Rarity estalló en llanto, y abrazó al medico, entró frenética al cuarto de Rainbow. La abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo, llorando de felicidad

-¡RAINBOW! ¡GRACIAS A CELESTIA QUE ESTÁS BIÉN!

-¿y quién te dijo que no saldría de esta?- la pegaso la abrazó también, soltando lágrimas también, no solo por que podría volar de nuevo, sino por ver a Rarity junto a ella, abrazandola. Öhnren pasó por ahí, y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, conmovido por la escena. Salió lentamente de la habitación para que las dos enamoradas disfrutasen de la compañia de la otra.

Blue Rider logró llegar a Ponyville luego de una verdadera odisea de viaje. Al llegar al pueblo, notó que casi no habia ponies, y los que estaban se veian bastante tristes. No le dió mucha importancia y caminó hasta salir de la estación de trenes, luego, le preguntó a un local si habia algún sitio donde pudiera pedir informes, el unicornio le dió la dirección del Sugarcube Corner, al cual se dirigió.


End file.
